The League of Villians 2
by Punk19
Summary: The League Of Villains and Jimmy Neutron have to join forces to fight a formidable force.
1. The Message

**The League Of Villains 2**

The water slowly lapped at the sides of the boat that was docked at the pier. The wind sang its melancholy across the channel and towards the town. Noone was around for it was the day of the feast. A day that many waited and loved. A day that you would feast until you could not feast no more.

"Jimmy, it's time to get up." Judy Neutron yelled up to her son.

Jimmy was already up and running down the hallway. His brown hair, topped like a spinning top, flew with him and a metallic dog followed him. He was happy, and he was going to enjoy this day. This was the day that he didn't have school. This was his day to spend in the lab. This was his day to make up for the time he had to miss from his experiments.

"I'll eat on the way." Jimmy exclaimed. "Love you."

Jimmy grabbed a doodle cake and rushed outside. He took in a huge breath and squealed with delight. What a perfect day for the feast of the year. Jimmy was about to run into his club house when he saw that his two best friends were running towards him. He smiled, because what wouldn't a day be without friends coming to see their friend Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy." Sheen exclaimed.  
"Hello Jimmy." Carl said. "Hey Goddard."

Sheen was always in a good mood. He always wore a shirt with Ultra Lord on the front. His blue jeans were slightly ripped in the front. His favorite show was Ultra Lord. Carl on the other hand was a lot different then the two. He was obese and his wore a checkered shirt with blue jeans. His eyes were beady black dots hidden behind glasses.

Jimmy wore a blue shirt with blue jeans. On the front of his shirt was a formation of dots that looked like a star. He had blue eyes and he had brown hair. He had built his dog all by himself. He and Carl were nine years old. Sheen was twelve.

"Whatcha doin?" Carl asked.  
"Going to the lab." Jimmy said.

He pulled a lock of hair out from his head and placed it in front of an orange circle that shined. An orange light shined and his hair was burned. The door opened and he walked in. Goddard, Carl and Sheen followed closely behind him.

The lab was a beauty. The cabinets and the chemicals were well placed. The experiments were placed in slots of their own. A big fluorescent light shined from above. The walls were painted purple, red, yellow and orange. A huge computer was in the middle of the lab. And the words Incoming message were written on the screen. Red lights were flashing and a siren was going off. Jimmy quickly ran over and sitting down in a chair he pressed a buttons that made the message come up. The screen blinked on and then went blank. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then the message came up. It was King Goobot, king of the Yokians.

_"Jimmy, you must help us. We have a terrible foe trying to destroy our plans. I know this might sound like a trick to get you over here so we can capture and destroy, but this isn't. We really need your help. Please Jimmy do understand."_

Jimmy was astonished. His enemy was asking for his help. Normally he would think this a trick, but he had a feeling that it wasn't. He knew, in the very depths of his heart, that King Goobot, The Junk Man, Beautiful Gorgeous, Profession Calamitous,Eustace Strych, baby Eddie, Grandma Taters, Travoltron, Tee and Zix were in real trouble. Why would they have a contact him unless to try and do harm.

Goddard wimpered and Jimmy went to him. He now knew what to do. He would have to contact Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax. They, Sheen, Carl and Jimmy would have to be careful. This might be a trap to capture and do harm to him. Jimmy now wished he hadn't of drained the N-Men packets. Because he knew he would need them. He walked over to his computer and started typing.

"If you will send more imformation I will and might help you."

Jimmy was heartbroken. His enemies and his friendds, he felt, were in alot of danger.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you like this chapter. I just love that one aired show The League Of Villains so much that I decided to make a sequel. Please review.


	2. Space Trip

**Space Trip**

Jimmy watched as the rain fell down the windows and left their marks as small puddles of mud underneath the windowsill. It had been raining like this for three long hours. Carl and Sheen sat behind him. He could see two girls running in the rain towards his home. Both had on raincoats and boots. They both had their hoods up. Jimmy knew who they were. One was Cindy Vortex and the other was Libby Folfax.

Cindy had blonde hair and green eyes. She loved wearing pants that came up to her ankles. Her shoes were a pretty hot pink. She loved make-up, girl talk, and most importantly making fun of Jimmy. Libby, on the other hand, was an African American that loved music and fashion. She wore a black shirt that came just over her stomach and army pants. Her hair was braided and she had make-up strains going down her face.

Jimmy ran over to the door and opened it. The two girls ran in and shook themselves dry. Afterwards they placed their raincoats in the closet. Then they followed Jimmy into his room for the conference that he had insisted was incredibly important.

"What's going on?" Libby asked.  
"Yes Neutron, what's this all about?" Cindy exclaimed.  
Jimmy took a deep breath and brought out a hologram disk. Cindy and Libby watched as he placed in a laptop.  
"I received a message from the League Of Villains this morning." Jimmy explained. "I want you to watch it."

Jimmy pressed a button and the laptop buzzed. A screen came down in front of him and a small image that got bigger was shone. Libby and Cindy watched as Goobot explained the situation and almost everyone was speechless when they saw the damage that had already been done. Jimmy was speechless when he saw the ship. It was almost in shambles and the connection was very shaky.

Jimmy turned off the laptop and turned towards the girls. A sad clouded his face and his eyes clouded. Carl and Sheen were incredibly quiet and so was Libby and Cindy.

"If you don't want to help I'll understand." Jimmy said.  
"We'll help for a price." Libby said.  
"What's that?" Jimmy asked.  
"If we go close enough…" Libby started.  
"We want to see Angela Irene." Cindy finished.

Jimmy sighed. Angela Irene was the best racer in the world. She had won over a hundred races and had only come in second once with no thirds. She also wrote books. But she was mainly recognized for her racing. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen had all heard about her.

"Deal." Jimmy said.

At that time a red light blinked. Jimmy motioned for everyone to follow him. Cindy and Libby exchanged looks and followed as Jimmy, Sheen and Carl ran to the lab. They didn't know what all the fuss was about but they had a feeling that it was important.

Jimmy reached the lab first and running, he reached his computer just in time. A screen came down and King Goobot, Travoltron and Zix showed up. They all had blank and desperate looks on their faces. Travoltron looked as if he was about to cry. All were sweating, all except King Goobot of course.

"Goobot." Jimmy screamed.  
"Jimmy Neutron, it's about time." King Goobot exclaimed.  
"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.  
"We are being attacked as we speak." Zix exclaimed.  
"What's going on?" Jimmy asked again.

The screen went blank for a few seconds and then came back on. Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie and Tee were there. The Junk Man could be seen at the wheel of the ship, Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous were hugging each other; Eustace Stryche was cowering in the corner like a little baby.

"Jimmy help us please." King Goobot said before the connection was cut off.

Jimmy turned around and looked at the others. Sheen and Carl both were gawking at the screen, Libby was shaking her head and Cindy was almost near tears. Jimmy now had their full support. And he felt he would need more than a little bit of luck to deal with this case.

"Are we ready?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes, lets go." Cindy said.  
"Lets hurry." Libby exclaimed.

Jimmy ran over to a covered ship. With the help of Carl and Sheen they pulled the tarp from the ship and they climbed in. Libby and Cindy sat in the back, Carl and Sheen sat parallel to them. Jimmy sat in the front. Quickly he started the engine and they soared into the sky. They didn't know the coordinates but they had a strange feeling that they League was behind and or in front or close to Jupiter. Jimmy set the ship on maximum drive and they screamed past the moon and Mars. They had a long time to go before they got to Jupiter, and they made best by strategizing their plans.


	3. The Plan

_greg9570, your story is PT 2. Mines a sequel._

_

* * *

_

**_The Plan_**

****

"So, we are to just walk in and say we're here." Cindy sarcastically asked. "Right?"  
"That is somewhat correct." Jimmy stated.  
"I can just see the hollywood bells ringing." Libby sighed.  
"Guys, we are to help them, not destroy them." Sheen said.  
"Can someone please shut him up?" Cindy yelped.

Sheen quieted and Jimmy continued. He told everyone that they would have to be sneaky and open eyed. Everyone agreed, everyone except Cindy. She wanted to be sure that this was no trick. She was insistant on it. Libby was no help either. She wanted to know that if they were going, if there was a shopping center nearby. Sheen was of some help. He separated the feud by pointing out that if they were to do this, then they needed to do it right and fairly. Of course he did add a few words on Ultra Lord and sugar. Carl was the only one that was quiet and content with himself. Although he did start singing something about llamas.

"Everyone understand?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes, yes." Cindy sighed.  
"We are to find them first and them neutrolize the enemy right." Libby asked.  
"More or less just find out what's going on." Jimmy stated.

Jimmy carefully manuevered the ship from a huge astriod. They had reached Saturn, the prettiest of all plants with a band of rocks surrounding it. Just ahead of them was the astroid belt. Jimmy had heard so much about it. The rocks that had flown towards earth when the dinosaurs roamed, the time when a few astroid rock fragments flew into Kentucky and when a rock dropped into Retroville that he thought was a message from an advanced species.

"I think I'm ready for a nap." Carl yawned.  
"Me too." Sheen sighed.  
"Good dreams." Libby exclaimed.  
"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Cindy joked.

Carl jumped up and the ship lurched onto it's side. Sheen was thrown from the ship and started screaming. That was when they saw the ship. The dingy, ugly looking, and totally destroyed ship that had a broken fuselage line and the brakes were shaky. Jimmy watched as the ship raced over and swallowed Sheen whole. He was almost near tears when he noticed that he, Carl, Libby and Cindy were also being sucked up inside. Jimmy did his best to move the ship out of the force ray. But he couldn't. His ship was low in fuel and it was not the best of power.

Cindy screamed and Libby closed her eyes tight. Carl shivered and Jimmy started to sweat. They were close, Jimmy could feel it. He could feel the heat from the ship and he could smell the fumes from it. A shiver ran up his spine and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Jimmy asked.  
"You fainted." Cindy said.  
"Jimmy, The League is very wary of us." Libby said.  
"Huh?" Jimmy was stunned.  
"The Junk Man and Grandma Taters almost shot us." Cindy stated.  
"I'm glad King Goobot was there." Carl sighed.  
"Yeah, he saved us." Sheen exclaimed.

The doors clanged and Jimmy sat up. A small robot rolled in and sat a tray of pretzels, oranges and apples in front of them. Carl and Sheen started eating right away. Libby and Cindy were a little slower. They were hungry yes, but they also feared that the food was poisoned. Jimmy didn't feel like eating. At that time another robot came in and sat five glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice. The robot even placed a blanket on Jimmy. Everyone was tired, and hungry. Yet they wanted answers. And they wanted them quickly.

_

* * *

__Sorry that this chapter is so short, I really was in a rush this morning. I'm doing this fanfic during my school hours._


	4. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

Jimmy was awakened a few hours later with a heavy click of the metal door. Quickly he straightened his head and swiftly he waked the others. Cindy, Libby and Sheen were quick to their feet. Sheen took a protective barrier between himself and the two girls. Libby and Cindy struck a kicking pose and waited for the door to open. Carl though was the harder to waken as he was dreaming about llamas.

"Watch for retracting claws and guns." Jimmy cautioned.

The door was opened and a metal hand reached in. The door slowly creaked open. There stood King Goobot, Tee and The Junk Man. They walked in and amazingly held out their hands to show that they had no weapons on them. All three had blissful looks on their faces.

"Calm yourself." King Goobot said. "We mean you no harm."

King Goobot was the king of the Yokians and he had a shrewd temper. He had no body parts; he just lived in a container of green liquids. Sheen had once commented that him and his people looked like something out of his nose. King Goobot was recently married to Queen Moocan of Yolkian. He wore a yellow crown with red, blue and green gems on it. He was very fond of destruction and he thrived on it.

Tee was a sentimental fellow that had a heart and a temper. His eyes were icy blue and his skin was purple. He wasn't too tall, but he was very strong and could have squeezed the breathe out of an infant in a millisecond. But he was also a softy that loved the word "fool". Right now he was wearing a blue-stripped shirt with a necklace on his neck. The necklace had the letter T on it. He had two earrings in his tiny ears. He wore blue jeans and yellow boots.

The Junk Man was a hideous creature with three eyes; one was on the back of his head. He wore dingy brown tacky trousers with a gray shirt. He had five obstacles on the top of his head. The Junk Man had a hideous stench to him and that went wondrously with his horrible attitude.

"What do you want with us?" Jimmy asked.

"Questions will be answered later, follow us." King Goobot sighed.

The five children followed them. Cindy and Libby were scared but were brave at the same time. The only way you could have noticed was to look back and see that both were shivering slightly. Carl was deathly scared. He walked with the others with his hands covering his eyes. Sheen and Jimmy were the only brave ones.

"I'm glad you have come." The Junk Man said.

"Yeah, us too." Jimmy whispered.

"You don't know how relieved you'll make us." King Goobot said.

"Where are you taking us?" Libby asked.

King Goobot turned around at a brown door. Slowly he opened it and floated in. Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy followed suit. In the room was a long table. And sitting at the table was Grandma Taters, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych and the space bandits, Zix and Travoltron.

"Take a seat please." King Goobot offered.

Grandma Taters was an old alien woman that had grey hair and blue eyes. She wore an old pink, blue and purple dress with light blue high heeled shoes. She had a bad temper, whenever it was sparked her eyes would turn solid black. She loved to nap and laze about but she had the best ideas of the whole bunch. She was very quick too.

Baby Eddie had a short tuft of hair on the top of his head. His blue eyes almost took the whole of his face as they were so big. He was no more than seven months old. But he was very smart and quick on his feet. All he wore was a white diaper. He and Jimmy were cousins, but there was no apparent resenblance at all.

Professor Calamitous was an old man that had a balding white topped head with icy blue eyes. He wore a scientists white jacket and black shoes. Once he couldn't complete his sentences. Beautiful Gorgeous was his daughter. He was a very skillful man with chemicals and other such things like that. He loved building things.

Beautiful Gorgeous was a pretty twenty two year old woman with black hair that went way past her shoulders, steel blue eyes and she was tall. She wore a leather black outfit and had matching black boots on. She had a bad attitude that was possibly passed down from her father to herself. She had a tendacy to make a face whenever she was angry.

Eustace Strych was the local rich boy that had everything in the palm of his hand. He had brown curly hair, blue eyes and a pug nose that stuck out on his face. He and Jimmy were close enemies. Eustace had one of those yellow checkered polo suits on with matching pants and shoes.

Travoltron was one of the bandits that had tried to steal Jimmy, Libby, Carl, Sheen and Cindy's rubies. He had icy blue eyes and purple skin. The only way for you to tell him apart from Tee was that his ears were enormous and that he was skinny. He had one earring and he wore a blue shirt with a yellow belt crossing his chest. His blue jeans were very tight and he wore yellow boots.

Zix was totally different than Tee and Travoltron. He had pink skin, large ears and he was chubby. He was the leader of the bandits. He wore a pink shirt with a yellow belt to hold his blue jeans up. As with the other bandits, he wore yellow boots. He had a very rough attitude. But he could have had a softer side if he wanted it that way. His heart was made of gold.

"Jimmy, hello." Eustace Strych said.

"Hello Eustace." Jimmy sighed.

"I'll give you five minutes to explain this." Cindy screamed.

"It'll have to be more than that." King Goobot sighed.

King Goobot pulled down a screen and Zix pushed a button. The screen was colored in a green veil as it showed the resent fight with a big, yellow ship. The ship was firing shots at the screen and soon the screen went blank. Afterwards a picture of Meldar Prime was shown. King Goobot paused it then.

"This is Meldar Prime." He announced.

"I know who he is." Jimmy stated.

"What about him." Sheen asked.

"He has been attacking us for a long time now." Eustace Strych said.

"He's the son of Angela Irene." King Goobot exclaimed.

Everyone quieted. Angela Irene had disappeared three months ago with all of her horses. She had a very clear record that made her the great one she was. She raced horses and she wrote books. She had red hair, green eyes and she was very skinny. Cindy and Libby were jumping for joy at the mention of her name. Angela was thirty three years old.

"You mean, we'll be able to see her?" Libby exclaimed.

"Yes, soon." King Goobot announced.

"How soon?" Cindy screamed.

"Three hours." King Goobot sighed.

"Calm yourself." Jimmy said.

"You hush." Libby said.

"Yeah Jimmy, we've been wanting to meet her since we were three." Cindy said.

**Sorry this is late, I've been going through a major writers block and have just gotten out of it. The next chapter will have alot more emotion in it. It'll also be quick. **


	5. Landing

**Landing**

Jimmy watched as they came up to a small orange and blue planet. His heart raced as he saw the red rings around it and his eyes began to lbur at the sight of such a pretty planet.Cindy and Libby thought the same. Carl was only interested in the animals. Sheen wasn't paying any attention at all. King Goobot looked at the children with scourning eyes. He had never understood the reason for conseption, birth or growing up. All he knew was that his kind were just flushed into a glass case that protected their insides.

"How big is this planet?" Jimmy asked.  
"Five hundred and fifty thousand miles across." King Goobot said.  
"Does that include water?" Libby asked.  
"Yes, and cliffs." King Goobot stated.  
"It's really pretty." Tee said. "Fool."  
"Hey don't call me..." Libby shrieked.  
"Calm yourself buddy." Zix said.  
"How pretty?" Cindy asked.  
"The sunrises are sweet to look at and the sunsets are sad." Tee muttered.  
"How do you know?" Jimmy butted in.  
"Because I grew up there." Tee said.

Cindy, Libby and Jimmy exchanged looks and shrugging their shoulders they picked up their black packs. Binaculars, rope, a cantine and a radio were in it along with a blanket and some of their clothes. Tee, Zix and Travoltron, The Junk Man, Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous, Eustace Strych, Grandma Taters and Baby Eddie had the same. Only Baby Eddie had a small sack with baby diapers in it. King Goobot didn't have anything as he didn't wear clothes or wear diapers.

"What'd you bring?" Travoltron asked.  
"None of your business fool." Tee exclaimed.  
"Cool it man." Zix shrieked.  
"I was just aasking you a question." Travoltron said.  
"What's wrong with Tee?" Cindy whispered to Jimmy.  
"Like I'm suppost to know." Jimmy whispered back.  
"Tee is the son of Angela Irene." King Goobot whispered.  
"Really?" Jimmy and Cindy said together.  
"Yes, and he's been a bit rashy lately." King Goobot whispered again.  
"Why are we whispereing?" Cindy asked.  
"Because if we don't, he'll get edgy on us." King Goobot whispered back.  
"Oh, okay got it." Cindy said.

Cindy and Jimmy looked up. Tee was looking meanly at them. His hands were in tight fists and his eyes were wide. His body looked like he was about to fight. Jimmy and Cindy took in one desperate move. Both moved behind The Junk Man and Libby took protection behind Zix and Travoltron. Libby was scared as she had never seen such a mean, forceful face before. It looked as if Tee would explode and erupt anytime now.

"C...calm yourself T..Tee." Cindy stammered.  
"Please do." Libby shuttered.  
"Tee, come here." Travoltron said.

Tee walked over to Travoltron and sat down His hands remained in fists and his face began to get red. Jimmy and Cindy glanced once then with a mad dash streaked across the room. The Junk Man slowly moved the ship in for a landing and soon a yellow cloud of dust clouded around them. Jimmy shaded his eyes and looked at the distant space that he could barely see.

What he saw were alot of sand dunes, cliffs and a small pond of water. No animals were around and he saw no forestry. He looked up at the sky and saw that there was a huge bird flying above them. Its wingspan had to be twenty feet wide and it had a small head on a heavy neck. Its colors were blue on green.

"What a pretty bird." Libby squealed.  
"That's a Velemia." Tee said.  
"A Velemia is a predator." Travoltron stated.  
"And very dangerous." Tee stated. "Fools."  
"I'm beginning to hate that word." Libby whispered to Cindy.  
"Me too." Cindy whispered back.

The hatchway was lowered and a big puff of dusty flew in. Jimmy, Cindy and Carl coughed. Sheen and Libby both sneezed. Tee, Travoltron, Zix, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strytch, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junk Man and King Goobot covered their faces. Soon the dust went away and everyone could see the land.

The land was a vast space of dust that held some squirming beetles. A snakes slithered past and a loud bellow could be heard. Tee sniffed the air and then set off at a thunderous pace. The others galloped to catch up. Jimmy and Cindy took one last look at the ship before they ran up behind the others. Both had the same thoughts in thier heads. Where they being led into a trap?

"Tee is the only one of us that knows the land." King Goobot yelled back.  
"And he is more in knowing the wild life too." Travoltron said.  
"And he knows alot more of where Angela is." Zix said.

Tee looked back and with a grimace, started to lengthen his strides. Zix, Travoltron annd the others had to really keep up with him. When they reached a small cliff almost all of them, except Tee and King Goobot of course, were out of breath. Below them they saw a green piece of land that stretched way past the eyesight mark. A small dainty house was in the middle and a big white fence was around it. A bunch of animals were running about in the fences.

"I'm home." Tee sighed.

Libby and Cindy, without saying a word, rushed down the hill and into the grassy spit of land. A shot was heard on the horizon and a puff of smoke could be seen coming from Cindy's pack. Quickly they retreated to a sheltered rock. The door of the house was thrusted open and out came a rifle. The woman behind it had the sinister look of doom on her face. Her hands clasped the rifle around the middle. Her eyes were very bright. Her lips were drawn into a tight snarl. Her motives were clear.**

* * *

Here's the next chapter, told you this one would be very emotional and quick.**


	6. Anger Management

**Anger Management**

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen ran down the cliff screaming at the top of their lungs. Cindy looked up and with a scream jumped from behind the rock. Libby stayed behind the rock. Tee, Travoltron and Zix ran quickly behind Jimmy, Sheen and Carl. Before the three boys knew it, they were in the air and going behind a rock. Cindy ducked back behind the rock; a bullet pieced the soil at her feet.

"Why'd you do that?" Jimmy asked.  
"You must never run like that down a cliff." Zix exclaimed.  
"Especially not when someone is holding a gun at you." Tee commented.  
"But, Cindy and Libby…" Sheen screamed.  
"They'll be fine if they stay put." Travoltron stated.

King Goobot and The Junk Man traveled slowly down the cliff and bypassed the rocks that the children were hiding behind. The woman raised her gun but didn't fire. King Goobot gave her a small sheet of paper and she nodded her head. Before Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby knew it, the woman was asking them to come down slowly.

"Come down slowly with your hands up." She said.

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby slowly descended the cliff. Tee, Travoltron and Tee followed. Soon the children were in front of the woman. Tee looked up lovingly. The woman looked down and with a heart stricken scream fell to her knees. Before Jimmy knew it he saw that the woman was changing into one of the creatures Meldar Prime was. But this one was a female!

"But, how…" Jimmy started.  
"Calm yourself." The creature said." My name is Gertrude."  
"Hello Gertrude." Cindy said.  
"Nice to meet you." Sheen said.  
"If you please follow me." Gertrude said.

The children, The Junkman, Zix, Travoltron, Tee and King Goobot followed Gertrude into the house. Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Grandma Taters, the Bandits, Professor Calamitous, and Beautiful Gorgeous all descended the cliff as fast as they could. Soon all were inside a very big house.

"Wow, look at that ceiling." Libby exclaimed.  
"Look at the stairway railing." Jimmy stated.  
"Guys, take a look at this." Cindy said.

The house was the most eloquent and beautiful house they had ever seen. It was a lot better than Eustace Strych's mansion. The railings were gold and the ceiling was big. The floors were so clean you could see your reflection in it. The windows, although small, were painted with green shrubbery. A huge couch was in the living room and the kitchen was one of those Victorian made. There was a door on the end of the hall that smelled of electric gadgets.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Libby exclaimed.  
"Why thank you." Said a woman.

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby all looked back and saw that a skinny woman was descending the stairs. A cane was in her left hand and she walked with a slight limp. Gertrude floated over to the woman and landed in her arms. The woman smiled and ruffled the creatures red hair.

"Come, we have much to discuss." The woman said.  
"Wait a minute." Jimmy said.  
"Yeah, what if you're tricking us?" Libby stated.  
"I'd never kidnap a child." The woman said. "My names Angela Irene."

With the mentioning of her name the creases in her eyes squinted. Libby and Cindy jumped up and down for joy and before Angela knew it, she was being bombarded with questions.

"Why'd you more here?" Libby asked.  
"When did you start racing?" Cindy shrieked.  
"When did you start writing books?" Libby asked.  
"Why are you limping?" Cindy asked.  
"How's your injury?" Libby screamed.  
"STOP!" Angela screamed.

Libby and Cindy looked at Angela with shocked faces. Angela's face was beet red and she had her hands in fists. Tee walked forwards and cleared his throat. Angela looked up and with a shocked expression on her face jumped the rest of the stairs. Tee jumped up and landed in her arms.

"Where did you go?" Angela asked him.  
"Mom." Tee said.  
"Mom!" Cindy said.  
"You all must be hungry." Angela said.  
"Yes, let me see, yes." Carl shrieked.  
"Of course." Sheen said.  
"I guess I could use some grub." Libby said.

Angela looked at Gertrude. Gertrude smiled and led everyone except Tee, who was with Angela, into the dining room. Gertrude was pink skinned with blue eyes. She wasn't as big as Meldar and she looked young. She had a gold suit with red trimmings on the side.

"Here we are." Angela said.

Angela placed a tray of pretzels, cakes, cheese and some alien stuff on the table. She walked over and sat in a layed back recliner. Tee jumped from her arms only once to get an alien morsel from the tray. Angela smiled and scratched his head.

"Angel," King Goobot said. "We need your help."  
"With what?" Angela asked.  
"Your other son, Meldar Prime." King Goobot said.

Angela stiffened, her face turned ashen white and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Gertrude floated to her and splashed her face with water. Angela shuddered awake and with a yawn straightened her back.

"What about my son?" She asked.  
"He's been attacking our ship." King Goobot said.  
"He's been what!" Angela snapped.  
"Have you ever heard of that game show Win Lose and Kaboom?" Libby asked.  
"No, what about it?" Angela asked.  
"Meldar destroys planets after the show." Jimmy said.  
"What!" Angela shrieked.  
"Please understand…" King Goobot said.  
"Understand, understand that my baby is destroying planets and attacking others!" Angela shrieked.  
"Angel please…" King Goobot started but was interrupted.  
"It's Angela, if you can't get my name right then don't talk." Angela screamed.

Angela's face had turned a ruby red and her eyes were very bright. Her chest was rising quickly and she had to stop to take in every breath she could. She was wheezing and before long she was coughing. Gertrude floated over and retrieved a glass of water. She gave it to Angela and she drank it quickly.

"This cannot be happening." Angela sighed.  
"We are so sorry we had to give you this news." King Goobot stammered.  
"No, I'm glad you did." Angela said.  
"What are we going to do?" Jimmy asked.  
"We'll have to find Meldar." Angela sighed.  
"But how?" Libby asked.  
"By using my technology." Angela said.

King Goobot looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. His mouth moved slowly and his hands flew to his face. Before long there was a muffled sigh from him. Angela walked over and placed a hand on his metallic shoulder. He looked up and smiled. Angela smiled back and without a word lifted the tray from the table and carried it back to the kitchen.


	7. The Room

**The Room**

"Will you be able to stay here?" Angela asked.  
"Yes, that is if you..." Jimmy started.  
"It'll be fine." Libby said.  
"It'll be a great adventure." Cindy said.  
"Can I get an apple ?" Carl asked.  
"Big room for me." Sheen exclaimed.

Angela rolled her eyes. No way was she going to let that one boy out of her sight. He was to unstable and he had already broken her prized trophy for showmanship in dressage. King Goobot, Eustace Strytch, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, The Junk Man, Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous, Zix and Travoltron would sleep in the guest room. And so would Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl. Only Tee would be sleeping in a bed. His old bed was ready and he was already asleep in it.

"You all will be sleeping in the guest room." Angela said again.  
"Ah, but were you guests." Libby protested.  
"Doesn't matter, your still sleeping in there." Angela said.

It took Jimmy a while to get to sleep. His sleeping mat was lumpy and there was that insistant roaring and pinging in the kitchen that kept him up. Cindy too, couldn't get to sleep. The floor was cold. Only Carl, Libby and Sheen slept well that night. Eustace Strytch, Baby Eddie and Beautiful Gorgeous were kept up by the snoring of Professor Calamitous and Grandma Taters. The Junk Man, Zix and Travoltron slept in front of the fireplace. King Goobot, since he was a king, was sleeping soundly on the couch. Angela, even didn't have a good night. The ticking of the clock kept her up.

It was three in the morning when Jimmy couldn't stand it anymore. He kicked his covers off and jumped off of the cold floor. Cindy seemed to of had it to, she was also getting up from the floor. Slowly and carefully they stumbled out of the room and down the hall. A hall clock ticked three fifteen. Before they knew it they bumped into each other with a screech. The house cast many shadows and there was alot of noise coming from it too.

"Where are we going?" Cindy asked.  
"To see what's in that room." Jimmy stated.  
"Angela might not like that." Cindy said.  
"I'll never be able to sleep with that racket going on." Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Just ignore it." Cindy said.  
"Oh, and why are you coming along?" Jimmy asked.  
"Well, um well." Cindy blushed.  
"I knew it." Jimmy sighed.

Jimmy walked into the kitchen, Cindy at his heels, he slowly walked towards the grey door. The door had a golden doorknob on it and a towel was covering the top. Slowly Jimmy pushed the door, which of course didn't open. He then tried to twist the doorknob. It was unlocked. A big burst of heat and the smell of dirty diapers met his and Cindy's nostrils. Holding their noses they pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside and into a dark room. Before Jimmy and Cindy knew it, the door gave a mighty hiss, then shut itself on them. Jimmy and Cindy started to pound on the door. They screamed and screamed until their voices were hoarse.

"It's useless." Cindy sighed.  
"I think your right." Jimmy agreed.  
"Lets find a way out of here." Cindy shrieked.  
"Okay, first let me find that switch for the lights." Jimmy said to himself.

As Jimmy was fondling the wall Cindy looked about the room. The room had all sorts of tables and two huge machine were in the middle of it. There was another door that probably led to another room or chamber. Cindy walked down the stairs and looked at one of the machines. Before she could get halfway down Jimmy found the lights and turned them on. Cindy jumped and gave a little yell. Jimmy rolled his eyes at Cindy and without saying a word he pressed a button. The machines started working, a big puff of smoke came from the pipe and a squeal came from the belt. Jimmy and Cindy now could see that machines had alot of metallic objects in them, one had the word female on the side and the other had the word male on the front.

"What is she doing in here?" Cindy asked.  
"Don't you understand?" Jimmy whispered.  
"No, understand what?" Cindy asked.  
"That she builds these suits for Meldar's kind." Jimmy exclaimed.

Before Cindy could gasp there was a big thump on the other side of the door. They slinked towards it and peeked through the doorknob keyhole. What they saw was incredible. Jimmy was speechless, Cindy was breath taken. Slowly and carefully they pushed the door inwards. Inside was a new room was a lot of beds. A little chuckled and a ruffle of clothing could be heard. Jimmy looked in and saw that someone was moving inside the room.

"Um, Cindy." Jimmy said.  
"Yes Jimmy." Cindy said.  
"Is it me, or is someone moving inside there?" Jimmy asked.  
"No, I also see someone." Cindy said.

Before Jimmy and Cindy knew it, a hand reached out and pulled the door the rest of the way open. They both screamed and ran to a darkened corner. Soon they were hugging each other. They both looked up to see that a ghostly creature walked towards them. Cindy screamed and shielded her face. Jimmy pushed himself in front of Cindy and acted as a barrier. The creature stepped on the floor and a terrified yelp erupted. Cindy peeked out from behind Jimmy. A light was turned on and before they knew it, Angela was standing between them and the creature that was screaming his head off.

"Do you think Angela's mad at us?" Cindy asked.  
"What do you think?" Jimmy said sarcastically.  
"Hey, it's just a question." Cindy shot back.

Angela had totally yelled at them for thirty three minutes and fifty seconds. Jimmy and Cindy were actually sorry for the others as Angela had wakened them with her screaming. She had really been steamed about something that they had down, but whatever it was they did not know. Both now wished that they hadn't of gone down there in the first place.


	8. Meldar

**Meldar**

"Isn't this the life?" Eustace Strytch exclaimed.  
"Sure is." Sheen yelped.  
"Atleast we get a break from school." Jimmy sighed.  
"I'll second that." Cindy muttered.  
"I call third." Libby stated.  
"School, you go to school!" Zix exclaimed.

Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Eustace and Zix were lying in front of a crystal clear pool. All of them had smoothies in their hands and they all had bathing suits on. Zix was the uglier one in the suit. Tee was also there, so was Professor Finbarr Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous; baby Eddie, the Junkman, Grandma Taters and Travoltron. The only one that wasn't there was Angela herself. She had said that she had a few things to take care of.

"Man are these smoothies smashing or what?" Eustace exclaimed.  
"Enough to freeze a couple of brains." Jimmy called back.  
"What flavor you guys got?" Sheen asked.  
"Brain freeze, BRAIN FREEZE." Carl screamed.

Everyone started laughing.

"Mines banana." Cindy stated.  
"Strawberry." Libby said.  
"Blue berry." Jimmy said.  
"Root beer." Eustace said.  
"I got a mix between gunk chunks, blubber and sea meggeal." Zix said.

Everyone looked at Zix strangely. His glass was bubbling with a pink mess that was oozing slowly down the side. Zix looked at them strangely them to make matters worse he gulped down a big mouthful of his smoothie. Libby and Cindy gagged, Jimmy ran into the house holding his mouth, Eustace, Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous looked away. The only ones to not gag or get sick were Tee, Travoltron, The Junk Man, Grandma Taters, baby Eddie, and King Goobot.

"What?" Zix called.  
"Uh I think I'm going to be…." Libby started.  
"See you guys laaaater." Cindy ran into the house.

At that time Angela walked out. She had a pink robe over her body and a milkshake in her left hand. She had a cross between a smile and a frown on her face. Tee smiled and ran towards her. Angela held her hands out and caught him. His glass all but spilled and so did hers.

"What's going on here?" Angela asked.  
"Nothing mom." Tee said.  
"Just getting sick." Cindy muttered.  
"Getting sick about what?" Angela asked.

Everyone pointed to Zix's cup. Angela smiled and pulled out a napkin she walked over to Zix and surrounded his cup with it. He smiled warmly up at her. She smiled at him.

"So, are you going to explain what was in that room?" Jimmy asked.  
"Maybe, then again maybe not." Angela sighed.  
"But but." Jimmy sighed.  
"I'll think about it." Angela said.

Jimmy looked down at the ground. He really wanted an answer. But as always, grown ups had to wait and see. He didn't understand it. Neither did Cindy who had a very sad look on her face.

Angela looked at the two children and chuckled to herself. She, herself, had never liked children. And this was only adding to her hate. She loved alien children yes, but that was because they demanded a lot less than human children. They never cried day and night, they weren't as messy and they were a lot more understanding.

"If you're good I'll explain things in a few hours." Angela said.

Angela smiled at how Jimmy and Cindy's faces lit up. They looked happy, so did all the others. She saw King Goobot and Professor Calamitous were talking off to the side. It made her cringe that they were speaking in seclusion. Angela slowly rubbed Tee's head, which was on her leg, and she started scratching his ear. Zix looked over at them questioningly. So did Travoltron. The Junk Man and Grandma Taters looked away in disgust.

Angela looked off to her right and saw that she was beside Beautiful Gorgeous. Beautiful Gorgeous was wearing a two-piece bathing suit with matching green shades. She had slippers on her feet and a shield was up to her chin. Angela laughed calmly to herself.

"Everyone, go get dressed." Angela said.  
"Why?" Cindy asked.  
"Well, I understand if you don't want to take the grand tour." Angela exclaimed.

That was all it took, everyone jumped up and ran towards the changing rooms. It took forever for them to get dressed. But finally they got dressed and met Angela on the front stair of the spiraling staircase.

"Are you ready?" Angela asked.  
"Yes." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Do please, I can't wait." Libby exclaimed.  
"Lets go!" Jimmy shouted.  
"Calm yourself now." Angela sighed.

Angela started walking up the stairs. Everyone followed in a dignified matter. Jimmy couldn't wait to see this house. It looked so small on the outside, but it was enormous on the inside. Cindy and Libby were almost ready to jump out of their pants; they were so nervous and happy at the same time. Eustace was also feeling the heat; his hands and his feet were getting very hot. The Junk Man, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, and baby Eddie looked up cheerfully. Zix and Travoltron were skipping beside Tee with smiles on their faces. Grandma Taters and King Goobot looked up and the ceiling and squealed.

"The tour hasn't started yet and yet you're already jumping for joy." Angela said.

Baby Eddie started to jog up the stairs. Grandma Taters, Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous followed. By the time they reached the top step they were out of breath. Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby, Eustace and The Junk Man were also out of breath. Tee, Travoltron, Zix, King Goobot were the only ones that weren't out of breath. Angela was even out of breath.

Angela straightened and started leading them into the different rooms of the house. The first was Tee's old bedroom. The bed and curtains were enough to make everyone chuckle. They had ducks on them. The floor was white carpeted, and the walls were of Mango coloring. There was a palm tree, off to the side were a bunch of toys sat in a toy box and a basketball hoop stood to one corner. The room was very neat looking.

"This is Tee's old bedroom." Angela said.  
"Awe, so cute." Zix commented.  
"I was just a kid fool." Tee snapped.  
"He was five when he was in this room." Angela backed up.

Angela closed the door to the room and walked to the left. She came up to another room that had a very shiny door. She slowly opened it and everyone gaped in disbelief. This was Meldar's room. He had the same colored walls as Tee's room but he had a banana tree off to the side. A wooden toy box stood off into the corner. The curtains and bed sheets had crystal stars on them. Mango carpet covered the wooden floorboards and a basketball hoop was set off into the closet. The room looked and smelled as if no one had been in it for a long time.

Angela slowly closed the door and continued the tour. She led the group into fifty other additional rooms and into the kitchen. She led them into the dining room, basement and cellar. Afterwards she led them back into the kitchen.

"I wasn't going to show you guys this, but I think it only fair that I should." Angela said.

Slowly Angela opened the door, a light flickered on and the room was bathed in brightness. The machines started working. There was a metallic bang all about the room. Angela smiled, everyone gawked at the machines. Everyone except Tee, Jimmy, and Cindy that is. Slowly Angela descended the stairs. Everyone followed slowly, still gawking at the machines.

"This is my suit making factory." Angela said.  
"What is all this?" Libby asked.  
"They make the suits Meldar wears." Jimmy said.  
"But why would he need a body?" Libby asked.  
"I'm just about getting to that." Angela said.

Angela led everyone around the machines and to a door. A lot of noise was coming from inside, Angela slowly pushed the door in. The lights in the factory shut off, everyone except Angela, screamed. Slowly Angela stepped in. The others followed quickly.

The room they were now in held a lot of beds in it. The lights weren't as bright as with the other room. A machine was slowly pushing the beds side to side. The walls were of plain rock and the floors were of granite rock formation.

Angela walked over to one of the beds and lifting up a small bundle walked over to a chair. The others followed. Libby and Cindy looked at the bundle for the longest time before they noticed it was a baby.

The baby had a red tuft of stringy hair on the top of his head and his eyes were green. He had no body, just a small head. His eyes almost took the whole of his face. His mouth and nose were very small. Angela cuddled the baby closely.

"Meldar is a race of Velexians." Angela explained. "They are born without a body."  
"Oh my…." Cindy exclaimed."  
"Poor Meldar." Libby cooed.  
"Excuse me, but are we forgetting who Meldar is?" Jimmy screamed.

The baby sniffled and started to cry. Angela calmed him and looked at Jimmy meanly. Jimmy looked at her in the same way. Cindy pulled away from the group and shoved Jimmy harshly into the wall. Jimmy yelped in pain.

"Okay, everyone out." Angela whispered.

Everyone marched out of the room. Angela followed at a brisk pace. She slowly closed the door and marching up the flight of stairs to the kitchen disappeared. The others followed sadly.

"See what you did?" Cindy muttered.  
"I didn't do anything." Jimmy whispered.  
"You screamed while we were in front of a baby." Cindy hissed.  
"Angela isn't in a happy mood." Sheen whispered to Carl.  
"I'll say." Carl agreed.


	9. Matrix Generators

**Matrix Generators**

"Jimmy, slow down." Cindy yelled.  
"Can't, I have to see that machine." Jimmy hissed.  
"Then allow me to catch up." Cindy stated.  
"Jimmy, can't we slow down a smidging?" Carl asked.  
"Which machine are we to look at again?" Libby asked.  
"The one that had alot of blue crystals in it." Jimmy said.  
"I saw no machine with no blue crystals inside of it." Cindy said.  
"Well, I did." Jimmy exclaimed.

Jimmy ran way ahead of the others, his brown hair was whisking back forcefully into his eyes and his lungs felt as if they would explode. But he couldn't stop, he couldn't afford to let Angela see what he and his friends were about to do. Libby and Cindy didn't know, neither did Sheen or Carl. Right now, they were just tagging along because he asked them to follow him. He, in no way, wanted Angela on his back no more than what was needed. She was already getting bitter every day.

Libby was almost out of breath when they reached the door that led into that room with all those noisy machines. She had no intention of cleaning no dirty diapers or burping any squirmish baby that was neglected by that woman that she use to like. She couldn't believe it, she and Cindy both had expected someone alot nicer but instead they had found a mean, grumpy woman with a sour attitude that took care of alien children.

Sheen and Carl didn't really understand why Angela was so grumpy, but they knew that she was as mean as a wild turkey on the rise for the peak of the season. Jimmy was even astonished by her attitude towards him. She had spent three hours each and every day yelling at him. She never yelled at Eustace or the others. She made them sleep in the dining room, while Tee and the others were allowed to sleep on warm beds. The only one of the League that she didn't respect was Eustace. He was also made to sleep in the dining room, but he was given a warmer blanket than they. He was also allowed to sleep on the couch.

Eustace slowly followed them into the spiraling stairway and down into the long red hallway. His careful steps didn't give away his presence. He knew what they were going to do, and he wanted to be a part of it. If not, at least have someone to talk to.No one else would, Angela wouldn't even talk to him and he was in her fan club. Why would someone so nice on the television be so mean in real life he didn't know, but he knew he didn't want to grow up.

"Jimmy, please tell us where we are going." Libby exclaimed.  
"Keep your voice down." Jimmy whispered angrily.  
"Not until you tell us." Libby insisted.  
"Okay, okay." Jimmy sighed. " To that machine room."  
"But Angela said we aren't to step foot in that room." Cindy protested.  
"I want to know what was in that one machine." Jimmy stated.  
"Jimmy, be reasonable." Libby stammered.  
"Yeah Jimmy, Angela will really be mad." Cindy exclaimed.  
"I don't care." Jimmy stammered.

Jimmy really didn't, all he wanted was to find out what Angela was really doing. Angela was up to something. Either it being illegal or not, it was suspitious enough to bring his attention to high wire. That baby was a prime example for him to begin thinking, then it was that machine that made the suits. Then he had seen the machine that held the blue crystals. He was really confused as to why these creatures needed so much stuff. The suits and the blue stuff he could see, but Angela taking care of them. That was the thing that led Jimmy to think that she was stealing children besides her own.

Jimmy slowly rounded the corner and fell into Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous, Travoltron and Zix. For the first time in his life he was frightened. He felt his arms get goosebumps and he began to sweat. Beautiful Gorgeous seemed to of felt his fear as she kneeled down and ruffled his hair. Jimmy hissed at her. He didn't want her touching him. He walked away from her and went down the red hallway. This house was so big, but it was small on the outside.

"Jimmy, hold on, remember what Angela is like." Libby stated.  
"Yeah, she'll chew your head off." Cindy added.  
"She will Jimmy." Zix added.  
"I don't care, I want to know what is in that room." Jimmy protested.  
"Fine, it's your head though." Zix said.  
"Jimmy, be reasonable." Professor Calamitous said. "She is somewhat mean I'll admit."  
"Somewhat!" Cindy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, she's just a teddy bear." Libby said.  
"She's just waiting for someone to cross her path." Cindy added.  
_"Why is she that mean anyways?" Jimmy thought._

Jimmy rounded the corner and bypassed the room Angela was in. He only took a few minutes of his time to look in. Angela was no where in sight, so he walked away. His mind was a fury thuder of explanations of why she was not in that room. Eustace, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Zix and Travoltron followed blissfully behind him. Libby and Cindy though, didn't. They sneaked into the room and slowly walked towards the fire place.

The fire place had alot of paper ashes in it and the room smelt of smoke. Her desk had alot of ashes and paper clippings on it. Libby walked over to the desk with an expressionless look on her face, Cindy walked over to the fire place. Something inside made her think that there was a secret passage or something like that there.

"Hey Cindy." Libby called.  
"Yeah" Cindy said.  
"Come here." Libby said.

Libby was leaning over the paper clippings on the desk. She had a scared expression on her face. Her eyes were wide open. Cindy followed and saw that she was reading an article on Meldar himself.

**_Strikes Again_**

_From all we know is that our favorite game show, Intergalatic Showdown, was canceled a few weeks ago. By the hands of a human boy named Jimmy Neutron. Meldar Prime, the host, was in a fury panic and suceeded to attacking the western fronteir of Planet Gorlock and destroying the planet. He next attacked Planets Nebletron and Brainicus. _

_So why hasn't Meldar struck anymore? Is it because he has taken his revenege on the worlds that made him a fool? Or is it because he is waiting for the next chance he can get to destroy the only living planet that has eluded him? Maybe it's both, maybe Meldar is just waiting for his next chance. Maybe we should just wait for the next news announcement. I know one thing; I wouldn't want to live on Earth if I were you._

Cindy looked at Libby fearfully. They knew now why Angela was so mean. She was trying to force herself to not believe it. She was a true mother. No mother wanted to believe that her child was causing mischief and horror to other worlds. Libby now understood. She felt the tears slowly stream down her face. Cindy, too, felt tears flowing.

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Eustace, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Zix and Travoltron were way down the hallway when they noticed that Cindy and Libby were not with them. Jimmy didn't really care, but Sheen and Eustace did. He was litteraly dragged back to were they had stopped a few minutes ago. And it was there that they found the girls.

"There you guys are." Eustace exclaimed.  
"Come on guys, we are burning the time..." Jimmy started.  
"What are you guys DOING?" Angela screamed.

Angela was in a furious mood. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were very shiny. She had her hands in fists and her feet were firmly against the floor. Libby and Cindy set out a little yelp and ran behind the boys. Angela stormed towards them but stopped when they moved a few steps back. Her eyes drifted towards her desk and the clippings that were strewn all about her desk top.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Libby asked.  
"Tell you what?" Angela asked.  
"That you were trying to not believe." Cindy said.  
"Believe what?" Angela said.  
"Believe that your son was causing so much destruction." Libby said.  
"Oh that." Angela stammered.  
"Your trying to protect him?" Jimmy said.  
"No, she's trying to think it never happened." Cindy said.  
"You don't know the fear, hatred and pain I've gone through." Angela said.  
"If that is true, then why are you so mean?" Jimmy yelled.  
"She's trying to..." Libby said.  
"SHUT UP." Jimmy screamed.

Angela pulled outher chair and pushed herself into it. Libby was the only one to see the tears slowly flowing down her cheeks and chin. She saw the shivering lips and the eyes flutter open and close. She saw the signs of a woman that really didn't mean what she had done, she saw that this woman was just acting on instinct and her will of life.

"Angel, we are so sorry." Libby said.  
"No, you shouldn't be." Angela said. "It was all my doing."  
"No it wasn't." Libby said.  
"I'm sorry, I feel so lost." Angela sighed.

Libby saw Angela reach her hand to the small drawer on the left side of the desk. She saw Angela open it, Angela brought out some red circled crystals. The crystals looked so much like the crystal generators Meldar used. Only these were a flaming red color. Meldar's and Gertrude's were blue and pink.

"Those are pretty." Libby commented.  
"Thanks," Angela said. "I made them myself."  
"Really, how?" Cindy asked.  
"How'd you get the material to make that?" Jimmy asked.  
"I made them twenty one years ago." Angela said.  
"But you would of been..." Jimmy started.  
"I was nine years old." Angela finished for him. "When I made these."

Jimmy slowly walked over and took a good look at the crystals. No doubt about it, they were exact clones of Meldar's and Gertrudes. His eyes moistened and he looked up at Angela. He now understood. She was trying to save this species. Cindy looked at Jimmy and made a motion for him and her to leave the room. They sneaked out quietly.

"What?" Jimmy asked.  
"Nothing, just wanted to um talk." Cindy said.  
"Okay, talk about what?" Jimmy said.  
"Talk about the world." Cindy whispered.  
"Which one?" Jimmy asked.  
"This one." Cindy said.

Cindy slowly moved closer to Jimmy. He had no idea that she was intending to do something that she had only done in her dreams. Her blonde hair and green eyes shined brightly and clearly stated that she had that secret crush on him.

"Um, Cindy what are you do..." Jimmy started.

Jimmy had no chance to continue his comment, Cindy had jumped on him and had given him the biggest, slobbiest kiss in the world. Jimmy was almost speachless and breathless. His mind had totally shut itself off. He could no longer feel his hands or feet. And he had no knowledge that Angela, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Eustace, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Zix and Travoltron were looking at him and Cindy. He heard the giggling, but he couldn't move.

"And I thought that I'd never see it happen." Libby laughed.  
"So, Libby wanna try..." Sheen asked.  
"Get lost." Libby snapped.


	10. The Ship

_This is the end of Part One. Enjoy the explosive chapter that foretells the ending.

* * *

_

**The Ship**

"So, what do you think Angela wants s for?" Jimmy asked.  
"I don't know, she's been very secretive the last few days." Libby said.  
"Not to mention sneaky." Cindy added.  
"Where is this meeting room anyways?" Jimmy asked.  
"Do you think I'm suppost to know!" Libby yelped.  
"No, sorry." Jimmy apologized.  
"She should have made a map." Cindy said.

Just then there was a red flickering light that made Jimmy and Cindy shield their eyes to. Libby and Sheen sent a volley of ooo's. Carl closed his eyes and breathed in a hideous breath of fright. When they all opened their eyes they saw a fluttering piece of paper at their feet. Jimmy reached down and picked it up slowly. The paper was of the finest white and the seal was purple. There was a blue ribbon that was wound around the paper. Jimmy slowly opened it, he kept his breath low as he felt he knew what it was.

"What is it Jimmy?" Libby asked.  
"It's a map." Jimmy said.  
_"A map?" Cindy thought._

Jimmy was speechless for once. The paper was a map that led to the meeting room. He couldn't understand it, the light that they had seen was the exact color of Angela's Matrix Generators. But that couldn't be right, Angela couldn't of know he and his friends were lost. Angela must have either been spying on them or she had cameras installed somewhere.

"What's that Jimmy?" Libby asked.

Libby pointed to the little note under the map. Jimmy slowly read it. Afterwards his eyes bulged to maximum their size.

_"My generators told me your troubles so take this."_  
"Angela, but how?" Jimmy said.  
"Those generators are not only batteries." Cindy said.  
"Their cameras." Libby added.  
"No, no they're not." Jimmy said. "They're stronger than Meldar's."  
"And your point is." Cindy said.  
"My point is that Meldar had alot less stronger generators than hers." Jimmy said.

Jimmy led the group into the meeting room an hour later with that same thought in mind. Angela must have seen the question on his face as she asked him to see her in another part of the room. Libby, Cindy, Sheen and Carl joined the others at the long table. Grandma Taters and Professor Calamitous were talking about science and other planet. The bandits and King Goobot were talking about clothes. Beautiful Gorgeous and Eustace were talking about how good it was to be in such a house as this. Baby Eddie was sleeping on his chair.

"Jimmy, you wanted to see me." Angela said.  
"No, I don't think so." Jimmy said.  
"About the generators and the map." Angela sighed.  
"Oh, those." Jimmy blushed.  
"Yes, my generators are quite powerful." Angela said.  
"Even more than Meldar's?" Jimmy asked.  
"Alot more than his." Angela said.

Jimmy ruffled his forehead and with a sheepish look on his face he walked over to the table where the other were sitting. Angela joined them with two others. These two were the same species as Meldar. One was a female and the others male.

"This is Boclar and Nancella." Angela said.

Boclar was an elderly male with greyish yellow hair and green eyes. His suit was green and his generators were blue. He had a hoarse voice that demanded alot of attention. Nancella was an elderly female with purple hair, blue eyes and her generators were pink. She had the sweetest face everyone had ever seen. Her eyes and mouth looked as if they were one.

"Hello." Libby said.  
"Hi." Cindy said.  
"Hello." Nancella said.  
"How you doin?" Boclar asked.  
"Um, fine." Sheen said.

Angela was wearing a purple suit with pink dots that made her look very geeky. Her cheeks were red with blush and her hands were sweating. In her hand was a remote with two buttons. One of the buttons was blue, the other was red. The red button was blinking every two seconds. Angela even had a cane to her side and a suitcase to her left. It made her look very demanding.

"Everyone, can I direct your attention to the screen." Angela said.

Everyone looked at the white screen that was being pulled down over the mango colored walls. There was a lot of suspense within the room as the lights were dimmed. Libby saw the goosebumps rise on her skin and Jimmy could feel the sweat slowly sink from his pores. Cindy and Eustace shivered and King Goobot were crossing their fingers.

The screen lit up with the picture of the baby Meldar Prime. His blue eyes and spiraling purple hair stood up on end and his mouth was half open. Also in the picture was a much younger Angela. The younger Angela had silkier red hair and alot prettier eyes. She was also wearing an apron with mushy baby food splashed all over it.

"Meldar was a sentimental fellow at first, but I started to notice something wasn't right by his fifth brithday." Angela said.

The screen was changed and a newer picture was placed up. This one of Meldar being a six year old. He now had a full head of purple hair and his blue eyes were very shiny. He also had a suit of blue. The only thing missing was the generators. Angela was there and from what she looked like, everyone could tell she was not happy. Her red hair was dulling and her eyes were downcasted.

"Meldar began to worry me and that was when I decided to release him." Angela sighed.  
"He and Tee were always getting into fights." Boclar said.  
"We were the ones to tell her that it was time." Nancella sighed.

The screen was changed again, this time it showed a younger yet older image of Meldar. Meldar this time had dark purple hair and blue glassy eyes. His hands were balled up and he was wereing that trademark yellow suit. He also had his generators. Angela was also in the image, but she had three other Velexian babies in her house. Meldar had a jealous and mean look on his face.

"Meldar was twelve in that picture." Angela said.  
"He looks twenty." Jimmy observed.  
"We age quickly." Nancella said.  
"How old are you guys?" Libby asked.  
"Almost thirty." Boclar said.  
"You look fifty." Sheen said.

The screen was changed again and this time an image of Meldar that they all had grown to hate was shown. His dark purple hair, glassy crystal eyes, yellow suits and blue generators were enough to send Angela in a fit of tears. He now had wrinkles on his face and his crests above his eyes stood out clearly. He was now a full grown mature male. The picture was of him on the show, Intergalatic Showdown.

"He's twenty here." Angela sighed.  
"And very powerful." Nancella added.  
"A lot more powerful than I and she." Boclar said.  
"And very dangerous." Angela said.

Jimmy saw the creased look on Angela's face and wanted to cry. This woman had gone through enough already. She didn't need any more trouble. He could see the hurt and determination on her face, her eyes foretold the truth of how pain had molded her into the one she now was. Cindy and Libby could also see it. Her dulling red hair and her shining eyes told them that they had made the worst mistake in the whole universe.

"Angel, we are so..." Jimmy started.  
"Don't be sorry." Angela said. "It's time to rumble."  
"But." Jimmy sighed.  
"Everyone to the ship." Angela ordered.

Everyone leaped up from their seats and ran to the garage were a flashy red ship awaited them. Gertrude was awaiting them, as were a bunch of other Velexians. Jimmy couldnb't help but feel the tears run down his cheeks. He knew everyone would miss Angela badly. But, he also knew alot of her fans would miss her too. Almost everyone started crying when Angela herself walked in.

"Please come back in one piece." Gertrude said.  
"I love you." Jertread said.  
"Have a good trip." Henread said.  
"I love you all." Angela said.

Everyone boarded the ship, except Angela who pulled Gertrude to the side.

"Gertrude, you'll be a good girl right." Angela teased.  
"Yes mom." Gertrude sighed.  
"I'm putting you in control okay." Angela said.  
"I'll make sure everything is exactly the way it was when you get back." Gertrude said.

Gertrude and Angela hugged deeply. Nancella and Boclar waved goodbye to their daughters and sons. It was then Angela's turn to board the ship.

"Is everyone aboard?" Angela asked.  
"Everyone accounted for." Boclar said.  
"Wait a minute, they're coming with us!" Cindy exclaimed.  
"Yes, of course we are." Boclar sighed.  
"They'll be helping me." Angela said.

Angela stepped into the cockpit and started the engine. With one final farewell wave, the ship was pushed out into space and on its way to the beginnig of a long and sad war of love.

**

* * *

****There you have it. The end of part one. I hope you enjoy this one.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As we are nearing the end of Part One I need to explain a few things. There will be four parts to this story/fanfiction. Each chapter concenterating on a specific POV. The first part was on The League Of Villains and Jimmy Neutron. The second will center about Meldar, Angela and Tee. The next part will be centering on Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby and Eustace Strych. And the last part will be centering on every single character.

Now, I know that was confusing, but this part will be alot more confusing. Part one will leave off with chapter ten. The others, although I haven't decided on it yet, will either be that long or longer. Also, Part two will have so more creatures that noone has ever heard of, or at least seen on the show. There will also be alot more of the planets. All through this story/fanfiction there will be fifteen planets in total landed on. And upon, the milky way will not be in this story.

Well, that's all I'm going to say, I don't want to spoil it for you guys now. All I am going to say is that the last chapter of Part One will be explosive. I wish you all luck in reading my fanfiction. After Part One is done, I'll take a break for a week, then I'll jump back in that saddle and toss that lasso about like I'm about to catch a wild bronco. In other words, I'll hot wire myself and get back to writing.

Oh, and I might want to conclude that this fanfiction will have one chapter where Jimmy and Cindy kiss. I do not like stories with romance in them. I'm only doing that for you guys. Since you like reading it so much that is. I'm also rusty with writing all that riff raff stuff with romance and stuff, so if you don't like it, please tell me.

**Characters**

These are the characters so far..

Jimmy Neutron (Genious character and good guy)  
Cindy Vortex (Jimmy-hater(She likes Neutron)character and good girl)  
Libby Folfax (Music loving character and good girl)  
Carl Wheezer (Hypo-Allergic character and good guy)  
Sheen Juarerre Estevez (Comical character and good guy)  
Eustace Strych (Local rich boy, member of League)  
The Junk Man (Stinky alien male, meember of League)  
King Goobot (King of Yokians, member of League)  
Baby Eddie (Cousin of Jimmy, member of League)  
Tee (Bandit, member of League)  
Travoltron (Bandit, member of League)  
Zix (Bandit, member of League)  
Grandma Taters (Elder alien female, member of League)  
Professor Calamitous (Elder evil genious, member of League)  
Beautiful Gorgeous (Calamitous's daughter, member of League)  
Queen Moocan (Only mention a few times)  
Angela Irene (Main character that calms Meldar down, mother of Tee and Meldar)  
Gertrude (Seldom character, daughter of Angela Irene)  
Meldar Prime (Villain and brother of Tee, son of Angela Irene)  
Boclar (Elder male Velexian and friend of Angela)  
Nancella (Elder female Velexian and friend of Angela)

What will the next character named be in the second part? Well, you'll have to wait and see.


	12. The Evil One

_Well, I lied. I wanted to wait for a week to continue this but I just couldn't. Her'es the first chapter(12)of Part Two. Enjoy.

* * *

_

**The Evil One**

"Have you finished the west wing yet?" Meldar asked.  
"Yes Meldar, anything else?" Vandanna said.  
"Good, double check the east wing." Meldar ordered.  
"Right away." Vandanna said.

Vandanna, a robotic beauty, walked away with a satisfied look on her face. She had blonde hair that was painted onto her head. She had a silverish gold crown over her head and she had a fresh coat of silver paint on. Meldar, on the other side, had dark purple hair, crystal glassy eyes and he wore a yellow suit with blue generators for cufflinks.

_"There they are, the dominant life-forms! There they are, highly evolved... The dreams of a million species who are smarter than granite can come true on some beautiful planet if they live to be the most dominant life-form of all, all, aaallllll!"_

Meldar's eyes clouded up with hate and he felt his hands ball up into tight fists. He felt the trickle of sweat fall from his eyebrow and drip past his shirt top. He felt the hatred rise into his heart and evolve into the blind hate of living. Before he knew it, he was pounding the window that shielded the inside of his ship from the outside parsects of space.

"Meldar, MELDAR!" Vanndana exclaimed.

Vanndana wheeled herself over and pulled Meldar away from the window. He fought furiously. The only way he stopped fighting was when Vanndana hugged him close. He at first conceded then pushed her away. He scrunched his face up terribly and with a motion, sent Vanndan on her way to the control room.

"I hate hugging." Meldar yelled.

At that time the red alarm sounded off. Meldar vanished and reappeared behind the wheel. His eyes glared outside the window at the rocks that were threatening to hit his ship. He squinted his eyes and slowly manuevered the ship safely from the rocks without damaging the hull or engines. Vanndana slowly pushed a button that made the ships landing gear start up. Meldar moved the ship onto an orange and blue stripped planet.

"Nice moving." Meldar complemented.  
"Thanks." Vanndana said.  
"Don't mention it." Meldar said.

Meldar really hated making comments, he remembered the hardest time he had had to comment on something for his nineteenth birthday. He was twenty now, but he really felt alot older. His muscles felt harder, and he felt stronger. His crests had gotten yellower and he knew he was a full fledged mature male. All he needed now, was a female to past his evil genes on to.

Vanndana slowly looked up at the blueish grey sky. It looked like rain, yet it also looked like snow. Very pretty looking she thought. Her thoughts must have transfered to Meldar as he grunted with grief in her way. She responded by grunting back. They had a little grunting contest for a few mintues before a hideous thunderclap shook the land.

"We'd best get to shelter." Meldar said.  
"Agreed." Vanndana said.

Vanndana, although she didn't show it, really liked Meldar. He was the only real friend she had ever had. Noone had ever stayed being her friend for as long as they had been. And noone had ever given her the time of day either. She remember the first time she had met him. The youthful sixteen year old that had the makings and mind of a future game show host was stamped all over his face. But there was also despair and honorability there too. He had so many traits that couldn't be traced. Yet, he was an enjoyable fellow, with a horrid attitude.

"Vanndana!" Meldar yelled.  
"Yes." Vanndana said.  
"There's a ship heading this way." Meldar said.

There was indeed a ship heading their way, four infact. One was very big and junky. Another was in the shape of a hamburger. The third was chicken sized and yellowish green. The last was a long, pointed blue ship with pink, purple and light blue edges that shined brightly. All of the ships were heading towards the planet that they were on.

"Angela, why are we going here?" Cindy asked.  
"Meldar's signal is stronger here." Angela said.  
"But, wouldn't we of seen him then?" Sheen asked.  
"No, he's on the planets surface." Angela sighed.

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby were all on her ship. Grandma Taters, baby Eddie, Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous and Eustace Strych had transfered to The Junk Man's ship. Tee, Travoltron and Zix had gone to their own ship and King Goobot was on his ship. Everyone of them had a pair of head phones on. So that they could speak.

"Angela, we'll go in first." King Goobot said.  
"You'll do no such thing." Angela said.  
"It's safer that way." King Goobot said.  
"I don't care, stay behind me." Angela yelled.  
"Stop yelling please." Beautiful Gorgeous asked.  
"Yes do please." Zix said.  
"Yelling is bad for the eardrums." Baby Eddie yelped. "Especially if your a baby."  
"Woops, sorry." Angela said.

Meldar squinted his eyes and with a mighty yank on one of the buttons, a blast of mighty energy left the ship. It rocked the ship back and forth before they saw that the bomb had hit the blue ships underside. The ship spiraled down quickly on its side.

"Mayday mayday we are going down." Angela exclaimed.  
"Angela, what do we do!" Cindy yelled.  
"Buckle up everyone." Angela said. "King Goobot?"  
"Yes?" King Goobot said.  
"You have a stablizer right?" Angela asked.  
"Yes." King Goobot replied.  
"Use it on us." Angela said. "Quick!"  
"Right away." King Goobot announced.

Before Angela and the others knew it, the ship was engulfed by a green light. They were being pulled up and into The Junk Man's ship quickly. Angela was somewhat confused, so was Jimmy and Cindy. Soon they were inside The Junk Man's ship.

"Angela, what happened?" Cindy asked.  
"Hold on, I'll go check." Angela said.

Angela, Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, Libby and Carl left the ship. All of them had an expressionless look on their faces. The Junk Man was just walking out of the cockpit. Grandma Taters and Eustace followed him doggedly.

"Oh my." Said Grandma Taters. "Are you okay?"  
"Yikes, what happened?" Eustace asked.  
"We were hit by a rocket" Angela said.  
"I can see that." The Junk Man said.

The Junk Man pointed to the underside of the ship. There was a black mass and hole were the rocket had penetrated the hull. Angela was furious. Jimmy and Cindy couldn't believe their eyes, the rocket had almost gone all the way throught the ship. Carl and Sheen hugged. Libby walked over to the hull and placed her finger inside. Her finger went all the way through.

"There's no way to fix this up." Libby said.  
"There is a way yes." Professor Calamitous said.  
"You are suppost to be driving." The Junk Man exclaimed.  
"My daughter is driving." Professor Calamitous replied.  
"Oh, well that's okay." The Junk Man said.

Angela shook her head and nearly callopsed on the floor. The excitment had really tired her out. Jimmy saw that she was hanging on for dear life to the side of er ship tightly so he went in and retrieved her cane. He came back to find The Junk Man, Grandma Taters, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Eustace and Professor Calamitous surrounding Angela. He quickly joined them and gave her her cane. She smiled reluctantly back to him.

"Thank you Jimmy." She said.  
"No problem." Jimmy blushed.  
"What happened?" Cindy asked.  
"An old injury." Angela said.  
"Yeah remember what happened when she..." Libby started but stopped.  
"It's okay," Angela said.

**

* * *

I'll explain the next chapter about Angela's injury and the landing on that planet. Hop you enjoy this chapter. The beginning of Part Two has begun.**


	13. Bang Bang

**Bang Bang**

"What'll we do now?" Cindy asked.  
"What do you mean?" Angela exclaimed.  
"What are we going to do now?" Cindy repeated.  
"I'll repair the ship." Angela said.  
"But you can't." Libby exclaimed.  
"And why not?" Angela asked.  
"Because your injured." Libby said.  
"I am not." Angela exclaimed.

Angela had been insistant about repairing the ship for ten straight hours. The Junk Man and Grandma Taters had analysed the ship and had found out that the secondary engine was half in working order. Baby Eddie and Eustace had started fixing it, but they even said it was useless. Angela, though, said she was going to still go out there and track her son down.

"That engine can still ride right?" Libby asked.  
"It'll ride if I'm the only one onboard." Angela said.  
"Huh." Libby exclaimed.  
"You, Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen and Carl will have to stay here." Angela said.  
"But why?" Cindy asked.  
"I'm not going to repeat myself." Angela said.

Angela nodded her head and boarded her ship. Cindy tried to follow but Angela shoved her out quickly. Libby couldn't believe it. Her idol was going out into the face of danger. Libby remembered the time when Angela had ridden Satan; one of her horses, in the Trackner Handicap. That was really an eventful race. She remembered when she saw that Satan had tripped up and Angela had fallen into the pack of eight horses. She remembered that Angela had gone through eight surgeries to fix her leg.

There was a puff of smoke that drew Libby and the others back. Angela was gone, her ship and she had left the open vavle that The Junk Man had opened so that she could go through. The only evidence to show that she was once there was a small puddle of exhast water from the engine. Libby could feel the fear rise up in her chest.

"I'm back." Angela said. "Lets go."  
"Glad your back." King Goobot said.  
"Glad to be back." Angela said.

Meldar squinted his eyes and with a fast paced twist, turned around and away from the screen. Vanndana had a hideous smile on her face. Meldar smiled and turned around. The radar still detected a ship coming towards them. Slowly, he pressed the view button and the screen blinked on a picture of the small blue ship he had just hit with his rocket. Meldar gawked at the screen for the longest time.

"Vanndana" He said.  
"Yes, Meldar." Vanndana said.  
"Ready the _Utroin Bombs_." Meldar hissed.  
"Right away." Vanndana said.

Vanndana rushed over to another screen and pressed a button. The screen lit up on an image of a long and circular bomb with the _Utroin Bomb_ on the side. Slowly, and carefully she pressed another button and the screen showd a message that said _Bomb Ready_!

"Bomb awaiting." Vanndana said.  
"Good, on my signal." Meldar said.  
"Waiting." Vanndana sighed.  
"_FIRE!_" Meldar exclaimed.

There was a huge puff of smoke and a cracking sound. Soon the bomb was out, and heading towards the blue ship that Meldar wanted destroyed.

"_Angela!_" Libby screamed.  
"_Look out!_" Eustace squealed.  
"_Mom!_" Tee yelped.

Angela saw the puff of smoke and she heard the crack. She saw the danger coming her way. With the agility of a cat, she steered the ship safely out of the way of the missile. The bomb was then sucked up into The Junk Man's ship. Angela set out a semilator and covered her ears. A huge explosion was then heard that rocked the entire space world.

"We'll be seeing no more of that one." Meldar said evilly.  
"Nice one." Vanndana said.  
"Now, on to the business on this planet." Meldar said.  
"I'll ready the packs." Vanndana said.  
"No, we'll go without." Meldar said.  
"Yes sir." Vanndana sighed.

Slowly and carefully Angela steered her ship into the planets atmospher. She could just see the smoke coming from the exhast pipe. She could smell the gasoline leak and she could see the red button that foretold danger. Slowly Angela steered the whole of her ship into a small crater. A huge dust cloud formed and clouded her ship. Angela slowly climbed out and surveyed the planet.

No trees, bushes or lakes could be seen. No animals, inhabitants or signs of life could be detected and it looked like a planet that was decellant and dull. The sky was blue and pink, the ground was green. There was a mountain peak to the left that was purple and the caves were small.

"_What kind of planet is this?_" Angela thought.

Meldar climbed from the towering peak of the tallest mountain and looked down. What he saw took his breath away. That saem ship, the same blue ship, was sitting in a crater no more than two or three miles away. Vanndana looked over meldar's shoulder and gasped. She had been sure they had hit the ship.

"Vanndana?" Meldar said.  
"Yes Meldar." Vanndana said.  
"Get the fuses." meldar hissed.  
"Right away." Vanndana said.  
"Noone ever messes with me!" Meldar hissed

**

* * *

****What'll happen to Angela? Guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter. I'm very prud at how well this story is going. Hope you guys like it as much as I do.**


	14. Crater Bombing

**Crater Bombing**

Vanndana wheeled as fast as she could to the ship. Her sprockets were almost ready to explode by the time she reached the cockpit and had retrieved the remote Meldar wanted. Without a moment to spare, she raced back and without a moment to let a breath out gave it to him. Meldar looked at the ship evilly and with a half hearted laugh, pressed one of the buttons.

There was a huge blast of air that tossed Angela ten feet into the air. She landed hard on her ribs and the air rushed in that made a scream erupt past her lips. Angela lay on the ground for ten minutes before attemting to get up. Her arm, leg and rib hurts badly. She could see a drop of blood trickle past her elbow and splatter onto the ground.

"Angela, are you okay?" King Goobot exclaimed.  
"Stay up there guys." Angela said.  
"You okay?" King Goobot asked.  
"Yes, yes fine." Angela sighed.

Angela looked up at the sky. Her brain told her to get up, but her heart told her to stay down. Before she knew it, there was another blast that shook the very ground under her body. Quickly she covered her head and with a yelp of pain, moved from the spot were her ship was being destroyed. Her heart was in her boots by the time she had reached the edge of the crater.

"Angela, what are you doing?" King Goobot asked.  
"King Goobot, my ship's been destroyed." Angela said.  
"What, by whom?" King Goobot asked.  
"Meldar." Angela said.  
"Told you." Jimmy said.  
"Thanks for your two sense." Angela rasped.

Meldar looked on in amazement. The ship had been blown in a million pieces and it was still standing. He couldn't believe it, the bomb he had used was a _Bomlt Smack_. The best bomb in the galaxy. Vanndana was even astonished, through rock, bomb and rocket that ship was still standing. How was beyond her.

"Meldar?" Vanndana said.  
"What?" Meldar rasped.  
"What are we to do now?" Vanndana asked.  
"Go survey the damage." Meldar ordered.  
"Right um away." Vanndana gulped.

Angela slowly pulled herself up from the ground. She could feel the bruises spark and flare from the strain of her muscles. She could see the blood dripping from the wound on her shoulder. She could see her chest heave in and out, and she could see that someone was coming down the mountain slowly.

"Will you hurry it up." Meldar hissed.  
"I'm going as fast as I caaaaannnn!" Vanndana shrieked.

Vanndana lost her footing and tunbled down the mountain quickly. She could heard the rocks riveting off of her shiny metal and she could see the dents that would have to be pulled out later on. With a thud she hit the ground. Meldar looked down in disgust and disappeared. He reappeared beside her.

"Clumbsy are we not?" Meldar hissed.  
"I tripped." Vanndana squealed.  
"You tripped." Meldar laughed.

Meldar floated over to the reckage in a volley of laughs.

"You coming?" Meldar hissed.  
"Yes, I'm coming." Vanndana said.

Angela slowly stood up, her leg squealed and she felt like collapsing. But she couldn't. She had, without a doubt, seen someone climbing down the mountain. She had to work quickly, she didn't want to be seen. Especially by that one. She knew who it was, it was Vanndana, the robotic beauty that worked with Meldar on Intergalatic Showdown. With a small yelp of pain she fell back into a rock.

"Nice," Meldar sighed.  
"Very cool." Vanndana agreed.  
"Spread out and look for the owner." Meldar ordered.  
"Rodger." Vanndana said.

Vanndana fanned off to the left, Meldar floated to the right. For some reason, he like the right side better, maybe it was because he thought it brought more action, or maybe it was because his senses told him to. Whatever the reason, he always had the right side. Vanndana really hated it, it looked childish. But, Meldar didn't.

"Angela?" King Goobot yelled.  
"Quiet King Goobot." Angela hissed.  
"Where are you?" King Goobot asked.  
"Shush," Angela hissed.  
"What's wrong?" Tee asked.  
"Meldar is looking for me." Angela said.

Angela slowly looked up and saw that Meldar was heading right towards her.Her breather caught in her throat and she saw more blood trickle past her arm. She was really beginning to worry about herself. She quickly back walked and fell into a large hole that she had totally missed. She screamed as she fell backwards.

"What's that?" Meldar exclaimed.  
"I don't know." Vanndana said.  
"It's coming from this way." Meldar said.

The air rushed into her lungs and her arm pained even more. Angela landed hard on her back. It felt like her entire life had rushed infront of her eyes. The race, the time she stole that watch, Meldar and Tee; it all had been seen. There was a huge draft in this hole and there was hardly any light. The floor had nine inches of water on it and it stung her all the more she stayed on it.

"Angela?" King Goobot said.

Angela ignored it this time. Her muscles couldn't move and she felt like she had a few broken ribs, a broken arm and she felt she had lost a tooth on the way in. Wasn't it enough to be coming to this planet and getting blasted down by her own son? Wasn't it enough to know her son was coming? Wasn't it enough to know he meant to kill?

"Ah ha." Meldar exclaimed.  
"Looks as if you found something." Vanndana said.  
"I found something alright." Meldar hissed. "Found a spy."

Angela looked up and saw that Meldar was looking down at her meanly. She quickly hid her generators and ran into the cave. Meldar looked at Vanndana then jumped in. Soon he and Vanndana were racing after her. Angela ran past stalagments and molten pits that housed hot magma. She felt the sting of her injury alot more than she did before. She felt a bit weak and faint. But she fought it and continued to run.

"King Goobot." Angela said.  
"Angela!" King Goobot exclaimed.  
"_Help!_" Angela screamed.  
"Right away." King Goobot said.

King Goobot slammed his ship forwards and entered the planets atmospher. He saw the hole Angela had gone through and with a quick flash, sent a lasso out. Angela grabbed it and started climbing. She was half up when Meldar and Vanndana rounded the corner. Meldar squinted his eyes and sent out a ball of green light. Angela had just enough tiime to get out of the way. King Goobot; once Angela was on board, took off.

"We'll meet again." Meldar hissed.

* * *

**This is the hardest chapter I have written so far. And I don't think it is the story, I think it's because my writers block is coming back. The next chapter might be a little late. Or I could brainstorm and get the next chapter up tonight.**


	15. Following The Truth

**Following The Truth**

King Goobot looked at Angela and gagged. She looked like something the cat had dragged in and chewed up. Her arm was splint threw the shoulder, her ribs were bruised and she had a huge bruise over her left cheek and back. She was also breathing hard. King Goobot didn't want to, but he had to. He slowly started working on her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Libby asked.  
"She'll be fine." King Goobot sighed.  
"Poor Angela." Cindy said. "Her own son."

Angela had been asleep for almost three hours. Her arm had been dressed and King Goobot had given her some medication to dull the pain in her ribs and back. Her face had a small bandage on it and her hand was bandaged. Angela's eyes slowly opened and she raised her hand. Tee grabbed it and pressed it against his chest.

"Tee?" Angela said.  
"I'm here mom." Tee said.  
"Were am I?" Angela asked.  
"On my ship." King Goobot said.

Angela raised her head and looked about. Her eyes took in the yellow disks, purple seats and the pedestal that King Goobot sat on. Her hand raised and she pushed herself up. Soon she was sitting upright. Clinching her teeth in an attempt to not scream, she stood up on her wobbly legs.

"Anyone leave the planet?" Angela asked.  
"Not yet." King Goobot said. "But they will soon."  
"And when they do," Zix said. "We'll follow them right?"  
"That's correct." King Goobot said. "So you best get on your ship."

Zix and Travoltron ran as quickly as they could to the terminal. Tee stayed back and helped his mother to a chair. Angela smiled and slowly pushed him in the direction that Zix and Travoltron had taken. He looked back and without a word spoken, gave Angela a kiss on her cheek. Angela smiled and repeated the favor by doing the same.

"What are we going to do now?" Libby asked.  
"We'll wait." Angela said.  
"Wait for what?" Cindy asked.  
"For Meldar to come." Angela said.  
"But why are we waiting for him?" Carl asked.  
"If you follow him," Angela laughed. "He will come."

Cindy and Libby fell into a volley of laughs. Carl giggled and Sheen gagged on his cup of water. Angela shaked her head and joined in with the laughter. It was then that they saw a red light flash.

"What's that?" Libby asked.  
"Meldar is coming." King Goobot exclaimed.  
"As if I didn't know." Angela muttered.  
"Angela, what's happening?" Cindy yelped.  
"Buckle up everyone, this is going to be a bumpy ride." Angela yelled.

Libby, Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Jimmy ran over and buckled themselves into their seats. King Goobot grabbed the control stick and with a hard pitched yank, sent the chicken shaped ship into the same path the yellow ship had taken. Angela pressed a dial and a small device shot out and towards the ship her son was taking. The device connected itself to the side of Meldar's ship. Before long they were following a strong signal that was coming from the northeast.

"Nice thinking." King Goobot complemented.  
"Thank you King Goobot." Angela said.  
"Now what?" Libby asked.  
"Now we wait." Angela sighed.  
"I'm getting fed up with this waiting." Sheen exclaimed.  
"Me two." Carl said.  
"Me three." Angela sighed.

King Goobot followed the tracker for twenty-four hours straight. His eyes were getting droopy and he felt like falling down dead. He really wanted some sleep. Angela too, hadn't had any sleep. She had stayed up looking at the controls for a long time. She had even repaired a small breach on King Goobot's shoulder. But the long hours were beginning to tell on her too. She was getting slower and she was getting alot more grumpier. It was three hours later that Angela and King Goobot decided to fall asleep and let the ship run on auto for a little while.

"So, how did you befriend Angela?" Libby asked.  
"We just walked up on her." Nancella said.  
"She was filming some Vumson's." Boclar said.  
"How long have you guys been her friends?" Cindy asked.  
"Almost fifteen years now." Nancella said.  
"Did you know she helps out your kind or specie?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes, from the very start." Boclar said.  
"What about Meldar?" Sheen asked.  
"Met him and Tee when they were both five years old." Boclar said.  
"Did you like him?" Cindy asked.  
"Who Meldar?" Nancella asked.  
"Yeah." Cindy said.  
"When he was little yes, but when he grew up…" Boclar stopped.  
"He became quite a handful for Angela." Nancella said.  
"Especially when he was ten." Boclar added.  
"So, you never actually got along with him?" Sheen said.  
"Nope." Boclar whispered.  
"Angela loved him so much." Nancella muttered.  
"We got along as long as he stayed out of our way." Boclar said.  
"What are you gonna do when you see him again?" Cindy asked.  
"We'll fight him." Boclar said.  
"We'll let Angela take care of him." Nancella stated.

Angela slowly sat up. She hadn't really been sleeping. She had been listening to what Boclar and Nancella were saying. She couldn't believe it, her friends hated her son. Everyone seemed to of hated him. Even Tee resented him. Angela knew she would have to handle it on her own, but she had no idea of how hard it was going to be. Meldar was a lot stronger than she thought he was. She started standing when she saw that King Goobot was also up and listening. He had a crestfallen look on his face.

"You think the same don't you?" Angela asked.  
"I'm afraid so." King Goobot said.  
"Meldar will be a handful to control." Angela said.  
"I know he will." King Goobot said.  
"And I'll need all the help I can get." Angela added.  
"We'll help you all we can." King Goobot said.

Angela looked up and smiled. No one knew how incredibly scared she was. She was scared for herself, King Goobot, Tee, Travoltron, Zix, The Junkman, baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Grandma Taters, Professor Calamitous, and Beautiful Gorgeous, Sheen, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Carl. She was even scared for Meldar. She knew this was going to be a lot harder than she had thought it would be. And worst thing of all, she was afraid for Boclar and Nancella; her two best friends.

"How far are we to Meldar?" Angela asked.  
"Almost twenty miles." King Goobot said. "Why?"  
"Get five miles closer, but stay hidden." Angela cautioned.  
"Rodger." King Goobot sighed.

King Goobot couldn't explain what was going through Angela's head. First she says to follow close but not too close, then she says to get closer. With a shake of his head he snapped a button on and they pulled up a few miles closer.

"Meldar." Vanndana said.  
"Yes." Meldar said.  
"We are being followed." Vanndana said.  
"What!" Meldar exclaimed.

**

* * *

What will happen? Will Meldar fire at King Goobot's ship and will Boclar and the others understand why Angela loves her son and wants to help him out? Will they finally find out that they are all in danger? And will Angela find out that she has the power to stop Meldar? Wait until the next chapter.**


	16. Fast Choices

**Fast Choices**

Meldar looked at the screen and narrowed his eyes. His hands balled into small tightly packed fists and he felt the sweat roll down his neck. The small prickles of hair on the back of his neck stuck straight up and he began to get a headache. Vanndana slowly walked over to the cooler. She took out a glass and filled it to the brim. She then returned to Meldar's side and offered him the glass.

"No thank you." Meldar said.  
"You need to drink something." Vanndana said softly.  
"I said I didn't want any." Meldar hissed.

Vanndana slowly walked back to her seat at the wheel and awaited orders. It was sometimes so hard to understand Meldar. Much less control her temper. He really did have that need that she had seen the first time she had seen him. The need for power.

"Any orders sir?" Vanndana asked.  
"Shoot, and wait." Meldar exclaimed.

Vanndana nodded her head and turned a switch on. A huge blast from behind the ship was ignited and there was a huge explosion that rocked the ship and the rocks around it. A huge bomb was soon seen floating towards the ships that were following them.

"_GOOBOT!_" Angela screamed.

Angela swerved the ship from were it was and everyone around it swiftly braked and swerved around them. The bomb hit a space rock and sent out an explosion that shook all of the ships. Angela and King Goobot fought for control of the ship for a few minutes.

"What was that?" Libby asked.  
"A bomb." Jimmy yelped.  
"We weren't hit were we?" Cindy asked.  
"Angela, were we hit?" Libby screamed.  
"Calm down back there." Angela said. "We'll be fine."  
"Let me guess, Meldar spotted us?" Boclar sighed.  
"Afraid so Boclar." Angela said.  
"Aren't you gonna fire back?" Jimmy asked.  
"No, that's what he expects." King Goobot said.

Meldar looked at the screen and with a wild scream, he threw his hands against the glass. The glass popped and shattered under the pressure and bits and pieces splattered everywhere. Meldar's face and hands were both bleeding. Vanndana walked over and slowly pushed him away from the radar.

"Blast the _Rictor Rockets_." Meldar hissed.  
"Right away." Vanndana said.

Vanndana slowly walked over to the controls and pressed another button. This time a huge blast and a cloud of smoke eroded from the back of the ship and the ship rocked to and fro from the blast. Meldar looked at the screen with furiously hungry eyes.

Angela looked at the screen and with a high pitched yelp she sent the ship into a hard left. King Goobot, Jimmy, Libby, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Bolcar and Nancella were all thrown hard to the left. The other ships zipped to the front of King Goobot's ship and waited. Soon there was another huge explosion then a shower of rocks fell upon the ships.

"_Everyone, seatbelts now_." Angela screamed.  
"Hyper Drive is enabled." King Goobot said.

Libby and Jimmy ran to their seats and without a second to lose, they buckled themselves in. Soon Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Boclar and Nancella joined them. All of them had the look of a frightened child plastered on their faces. Everyone of them knew that they were in terrible danger of death.

"No damage yet." Angela announced.

Meldar screamed at the top of his lungs and threw his hands into the air. Blood and spit splattered all over the place. Vanndana shielded herself and moved. Meldar moved over and with a hard punch, hit a button that had the word _Zenon Bomb_. Vanndana moved over to the controls and awaited the blast to come.

There was a huge explosion and smoke billowed from the back of the ship once again. Meldar rubbed his hands together and sat down at the controls. Vanndana started the engine and sped the ship out of the way. She held her breath and secretly wished for the ships behind them to disappear.

"_WATCHOUT!_" Angela screamed.

King Goobot swerved the ship and the bomb missed them. Angela hyperventilated the ship and they raced away. The bomb had turned and was now following them. Angela did her best to lose it but it continued its chasing. Soon they were in the asteroid belt, dodging left and right. Soon there was a huge explosion that sent the ship into a volley of shivers.

"Angela, what's going on?" Libby yelped.  
"Hold on." Angela yelled.

Angela full throttled the ship and drove it way out of the asteroid belt. Debris of rocks fell onto them and they felt the force of the engine straining. Angela clinched her teeth and she felt the blood pour forth from her lip. She wanted to scream but the over powering force of fright and hate took oveer her and she kept quiet.

"Mom, are you okay?" Tee asked.  
"I'm fine Tee." Angela said.  
"All other ships okay?" King Goobot asked.  
"A few rocks hit ours." Zix said.  
"Just a few rock fragments." The Junk Man said.  
"King Goobot, we have a problem." Angela said.  
"Yeah." King Goobot said.  
"The rockets and engines have been damaged." Angela announced.

King Goobot twirled around and flipped a few buttons and switches. The ship stopped and he quickly floated to the cargo area. Angela unbuckled herself and followed. She had a very worried and expressionless look on her face. Her every move emphasized that she was in a hurried frenzy of pain and discomfort.

"Stay here." Angela said.  
"No problem." Jimmy said.  
"And stay buckled." Angela cautioned. "He might fire again."

Those words stung Boclar and the others like a knife. It was enough that they were damaged, but now they had to worry about being bombed again. A shower of sweat poured out from his neck and he felt his breath run cold. His body started twitching and he fell into the unconscious stated. Nancella and the others tended to him.

King Goobot quickly flew to the endless span of space were a huge rectangular engine sat. Smoke was all over the room, and the room smelt of gas. Angela moved in and started working. Her tenderly small hands filled in the holes and without a breath to be spared she quickly closed a small gap that a rock had made in the hull. King Goobot breathed a sighed of relief.

"Meldar." Vanndana said.  
"Yeah." Meldar exclaimed.  
"They are still following us." Vanndana said.  
"What?" Meldar screamed.  
"Look." Vanndana said.

Vanndana handed Meldar some binoculars and he looked into them. Sure enough, there was the exact ship, about a hundred and five miles away from them. Meldar swelled with hatred and with a hideous scream, he tossed the binoculars unto the floor. The glass shattered and without a word, Meldar disappeared. Vanndana quickly prepared herslf for a very long wait for her captain to come back. Saying a silent prayer, she sat down in a chair and started reading a magazine.


	17. Enemy On Board

**Enemy On Board**

Angela slowly turned her head around and saw that King Goobot had stopped working. She began thinking about the feeling she had just had. The feeling of impending doom. The feeling that something was coming. King Goobot floated over to her and without a word spoken slowly gave her an iron pole. Angela took it and poised herself. She knew what was coming. Her crystals were blood red and she could see that King Goobot was very worried about something. And that something was coming to the left of them.

Meldar moved with the stealth of Pigmy Mgym. His eyes narrowed onto the back of the female that was facing him. In his hands was an iron pole that had a spike on one side. His mouth wore the crimson red of the ruby red rosie and he felt his neckhair prickle and stand up on end. He carefully crept up and with a wild yell, sent the pole into the soft flesh of Angela's back.

Angela fell onto the floor and King Goobot twirled around. Meldar raised the pole up again and tried, once again, to hit the girl on the floor. King Goobot flattened Meldar to the wall and with a scream he sent Meldar reeling in pain to the next room. Angela regained conciousness and without a moment to spare, she ran towards the fighting pair. With a quick movement of her shoulder, she sent a red light across the room. The light hit Meldar; squarely, and sent him to the wall were a bloody spot of red liquid left a spot on his head. He slumped to the floor and with a sputtered word, disappeared.

"You okay?" King Goobot asked.  
"Yeah, you?" Angela said.  
"I'm fine." King Goobot said. "Your bleeding."  
"Where?" Angela whispered.  
"On the back of your head." King Goobot said.

Meldar appeared suddenly, beside Vandanna. Vandanna screamed and with a hard, left handed punch, sent Meldar way across the floor. Meldar spat out blood and with a whispered word, fell in a heap onto the floor. Vandanna, ran over and scooped him up. She then placed him in his bed were he slept for three hours. She couldn't understand how such a strong fellow, such as he, could be harmed in such a way.

King Goobot leaned over Angela and examined her wound. She had just collapsed onto the ground saying that she would return soon. King Goobot feared that the blow that Meldar had strucken her with might have destroyed the only hope that he, and the entire universe had. He quickly soothed her brow and splashed some water on her face. She coughed up and shivered. That was all King Goobot needed. Angela was alive, but she was hurt badly. He knew he shouldn't of done it, but he did. He moved her slowly to the vacated bed that was on the far corner of the ship. After he set her down and making sure she was going to be fine, he left to go back to the controls.

"Where's Angela?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yeah, were is she?" Cindy repeated.  
"She is sleeping." King Goobot said.  
"That's good." Sheen said.  
"Yes very." Carl agreed.

King Goobot really didn't like lying, but in this case he had no choice. He knew that Angela was the most famous person in the galaxy; and that if anything would have happened to her, he'd of been blamed. He knew what the world wanted, he knew the universe was counting on them. He knew that the whole solar system was waiting for a victory or a defeat. The universe was a waiting bomb. A bomb so precious that nothing could save them in the feat of fear, death and happiness. A bomb that could kill them all.

"What was all that banging down there anyways?" Sheen asked.  
"Us two trying to fix the engine." King Goobot lied.  
"I'm glad Angela had time to sleep." Nancella said.  
"Yeah, with all this stuff going on, she couldn't get a wink of it." Boclar sighed.  
"She has troubles sleeping?" Cindy asked.  
"Yeah, especially if she's nervous or excited." Nancella said.  
"You forgot anxious." Boclar added.

Meldar woke up three hours later with a splitting headache. He felt that his head was swabbed in bandages. Vandanna saw him rise and went to him. Meldar swiftly swept her away, bu not before setting out an order to watch out for that ship. He closed his eyes so that only a small slit of blue could be seen and with a huge breath, raised from the bed. He was ready for battle. Even if the on he was about to fight, had the same thing he used.

Angela woke up four hours later knowing that her head, arms, legs and spine hurt like the devil. She wanted to scream, but she knew that screaming would only add to her pain. So she kept her mouth shut and slowly pushed herself up. She felt all of her muscles pop inside and she felt her head ache. She saw stars and without a word, drifted back into that endless sleep that endowed her for another four hours.

"Do you think she'll even wake up?" Sheen asked.  
"She's been asleep for five hours." Nancella said.  
"Five hours too long." Sheen said.  
"Sheen." Cindy said. "Shut up."  
"What did I do?" Sheen exclaimed.

Angela woke up to the sound of the bell ticking in her head. The pain was so gruesome, she had no chance but to let out the biggest moan she could muster. Her head screamed and she felt her legs buckle. She slowly rolled her hands about her temples to dull the pain. The only thought that occured in her head was that Meldar was alot stronger than she had anticipated. He seemed to of doubled his power. And that double power could really cause alot of trouble. Especially for her, since she was the one that was to fight him in the first place.

"Meldar, what now?" Vandanna asked.  
"Anything on the radar?" Meldar hissed.  
"Nothing of great importance." Vandanna  
"Yet." Meldar sighed.  
"What next?" Vandanna asked.  
"Full throttle north." Meldar said.

Angela walked into the control room and sat down on one of the stools. Her head screamed and she felt like she was going to die. King Goobot and the others remained quiet. They all knew of the pain she was going through. It was all there, written plain as day, on her face. Angela nodded to King Goobot and she steered the ship to the northeast. Away and towards, at the same time, Meldar's signal.

"Keep a steady course." Angela said.  
"Rodger." King Goobot replied.  
"And will you stop saying that?" Angela exclaimed.  
"Rodg...I mean okay." King Goobot said.

Angela looked at the screen. The signal was low and very steady. She feared, that they had missed their chance to catch up. The fear was beginning to set itself in her heart. Her eyes clouded with hate and fear. She felt her hair stand up. She felt her palms itch and she knew, that her rage was going to control her once again. And she knew, that this rage would save one day of troubles. And it would probably save her son, Meldar's life too.

**

* * *

****How will her rage help her? Will she rescue the day or will she fail? That you all for your wonderful reviews. Their much loved and very much welcomed. I love you guys. Smiles**


	18. Calm Before The Storm

**_I understand what you are saying, this is a JN story. I'll make sure this chapter and the next has some Jimmy in it. But I must say, my stories don't revolve around the regular character. Part 2 is going to be alot longer than I expected. There will be some JCness_ in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Calm Before The Storm**

"So, how was your sleep?" Cindy asked.  
"Huh, oh fine." Angela said. "Very relaxing."  
"_I knew it!_" Jimmy shouted.  
"Knew what?" Cindy asked.  
"She wasn't sleeping at all." Jimmy said.  
"Yes she was." Sheen said.  
"Okay then, how can you tell?" Jimmy asked.  
"She doesn't have any circles under her eyes." Boclar said.  
"_Was I talking to you?_" Jimmy shrieked.  
"Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" Boclar exclaimed.  
"Why don't you?" Jimmy shot back.  
"Because I'm an adult." Boclar said.  
"_So what!_" Jimmy screamed.  
"I know if you don't keep quiet..." Angela started.  
"You keep quiet." Jimmy screamed.  
"That's it, your coming with me." Cindy yelled.

Cindy unbuckled herself and Jimmy and with a harsh hand, she dragged Jimmy by the ear down the hallway into the next room. Jimmy fought all the way. He wasn't in the mood and he really didn't want to speak to Cindy. Libby at first wanted to follow but Sheen continued to counterattack with his words at Jimmy's back. Cindy kicked Jimym hard and he landed on his back, on the floor. Cindy looked at him meanly, he looked at her threateningly. They both hated what each was thinking.

"Why did you say that?" Cindy asked.  
"Because Angela is a liar." Jimmy yelled.  
"She is no such thing." Cindy said.  
"Then why did she say she was sleeping?" Jimmy shrieked.  
"Because she was." Cindy said.  
"She wasn't." Jimmy said.  
"You have any proof?" Cindy shrieked.  
"You didn't see the wound on the back of her head did you?" Jimmy asked.  
"What wound?" Cindy asked.  
"The one right here." Jimmy pointed to the back of his head.

Angela followed the two children and listened to their words. Her heart ached in every word, she knew that her lie wouldn't of been held true, but yet Cindy believed it. Cindy and Libby, she felt, were true fans. She had heard so much about true fans. That they believed anything that their idols said and that they lived the same life as their idols. Angela felt a small tear fall free from her eyes and fall into her cheek.

"Why are you even a fan?" Jimmy asked.  
"Because I like her." Cindy said.  
"Why though." Jimmy repeated.  
"Because." Cindy replied.  
"Because why?" Jimmy said.  
"Because she had such a hard life that built her into this." Cindy said.  
"So what." Jimmy exclamied.  
"So, that makes her special." Cindy said.

Angela had never heard such a thing as that. She had lived a hard life yes, but it hadn't led to this. She had made her life what it was. She had always wanted to be famous. She had always wanted to write and race. She had always wanted to live on another planet. And she had always thought it was just a dream that was to never come true.

"Angela is a fraud." Jimmy shouted.  
"She is not." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Why do you like her?" Jimmy asked.  
"Because she is my friend." Cindy said.  
"You've never met her." Jimmy said. "Until now."  
"Neither have you." Cindy said. "Until now."  
"_I hate you_." Jimmy shouted.  
"Well I..." Cindy started.  
"_I wish I'd never met you!_" Jimmy screamed.  
"I...love...you." Cindy said.  
"What?" Jimmy said.

Jimmy looked as iff a truck had hit and rolled over him. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands were in fists. He felt sheepish and he didn't like it. Cindy, on the other hand, was very calm. Her hair was sticking up in all sorts of places and her eyes, although bright, weren't shockingly red as Jimmy's. Her hands were on her sides and they were not sweaty. She wasn't breathing hard either.

"I love you." Cindy repeated.  
"Sure, yeah right." Jimmy muttered.  
"Really, the first time I lay eyes on you..." Cindy started.  
"Grow up please." Jimmy said.  
"Jimmy, please listen to me." Cindy said.  
"I'll never listen to you." Jimmy hissed.  
"Please." Cindy cried.  
"_Get lost_." Jimmy shouted.

Angela couldn't control herself anymore. Her eyes got bright, her lips curled and her hands balled into fists. She could feel her generators getting hoter and hotter. The red shined off of the wall. She had no choice, she walked in on the two children in a hasty fashion.

"That's enough." Angela said.  
"Were you spying on us?" Jimmy asked.  
"I'm tired of you guys fighting." Angela exclaimed.  
"_You were!_" Jimmy shrieked.  
"Cindy, leave please." Angela asked.

Cindy slowly walked away from them. Her eyes were widening with every move. Angela was going to get on Jimmy without a doubt. She was going to stick up for her rights. She was going to protect her. She was going to defend a fan of hers. Cindy could just see the look on Jimmy's face.

"Why are you a fake?" Jimmy asked.  
"I'm not a fake." Angela said.  
"Yes you are." Jimmy said.  
"Why do you continue this with Cindy?" Angela asked.  
"Because I know it is a lie." Jimmy said.  
"You don't know much do you?" Angela said.  
"What do you know about smarts?" Jimmy shrieked.  
"It takes more than brains to live." Angela said. "Alot more."  
"How should you know?" Jimmy challenged.  
"Because I've lived it." Angela said. "And you haven't."

Jimmy looked up at Angela and without a word spoken, he walked past her. His eyes held that look of sorrow. He knew what Angela was saying, but he just didn't want to let anyone else to know it. He was to proud and scared to let anyone else know. He wanted it to be kept a secret. And so far, he wasn't doing a good job at doing it. Angela already knew that he was cracking under the pressure, and he was sure Cindy did too.

"_Sorry Cindy_." He thought. "_I love you too_."

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It took fifteen minutes to write it, which might mean the difference of alot of people liking and hating it. **


	19. The Discovery

**The Discovery**

Angela looked at the screens. Her eyes looked at nothing but the endless span of space that held the twinkling stars and the shining third star. King Goobot had said that this was the Zeta Reticuli, a small universe that noone knew existed. Jimmy was even astonished by the small and bright stars and the third sun. Everyone had thought there was only one sun, but actually there was twelve additional suns. One in every solar system.

"Did you know that this place is almost as old as the Milky Way?" King Goobot asked.  
"You know about the Milky Way?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes, everyone knows about the Milky Way." King Goobot exclaimed.  
"How many solar systems are there?" Libby asked.  
"Almost fifty." King Goobot said.  
"Fifty! But science says there's only ours." Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Your science isn't very true now is it?" King Goobot said.  
"Jim, there is over fifty solar systems out there, it'll take a while for science to find them." Angela said.  
"Please don't call my Jim." Jimmy said.  
"Sure hon." Angela smiled.  
"_Smoochy smoochy_." Libby thought.

Angela looked back to the screens and felt tears stroll down her cheeks. She so wished she could be that young again. It was so easy then, having others take care of you and all the other such things like that. Ahe knew that these kids had alot in favor that she had never had. They had others that loved them, while she had none. Libby must have seen her sorrow for she unbuckled herself and walked over and placed her hand on Angela's shoulder.

"It's okay." Libby said. "We love you."  
"I know you do." Angela sighed.  
"I know that if you were on earth, my mother would welcome you warmly." Cindy said.  
"So would mine." Libby said.  
"You both are so nice." Angela said.  
"What about us?" Sheen asked.  
"Yeah, we're fans too." Carl said.  
"Yeah, even Jimmy." Sheen said.

Angela smiled, she had never known the reasons for friendship or love until her nineth birthday. She remembered when she had first met Nancella and Boclar, that they had hissed and barked at her for coming so close to their children. Smiling, Angela turned around and for the first time, she hugged Libby. Libby was astonished, her brown eyes closed and she felt tears roll down her high cheek bones. Her hands circled the small waist of her idol and she sniffed in the aroma of flowers in Angela's hair. Soon Cindy, Sheen and Carl were joining in. All four hugged and cried together. Jimmy was the last to join in.

The fun was stopped short by a hurtling rock. Its huge bulk slashed and tore at the tender under belly of the ship and there was a vicious hiss from the controls. One of the water pipes broke and the exhaust pipe was severed. King Goobot sent a volley of a yell behind him and with a rigorous pitch of the wheel, he sent the ship towards a yellow and green planet.

"What's going on?" Libby screamed.  
"Hold on everybody, it's going to be a bumpy ride." King Goobot exclaimed.

At his words everyone started screaming. Libby, Sheen, Cindy and Jimmy ran to there seats. The ships around them started to acelerate ahead of them. Tee, Zix and Travoltron zoomed and turned left to avoid collision and The Junk Man screamed his ship to a staggering halt. There was alot of confusion until they entered the atmospher of the planet.

"Whew, close one." King Goobot sighed.  
"You can say that again." Angela said.  
"What happened?" The Junk Man asked.  
"Our ship has been damaged by asteroid." King Goobot said.  
"Landing soon." Zix announced.  
"Good, thank goodness." King Goobot sighed.

King Goobot slowly positioned the ship into a side winder. The cliffs and the trees were enough to cause alot of trouble with the landing, but without due, a huge lake loomed infront of them. Huge horned beasts and small furry creatures ran away from the smoke that loomed up from the landing. Angela breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Where are we?" Libby asked.  
"Good question." Jimmy said.  
"We are on the planet Claoe." King Goobot said. "The prettiest of all planets."  
"The prettiest?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes, prettier than yours and mine." King Goobot said.  
"I don't believe that." Jimmy said.  
"Well if you don't believe it, take a look for yourself." King Goobot said.

Jimmy did as he said and looked out the window. The grass was greener than on earth and the water was crystal clear. The rocks were of the finest brown and the mountains were huge. There was snow on an island and the sun shined brightly. There were clouds all over the place. Beasts of brown, gray and yellow stalked the landscapes and there were many birds flying about.

"Wow, so pretty." Libby said.  
"Well, we can look at the scenery or we can fix the ship." King Goobot said.  
"Lets go." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Lets get this ship repaired." Angela exclaimed.

Meldar looked at the radar and with fiesty eyes, he let out a hideous scream and with lightning like reflexes, he sent a volley of curses out. The ships he had just defeated a few hours ago were back in his sight. He now wanted true revenge and this was the planet to do so. And the poerfect time was now, when they were in a time of troubles. When the ship was damaged enough to damage some more. Meldar looked at Vandanna and nodded his head. Vandanna nodded hers and set a course for the planet. Her eyes showed the marks of what they were about to do.**

* * *

What will happen happen on that planet? Will Meldar and Angela finally fight? I guess you will have to wait for the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I love them all.**


	20. War

**War**

Angela watched as the plank was lowered. Sweet smelling flowers stung her nostrils and she began to sweat. Sheen pushed into her and she almost fell. Carl and Libby looked out the window and before long there was a huge sneeze. Angela looked back to see a red light flash. The plank wouldn't go farther.

"Now what?" Sheen asked.  
"We'll never get off now." Carl sighed.  
"Yes we will." Angela said.

There was a blinding red light that made everyone close their eyes. Soon everyone was off of the ship and on the planet. At first, everyone noticed the dizziness of their heads and the lurching of their stomachs. Carl was the only one though, to get sick. Angela looked on in mild interest, her eyes closing and opening lazily. Tee, Zix, Travoltron, Eustace, The Junk Man, Grandma Taters, Professor Calamitous, Beautiufl Gorgeous and baby Eddie looked at them weirdly.

"The side effects will ware off momentarily." Angela said.  
"I feel sick." Cindy said.  
"What kind of generators are those?" Jimmy asked.  
"Very powerful ones." Angela said.  
"Please warn us the next time." Carl said.  
"Will do." Angela said.  
"Maybe we should do the moving from now on." Boclar said.  
"It would be better on the lesser known minds." Nancella added.  
"That's a good idea." Angela said.

A box of tools appeared at Jimmy's feet and looking up at Angela he smiled. Angela smiled back and without a moment to spare, she got to working. It took three hours for them to fix the broken water pipes and the severed exhaust pipe. King Goobot was about done when he saw that there was a small hole on the western side of the cockpit. He fixed that quickly.

"Everything fixed?" Angela asked.  
"Everything should be." King Goobot said.  
"What about the plank?" Angela asked.  
"There was a small screw that was stuck." King Goobot said.  
"Good, lets get back on." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps." Libby said.  
"All aboard." Angela laughed.

Jimmy and Cindy boarded the ship slowly. They felt that something was coming. Carl, Sheen and Libby slowly walked up. They kept turning their heads up at the sky. Angela noticed this and swiftly ordered King Goobot to get on and lock the ship. King Goobot was hesitant at first, and then he saw the urgency in her eyes.

"Hey, why isn't Angela getting on?" Cindy exclaimed.  
"Something isn't right." Jimmy said.  
"Didn't you feel it?" Carl said. "The air."  
"Yeah, it felt scary." Libby agreed.  
_"I think something bad is about to happen here."_ Jimmy thought.

King Goobot flicked a switch and soon the plank was hoisted up. Jimmy and Cindy started screaming and Libby shrieked. Carl hid himself under a table, Sheen did the same. Soon there was a big jolt on the left side of the ship that sent the children flying into the air.

"Okay Meldar, come get me." Angela whispered to herself.

Angela looked at the ship that had just side swiped King Goobot's. Her blood ran cold and she felt her anger soar. She saw the bleeding hull sprinkle the ground in hot water. Looking back at Meldar's ship, she saw that the plank was lowering, and readying herself, she struck the pose that would surprise her son.

_"This will end quickly."_ Meldar thought.  
_"Come on, come and get me."_ Angela screamed.  
"With pleasure." Meldar hissed.

There was a blue ball of flame that was tossed at Angela so fast that Jimmy thought she had not the time to act. But unsuspectantly, she placed a red ball around herself. The blue flame bounced off of her and flew back to Meldar. It struck the front of his suit. Meldar flopped to his left with a scream. His suit was singed badly on the front. He quickly got back up and with an angry yelp, he sent another blue flame towards Angela. Angela caught it, but she was to slow in returning it. It exploded in her hands.

"Jimmy, you must save her." Cindy screamed.  
"No, you can't." King Goobot exclaimed.  
"Why not?" Libby asked.  
"Because it's to dangerous." King Goobot said. "Angela's orders."  
"I guess if Angela told you to jump off a bridge, you'd do it." Libby exclaimed. "Right?"  
_"Shut up fool."_ Tee exclaimed.

Angel tossed a red ball out at Meldar and he caught it. With a scream he returned it. Angela blocked it and with a scream, she sent out an _Ecto Plasmic Ray_. The ray caught Meldar completely by surprise. It flattened him on his back. Angela was almost done in by now, her muscles screamed for rest, her head was dizzy enough.

"Give it up." Meldar exclaimed. "You may have the generators, but you don't have the strength."  
_"We'll see about that."_ Angela screamed back..

Angela sent out the biggest, brightest and hottest red flame out she could muster. Meldar almost caught it. The force knocking him almost on his face. Angela sent out another scream and flame but it was too late. Meldar had poofed away. A small, burnt hole was all that was there to show that he had been there. Angela looked up just in time to see Meldar's ship float away.

"We'll meet again." Angela vowed.**

* * *

****This part is going to be alot longer than I expected. Thank you all for your reviews, they are very encouraging. The next chapter will have a somewhat better explanation of the planet (They'll be on the planet for a while yet.)**


	21. Sequence Of Events

**Sequence Of Events**

_"Angel, Angela are you alright?"_ Carl screamed.

Carl, Sheen, Jimmy, Libby, Cindy, Eustace, Tee, Zix, Travoltron, The Junk Man, Grandma Taters, baby Eddie, King Goobot, Boclar and Nancella raced from the half fallen ramp towards Angela. Angela had collapsed fully on her face with a puddle of blood clouding her face and half of her body. The top of her hand and her forehead was wide open and exposed to the open air. Before they had gotten to her she had already gone into convulsions.

"Will she be okay?" Cindy asked.  
"She'll be a little shaky." King Goobot said. "But otherwise she'll be fine."  
"Why would Meldar attack his mother like that?" Libby asked.  
"Maybe he forgot that she was his mother." Jimmy suggested.  
"Impossible!" Sheen belched.  
"Actually, it can happen." Travoltron hissed.

Angela fluttered her eyes open enough to see that Tee was kneeling over her. From what she could see, he had a very emotional look on his face. Everyone did; Jimmy and Cindy were off to the left side probably talking, while the others were sitting about her, probably waiting for her to wake up. Before Tee had a chanceshe pulled up herarmand circled it about his throat.

_"Help me! It's got me!"_ Tee shrieked.  
"Calm yourself." Travoltron said. "You mother just waked."  
"Mom!" Tee exclaimed.

Angela sat upright and cradled Tee to her chest. His breathing slowed until it became a slow, normal beat. A huge smile crossed his face and he started to laugh. Before long everyone was laughing. King Goobot was almost on his knees, doubled up with laughter. Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy were on the floor, red faced and red eyed. Jimmy and Grandma Taters giggled a bit, but that was all. Everyone else collapsed with laughter to the floor.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.  
"What do you mean?" Angela shot back.  
"Why did Meldar attack you?" Cindy repeated.

Angela was quiet for a very long time. Her eyes downcasting and a small wimper could be heard. The room they were in fell deathly silent and still. King Goobot slowly floated over to a window and looked out. Tee, Travoltron and Zix walked into another room. Everyone else walked outside. Jimmy, Cindy and Angela were the only ones in the ship.

"I don't know." Angela finally said.  
"He wouldn't forget you would he?" Cindy asked.  
"No, I don't think he would." Angela replied.  
"I've got a new invention that can help you." Jimmy burst out.  
_"Jimmy, Angela doesn't need your stupid inventions."_ Cindy shrieked.  
_"How do you know?"_ Jimmy shouted.  
"Because I know her." Cindy yelled.  
"You don't know her no such thing." Jimmy shouted.

Angela looked from one child to the other. Her anger was steadily rising in her chest and she felt her fists close. She had had enough fighting for one day, and this wasn't helping any. It was making it the more worse. And she hated it very much. Before Jimmy and or Cindy knew it, they were in the air.

_"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_ She screamed.  
"You shut up!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Angela dropped the two children and with a wild shriek she turned around. Jimmy fell hard on his back. Cindy was astonished, Angela had done the very thing she had not the guts to do. She had slapped the daylights out of Jimmy. Jimmy looked up at Angela painly and slowly collected his footing. Angela was knocked totally off of her feet by a swell kick that sent her face onto the floor. Turning around, she saw that Eustace was slowly slinking back.

_"You!"_ Angela shrieked.  
"Mom, stop." Tee exclaimed.

Tee had heard the noise of the fight from outside. Everyone had, but he was the only one of the bunch to actually walk into the ship. He knew alot more than they did. He knew that Angela had little patience and that when she was harmed in any way, she would fight to the death. He looked to the left and saw that King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, baby Eddie, Zix, Travoltron, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Boclar and Nancella were staring right at them.

"Mom, please stop this." Tee pleaded. "Where are your generators?"  
"Right here." Angela hissed.  
"Not those, the others." Tee said.  
"Oh, they're in the cargo." Angela sighed.  
"Please, go get them." Tee said.

Angela stood up and dusted herself off quickly. Her face was beet red and her eyes were bloodshot. She was shaking all over, her hands and her lips moving every second. Jimmy retreated to the left corner and huddled there. Cindy backed away with fearful eyes. Her hands were pressing against the wall tightly. Angela passed her without stopping or saying a word. But she did stop to utter a mutter towards Eustace. Once she was gone, Tee walked over to Jimmy to see how much damage his mother had done to him.

"What was all that about?" Cindy asked.  
"What again?" Tee stammered.  
"What was all that about?" Cindy repeated.  
"The generators."Jimmy stammered.  
"Oh, she has a second pair." Tee replied.  
"Really, are they powerful?" Cindy whispered.  
"Very powerful." Tee murmured.  
"How powerful?" Cindy repeated.  
_"What do I have to spell it out to you fool!"_ Tee exclaimed.

Angela walked in at that time. Her wrists bore a red crystal on them and a smile was on her face. Tee looked up lovingly and proceded to toss out to her some kisses. Angela caught them and sent them back slowly. At that time King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, baby Eddie, Zix, Travoltron, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Boclar and Nancella had walked into the ship. The crystals shined brightly until they were almost completely red. Angela's smile got wider and wider until she finally sat down.

"Pretty." Libby said.  
"Thanks, they're as old as Meldar." Angela sighed.  
"I'm sorry for..." Cindy started.  
"No; don't be sorry, I am the one to be sorry." Angela said. "I'm not use to this fighting."  
"Why did Meldar not recognise you?" Libby asked.  
"Because I wasn't wearing these." Angela said.  
"You mean, he didn't forget?" Cindy stammered.  
"He forgot yes, but it was expected." Angela said. "It won't happen again."  
"Are you sure?" Sheen asked.  
"I'm positive." Angela said.

Meldar looked at the resent gash on his suit and he felt the anger within him rise. That woman had been strong willed, but she wasn't strong enough to fight him off. If she would have been, she would have destroyed him. But she hadn't, she had let him go. He had no idea who this woman was, but he knew she was a dire threat.

* * *

**I really wanted my character to get out of control so this is the chapte rin which she does it. I'll be glad to read some of your work Badwolf1. Part Two has been advanced to thirty chapters. I hope that will be enough._ I LOVE WRITING_**


	22. Decision

**If you will, just excuse that little cuss word. There's only one. Read carefully, very serious chapter.

* * *

**

**Decision**

Angela looked out from the window that protected them from the flickering lightning and frowned. King Goobot, who had just gotten back from using the toilet, was sitting behind her. Libby and Cindy were playing a board game and Jimmy, Sheen and Carl were reading a book that she had written three years ago. Tee, Zix and Travoltron were planning a stakeout on the next stop. Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous were playing bingo. Baby Eddie, The Junk Man and Eustace Strych were playing cards.

"Are we just going to sit here or what?" Jimmy asked.  
"We're mainly waiting for this storm to pass." The Junk Man belched.  
"Why can't we go now?" Cindy asked.  
"Can't risk it." Zix stated.  
"Why can't we though?" Cindy repeated.  
"The lightning can hit us." Zix repeatedly said.

Angela had kept quiet through out all of that conversation and the next. The only thought going through her head was Meldar and the way he and she fought. She had never expected that he would fight her. She had never expected that he would get as strong and powerful as he had gotten. And she had not expected for her son to attack and harm her. King Goobot seemed to have felt her thoughts because he also kept quiet. His only thought was of his wife Moocan.

The room in which they were in grew extremely quiet and the air got very stuffy. Zix and Tee were the only ones to take short and careful breathes. Travoltron stood up and beckoned for them to follow him. Once they had left the room Libby stood up. She wanted to know why they were leaving this room at this time. She slowly followed them to the very back of the ship; which held the bathrooms.

_"Why are they going in there?"_ Libby asked herself.

Slowly Libby walked up to the closed door and pressing her ear up to the wood, she listened to what they were saying. Her breath catching and falling, her hands slipping and her feet pressed onto the floor at odd angles. She felt her breath catch as she heard a toilet top open. What were they doing in there?

"So, what are we going to do?" Travoltron asked.  
"What do you mean?" Zix pathesized.  
"How are we going to do this?" Travoltron repeated.  
"By using our heads." Zix protested.  
"And by using muscle." Tee rasped.  
"That'll be your job." Zix said.  
"No duh, it's always his job." Travoltron said.  
"And it will always be his job." Zix rasped.

Libby almost screamed as she and the door caved in. Her body fell in and in looking up she saw something that she wished she wouldn't of seen. Tee, Zix and Travoltron were all standing up and using the bathroom in the same toilet! Libby felt she would get sick and as quick as she could, she ran out of that room with furious steps. Tee quickly followed at a gastrically slow run. Soon Libby fell into the hands of Angela, who had followed them all.

"Angela run, your son!" Libby exclaimed.  
"Calm yourself." Angela said. "What happened."  
"He, Zix and Travoltron are gay." Libby exclaimed.

There was a laugh and they turned around. Tee, Travoltron and Zix were slowly walking up to them. Libby screamed and hid herself behind Angela. Angela smiled and held her arms out. Tee ran into them, as did Zix and Travoltron. Libby backed up a few steps and was about to run away when Angela grabbed her shirt. Angela had a very sweet look on her face and it looked as if she was about to cry and laugh.

"There's one bathroom in this ship." Angela said. "Where else are they to go?"

Libby felt shell shocked. She hadn't had the faintest idea that there was only one bathroom on this ship. If there had been more then Tee, Travoltron and Zix would have used those. She felt horribly sickified because she had accused Angela's son of being gay. Libby felt her head fall and she knew she had reddening cheeks. Angela placed a hand on her shoulder to show that she understood and she slowly picked her up.

"It's okay, I understand." Angela said.

Libby burried her head into Angela's chest and sobbed quietly. Angela placed her head on top of Libby's and she carefully whispered a few words into her ear. Tee looked at his mother and smiled. Zix and Travoltron had no choice but to look at Angela and Libby with heavily wet eyes. Just when it was about to end, a siren went off.

_"What is going on?"_ Libby screamed.  
"I don't know." Angela exclaimed. "Come on."  
"Lets find out what is going on." Zix said.  
"Yes, lets do." Angela agreed.

Angela carried Libby as Zix, Travoltron and Tee followed her down the winding hallway and into the control room. The Junk Man, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous, baby Eddie and Eustace Strych were no where in site. Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and Cindy had buckled up. All of them had scared looks on their faces. Angela ran over and was in the process of buckling Libby up when the ship lurched onto its side and tossed her clean over to the other side.

"What is going on?" Angela screamed.  
"Meldar has started shooting at us." King Goobot stated.  
"Where is he?" Angela yelled.  
"In front of us." King Goobot yelled.

Angela hadn't a chance to say more as she was engulfed in a blue plasmic sphere and disappeared. Tee also disappeared with her. King Goobot sent out a scream and without a second thought, he flicked on the switch that turned on the large screen that showed the entire planets surface. He found Angela and Tee without even taking a breath.

Angela and Tee stood looking at the decellant landscape without breathing. They both knew what was about to happen and they dreaded it badly. Tee had his hands in tight fists and his eyes were glared. Both of his feet were firmly set upon the ground. Angela had her hands firmly set in karatee pose and waited for her first born child.

Vandanna and Meldar looked out at Angela and Tee hungrily. Both of them having the same thoughts, the same ideas and the same hatred for both. Meldar slowly pushed Vandanna to his left and he disappeared. Vandanna hid herself behind the rocks and awaited for the fight to begin.

Angela made a tight turn and looked Meldar square in the eyes. Tee looked behind and with a wild scream, he raced over and slammed his fist up into Meldar's face. Meldar's head fell from his suit and rolled a few feet away. He became lodged between two rocks, his eyes rolled in his head and his lips parted.

"I'm gonna be sore tonight." He said to himself.

Tee literally tore his shirt off and esposed his bare chest. His necklace fell loose and swung evenly with his breathing. He flinched his muscles and took a few breathes before he took a very heavy swing. His hand slammed up against Meldar's suit and was flung loose. Tee yelped in pain. Meldar slowly rolled his head back to his suit and was collected.

"Hello brother." Meldar hissed.

Meldar sent a lightning bolt of blue at Tee and it knocked the wind out of Tee's chest as it hit. He fell to the ground, his sides heaving and his chest bleeding. Soon Meldar turned his attention to Angela. Angela took one look at her hurting son on the ground and with a devilous scream, she sent a red lighning bolt that sent Meldar against the rocks on a cliff. He retrieved himself and sent a long strand of blue plasmic energy at Angela. Angela caught it and with a ascream she sent it back. Meldar caught it and resent it back, in which Angela side stepped and it missed.

"Your not so powerful you know." Angela said.  
"Then what are you?" Meldar hissed.  
"Look who's breathing hard." Angela called.  
"Oh shut up bitch." Meldar screamed.

Meldar sent a huge lightning bolt at Angela and she caught it. They both held it for the longest time until it fell up into the rock ahead. Soon Meldar sent a volley of blue plasmic energy out, Angela of course caught it and sent it back. It slammed against Meldar's head and made him scream. A red spot of blood left his mouth and he collapsed. Angela slowly walked towards her son with fire in her eyes. Before she knew it, Vandanna tossed a blue ball at her, which caught her completely by surprise.

Vandanna collected the unconcious Meldar in her arms and with a scream she disappeared. Angela was bent down over Tee. Her eyes went over the injuries and detected a serious one to the ribs. Tee was litteraly gasping for air, and it was hardly getting to him. Angela quickly scooped him up and disappeared back to King Goobot's ship.

_"Meldar, you mark my words, I'll get you for this."_ Angela screamed. _"I swear it."

* * *

_**What will happen to Tee and what will Angela do to Meldar? The next chapter willhave some cursing in it but not much.I don'tthink it hurts to have just a few cuss words in it.Thank you for your reviews, stick in there for future updates.**


	23. Some Help Needed

**You might need a tissue with this chapter, I know I needed a few after I made it. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**

**Some Help Needed**

Angela slowly pushed her small body into the lowering plank and with her tender arms, she layed her bleeding and bruised son onto the floor. Zix and Travoltron ran as quickly as they could to the side of their painstrucken friend. Once there, they both collapsed and started calling out the name of their friend. The Junk Man, Grandma Taters and King Goobot raced over with a few first aid kits, but they stopped when they saw the deranged and sorrowing looks on Travoltron and Zix's faces.

"Why him?" Libby asked.  
"Why did Meldar attack his brother?" Cindy muttered.  
"Angel, are you okay?" Carl asked.

Angela had retreated to a back wall, her hands balling up and her eyes popping. She had a furious look on her face that scared them all. Jimmy ran back into the ships main hull and returned with a bucket full of water. Libby and Cindy saw this and moved out of the way just in time to miss having their clothes and hair messed up. Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Beautiful Gorgeous and Professor Calamitous shook their heads in despair.

"Angel?" Libby asked.  
"Please don't call me Angel." Angela sighed. "It's Angela."  
"Are you okay?" Cindy asked.  
"Fine, just fine." Angela sighed.  
"You know why..." Cindy started but was interrupted.  
"Meldar remembers, he remembers." Angela said.  
"He remembers?" Cindy remarked.  
"He remembers I'm his mother." Angela exclaimed.

Angela had red marks in her cheeks and her hands had fallen loose unto her sides. She looked as if she were about to cry, laugh and scream at the same time. Libby quickly walked over and carefully, she placed her hand on Angela's knee. Angela looked down and smiled. Libby smiled back, she was about to say some thing when Tee moaned from the floor.

"Tee, Tee are you with us?" Zix asked tenderly.  
"Hey bud." Travoltron whispered.  
"Tee, can you hear me?" Angela whispered.

Tee, who was moaning and groaning, coughed up alot of blood and mucus from his chest. Zix and Travoltron moved back quickly but returned to Tee's side respectantly. Angela retrieved a cloth and wetted it a bit, she slowly and carefully wiped his mouth. Tee groaned again, Angela had no choice but to let the tears flow past her cheeks. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

_"M...Mom, wh...where am I..I?"_ Tee moaned.  
"Your with us dear." Angela said.  
_"I...I feel s...sick."_ Tee murmured.  
"Just rest, just rest for now." Zix said.  
"We'll take good care of you." Travoltron whispered.  
_"I...I'm sure you a...are."_ Tee said.

Tee then fell asleep as soon as he felt his mothers hand destend onto his pelvis. It hurt so much, the pain was unbearable and the dreams and memories flooding in didn't help any. They just allowed the pain to soar even more. He knew, even though he wasn't awake, the blood being coughed up and his body being pricked with needles. He wanted to wake up, wanted to wake up and tell them to stop. But he knew he couldn't. His tired and bruised body pulsing heavily.

"Angela, will he be okay?" Zix asked.  
"He'll be in alot of pain." Angela said.  
_"I was afraid you'd say that."_ Travoltron exclaimed.  
"Tee hates pain." Zix whispered.  
"I know." Angela sighed.

Angela; being Tee's mother, had known about Tee's hatred of pain and naps she could scream. He would never leave her alone at nights, even after she was asleep she didn't have any peace. He had been a real handful; the same as Meldar, and it had only gotten worser and worser until he decided to run away. Nonetheless though, she was proud that her son had stayed safe and had met two friends.

"He never wanted to sleep at nights." Angela sighed.  
"He still doesn't." Zix whispered. "Takes five whole days for him to fall asleep."  
"Sounds like Tee." Angela exclaimed.  
"Yep, I use to lie awake with him." Travoltron sighed.  
"Poor guy." Zix sighed. "He still is a handful."  
"I'm not surprised." Angela laughed.

Zix and Travoltron were very worried about Tee. They had had no knowledge that Tee would have challenged his brother and had been defeated in the process. Heck, when Zix and Tee had fought, nothing had stopped him. Zix had really gotten some brutal cuts and bruises on that day. Travoltron had also had a fight, but it hadn't of been such a brutal rough one. Angela had no idea of how mean, strong and nimble-minded her son was. She seemed to of not known her son was kind of stupid and idiotic. But what he lacked in brains, he had built up in muscle and heart.

"Tee will be fine in a few days." King Goobot announced to them an hour later.  
"Will we be able to see him?" Angela asked.  
"Do please, he's been asking for you guys." King Goobot said.

Angela, Travoltron and Zix walked slowly into the room that had Tee in it. Tee was laying on his side, facing towards them. His face was deathly pale and he had a huge pile of bandages on his head, chest and arms. He was weezing badly and it looked that with every breath, he had to struggle not to scream. Zix and Travoltron quickly walked over to him. Angela walked over and sat herself to the side of his head.

"How do you feel?" Zix asked.  
"Like a bike rolled me over five times." Tee exclaimed.  
"You good pal." Travoltron sighed.  
"Thanks bud." Tee stated.  
"Baby, you'll be bed ridden for three days." Angela said. "Four days top."  
"I know, I intend to stay here to until them." Tee said.  
"I'm so sorry hon." Angela sighed.

Meldar looked at the screen and frowned. His eyes narrowing and his fists clouding in sweat. His suit was ruined due to the wounds his mother had placed on him. Angela had those strong generators that would cause him alot of trouble. He couldn't understand it. He loved her and his brother, but his mind told him it was only natural. To be a true enemy, he needed courage and a mind of steel to win this battle. And he knew that both of those things had been damaged in the fight with his brother and his mother.

_"We'll allow them five days past two."_ Meldar announced.  
"Setting the auto-pilot." Vandanna said.  
"Rotate the planet, make sure you aren't more than a hundred miles away." Meldar ordered.  
"Righto, do me a favor." Vandanna said.  
"What's that?" Meldar asked.  
"Take care of your injuries and calm down/" Vandanna exclaimed.  
**

* * *

Thank you for your review Badwolf1. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, there may be five more chapters before Part Three is announced. Although I'm not at all certain, I'm still thinking up ideas and stuff. **


	24. Remorse Call

**Looks as if the five chapter announcement has to be dwindled. It'll be one more after this chapter then Part 3 will begin. I hope you guys enjoying the first two parts. I'm glad you all enjoy reading what I've had to write. You all have made my dream of bringing Angela Irene out of my mind and putting it on paper. This is set five days from the last chapter.

* * *

**

**Remorse Call**

"So, when are we going to leave?" Cindy asked.  
"I hope it's soon." Carl whispered.  
"Me too, it's scary here." Libby exclaimed.  
"Not to mention cold." Sheen added.  
"It's only cold in the morning and night." Libby countered.

Sheen shivered at the thought of sleeping again on the cold flat beds of the bunk rooms. The covers and the pillows were bare, there was no heat blankets and there was no television in those rooms. All they had to do was look at the walls and think. Libby and Cindy, although they slept peacefully, they seemed to almost always make such a stink over having a pillow fight. Carl snored like a wild animal and Jimmy mumbled in his sleep.

Angela slowly looked into the tiny hole that was so small noone would be able to notice it was there. Her breath came slow and she felt her hands clamber up. She hated it when she had to spy on others. It felt so degrading and alienated. It made her feel sick at heart. And worse of all, it made her feel like a scam. Looking back over her shoulder, Angela saw that Tee was sleeping well. His wounds and bruises were healing quickly. He'd be up out of bed by tomorrow or the day after.

"So, how many books have you read by Angela?" Jimmy asked.  
"Almost all." Libby said.  
"But, she has more than..."Jimmy started.  
"Twenty three in her Dreamster and Linestone series." Libby sighed. "We know."  
"She has more than two series right." Jimmy asked.  
"She has five series of books and five novels." Cindy exclaimed.  
"What are the novels?" Sheen asked.  
"Mesozioc World, Children For Morons, Space Wonders, Comets, and Star Systems." Cindy said.  
"Which of her novels are best to read?" Sheen asked.  
"Mesozioc World." Libby exclaimed.  
"No, Space Wonders." Cindy countered.  
"And her best series?" Jimmy asked.  
"Dreamsters without a doubt." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Linestone is far better." Libby whispered.

Angela silently smiled from ear to ear with their boasting. She had stopped writing a few years ago due to her thinking that her fans hated her books. From what she had just heard, she was ready to write a few more novels and series books about space and aliens. She couldn't wait to start on that last book, but she had stopped a few months ago. Now she had the insenitave to continue it. Tee moaned from behind and she moved from her place at the hole on the wall to his bed side. He had woken to a serious pain in his ribs. Slowly, she rubbed some Vapor Rub into his chest and ribs, and he calmed down.

"I wonder why she stopped." Cindy mumbled.  
"Stopped what?" Jimmy asked.  
"She stopped writing three years ago." Libby sighed.  
"A terrible tragedy." Cindy exclaimed.  
"She stopped after she published Comets." Libby sighed.  
"I hope she is just taking a break." Cindy whispered.  
"Why haven't you asked her?" Jimmy asked.  
"Haven't had a chance." Libby said.  
"She's been too busy." Cindy sighed.  
"And too unstable." Libby added. "And too motherly."

Zix and Travoltron slowly walked into the room that Tee was resting in. Angela was lying beside Tee with a wet rag in her hand. She was singing something and Tee was half awake. He was a bit white on the cheeks and he was breathing very hard. His eyes were glazed and both of his hands were in fists. He looked to be in alot of pain. Travoltron walked over and plopped himself on the bed beside Tee. Zix sat down beside Angela. His eyes took a sorry look and he quickly shook that off.

"How's he doing?" Zix asked.  
"He just woke up with chest pains." Angela said.  
"Rib pain." Tee corrected.  
"Chest and rib pain." Angela smiled.  
"How you feel?" Travoltron asked.  
"Fine, slept for a good long time _fool_." Tee whispered.  
"How's your arm?" Zix asked.  
"Fine _fool_." Tee whispered.

Angela gave a hard shake of her head. She loved her son very much, and she loved his friends too. But she hated the use of that word. It made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and it made her want to scream. She could tell he had been using it for a very long time. And she knew of his, and his friends work. She knew they were bandits. Although she was disgraced by the choice of their life, she was happy nonetheless about the way her son had grown up. He had grown into a fine strappling young man with huge muscles. Wherever and however he got those muscles she'll never now.

"So, have you ever had kids?" Zix asked.  
"Kids?" Angela commented.  
"Yes, have you ever given birth." Zix repeated.  
"Oh no, no I don't like children." Angela sighed.  
"Then why.." Travoltron started.  
"Human children dear." Angela added.  
"Oh, I see." Zix countered.

Zix looked at the woman and he saw for himself that she hadn't the body of a woman who had given birth. It came to him that she was still a full virgin and that she took care of alien children to better herself. She had no interests in human children for a reason unknown to himself. For the first time in his life, he wished she were his mother. Angela just looked to be fit and well placed motherly love.

"Um, Angela can I speak with you?" Libby asked.  
"Sure hon." Angela said.  
"Alone." Libby said.  
"Um, okay sure." Angela exclaimed.

Angela left Tee and slowly rounded a corner. She felt a very strong force pulling her in two directions. One in the directiion of Tee and the other in the direction that Libby was leading her. Angela wished she would have told her that if she wanted to speak to her, she'd speak in front of Zix and Travoltron too. But she hadn't, she had said okay instead.

"Angel, why'd you stop writing?" Libby asked.

Angela; at first, wanted to strangle the girl. She had told everyone that she hated being called Angel. But still they insisted. Angela restrained herself and holding her breath she shook her head in a dignified way. Libby looked at her with a worried expression on her face. Angela sure was acting more and more crazy every day.

"I stopped because I stopped believing." Angela said.  
"But your books..." Libby began.  
"I've decided to start writing when we get back." Angela said. "You and Cindy will get the first copy."  
"Really? I love you." Libby screamed.

Libby raced over to Angela and threw her arms over Angela's legs. Angela looked up and kneeled down. She slowly circled her arms around Libby and held her close. She felt her stomach lurch and her legs began to shake. She was not feeling well. She felt as if something was about to happen.

Meldar looked at the multiple wounds to his arms, stomach and face. His eyes had blue circles under them and a large cut went down his cheek. He felt his anger soar and he wanted to scream. His hatred and insanitary grew with every look at his hideous body and the wounds that were over his body. Vandanna also felt her hatred soar for the woman and the alien that had damaged her friend badly. She quickly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and floated away.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it is so late, I've been very sick and let me tell you. When I feel sick, I don't want to do a thing. One more chapter before Part Three starts. I cannot wait.**


	25. We Are One

**We Are One**

Angela watched as the vast parsects of stars flashed in front of her eyes. The huge sun that made the planets around them sizzled and made her face the more sweatier. Tee looked at his mother and smiled. She looked relieved to be going somewhere else. She looked relieved that they had left that planet. It wasn't so much the planet, it was that her son had followed her. She wanted the next encounter to be secret. She wanted it to be sneaky.

"Were are we going mom?" Tee asked.  
"To a safer planet." Angela sighed.

Tee had been walking about for three days now and he said that he felt relieved that he was. The first day he was out, he was a rolling ball of energy. The second wasn't no better and today was looking better. He had lifted up a hundred and twenty pound weight and he had ran four laps already. He was just warming up for his next session of training as he called it. Angela was really worried about him. He shouldn't of been lifting up nothing over his weight. Yet he was lifting things up that was quatriple his weight.

"Which planet are we on to next?" Libby asked.  
"Ask King Goobot." Angela replied.  
"Hey, King Goobot." Libby shouted.  
"Yeah," King Goobot shouted back.  
"Which planet are we to next?" Libby asked.  
"Planet Clodion." King Goobot replied.

At the mention of that planet Angela went to pieces. She felt her skin clam up and her eyes grew bright. She felt her hands ball up into fists and she felt her feet falling squarely against the floor.

"Did you say Clodion?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah why?" King Goobot asked.  
_"You idiot, that is a cold planet!"_ Angela shouted.  
"So." King Goobot said.  
"We are not prepared." Angela stated.  
"There are coats in the next room." King Goobot said.  
_"Those coats are not good enough."_ Angela shouted.  
"What's wrong with the planet?" Libby asked.  
"Yeah why is it such a problem?" Jimmy asked.  
"The planet never gets above -109 degrees." Angela countered.  
_"WHAT!"_ Jimmy and Libby screamed.

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl all ran over to King Goobot and kneeling down they begged him to not go to the planet. Angela walked over and continued to scream out counter phrases and a few minutes later she turned to cursing. Before long; The Junk Man, Grandma Taters, baby Eddie, Eustace, Zix, Travoltron, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous and Tee were watching the fight. King Goobot sat down and placed his head on his raised hand and listened without listening.

_"I will not set foot to that planet."_ Angela screamed.  
"Suit yourself." King Goobot said.  
"But Angela..." Libby started.  
"Look, you guys freeze to death, I won't." Angela exclaimed.  
"I agree with her." Beautiful Gorgeous said. "All men should go down."  
"All in favor of that option." Grandma Taters stated.

Angela watched as Grandma Taters, baby Eddie, Beautiful Gorgeous, Cindy and Libby raised their hands. Eustace started raising his hand but let it fall. Carl didn't even raise his. Slowly, Angela turned and walked away. Grandma Taters, baby Eddie, Beautiful Gorgeous, Libby and Cindy followed. King Goobot shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive. His ultimate option was getting to the planet. He was going to land the ship on the surface whether Angela liked it or not. He was beginning to get to him. She and he, almost always seemed to fight about the dumbest reasons.

"Set a course to Clodion." King Goobot stated.  
"Right on." Travoltron said.  
"Maybe I should drive." Zix said.  
"Right, Tee take control of weapons." Travoltron said.  
"Sure _fool_, you take control of radar." Tee belched.

Travoltron did as he was told and seated himself beside a green blinking sphere. The swipes on it made him feel uneasy. He saw nothing on the screen, but still it made his skin clmaber and shake. He slowly brought his arms up and rubbed his shoulders. Goosebumps and goosepimplets popped and he began to sweat. He felt something was watching them.

"So, what is this planet?" Libby asked.  
"A blue planet with icy trees, ice filled lakes and the animals are ferious." Angela stated.  
"Sounds like a nice place to visit." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, did I mention the animals have a triple coat?" Angela asked.  
"A triple coat!" Cindy exclaimed.  
"Have you ever seen a gorilla?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Libby asked.  
"The coat is five times thicker than the gorilla." Angela stated.  
"It is true." Grandma Taters said. "Gablisauc is very hairy."  
"Gablisauc?" Cindy muttered.  
"A beast that is six feet tall and weighs over a thousand pounds." Angela said.  
"Have you ever seen a Porcipine?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.  
"Yes." Libby said.  
"That's exactly what I was thinking." Angela stated. "Thank you."  
"No prob." Beautiful Gorgeous saluted.

Baby Eddie looked from face to face and shivered. Just thinking about a planet that was way below zero made him uneasy. He had never been in a cold climate and he didn't plan on doing it for another few years. There was a slam of a door and Eustace walked in. He sat himself beside Angela and waited. Jimmy, Carl and Sheen followed, they all looked worried.

"Why are you here?" Libby asked.  
"We thought it over," Jimmy said. "And decided you guys were right."  
"Yes, we do not need to set foot on a cold planet." Eustace stated.  
"Especially if it is way under zero." Jimmy added.  
"Now you are speaking our languauge." Cindy exclaimed.

Before long, a big bump made Angela, Eustace, Carl, Sheen, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Beautiful Gorgeous, Grandma Taters and baby Eddie were thrown from their seats and to the walls. Angela slammed her face on the side of a table and screamed. Beautiful Gorgeous and Libby held onto a table leg. Grandma Taters held baby Eddie with one hand and with the other she held onto a handle. Cindy, Eustace, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen made a chain. There was alot of screaming and frustration going about.

"They have landed on Clodion." Vandanna announced.  
"Why Clodion?" Meldar shrieked.  
"I think I know." Vandanna said.  
"Shoot." Meldar ordered.  
"They want you to not follow them." Vandanna said.  
"Well, if that is their motto." Meldar said. "They are way wrong."  
"Course for Clodion?" Vandanna asked.  
"Righto." Meldar ordered. "They think they have the upper hand of me."

* * *

**The end of Part Two is what I'd call the begining of Part Three. Part Three will begin tonight and will continue for a month or two. And yes, there will be alot of JC and SL in Part Three. **


	26. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue **

We have reached the part before the end. In this part of the story we will visit five planets in total. In almost all of them, Meldar will have a fight with Angela and there will be even more information about why Angela is begining to get along with the rest of them. There will be alot of fighting in Part Three that deals with Tee vs Meldar, Angela vs Meldar and Jimmy, King Goobot and Angela vs Meldar and Vandanna.

There is a rumor that has been going about for a few weeks at my school about a sequel and I must give away the truth. Yes, there will be a sequel. There might be two or three sequels. It's really up to you guys. But the sequels will have almost the exact plot. All of them will have The League Of Villains in it. But I'm not giving the rest away. This Epilogue is more like an early christmas present to some as it has given us some hope and love in the characters.

In Part Three, there will be some JCness and some SLness. I said some, not alot. And no, there will be no sex scenes. There will be some moderate cursing in Part Three and yes, there is a few scenes were Zix and Travoltron kind of talk nasty to Angela. Just giving you a prepared warning before you read. I don't think I'll be writing that until the 39th to 43th chapter. The bandits will also have some banditing action scenes in Part three.

I hope you guys enjoy my fanfiction because I really think I am beginning to enjoy writing it. I love writing and you guys that read this are making my lifelong dream come true. My character of Angela Irene has been mocked and shunned enough, it's time for her to show her face into the world. I think in the sequels, I'll have my other characters enterconnected in some way. I hope you guys enjoy this Epilogue as much as you enjoyed the first one...Oh, Carl gets a kiss from an alien female in this Part. So be ready for some Carlness too.

**Characters**

These are the characters so far..

Jimmy Neutron (Genious character and good guy)  
Cindy Vortex (Jimmy-hater(She likes Neutron)character and good girl)  
Libby Folfax (Music loving character and good girl)  
Carl Wheezer (Hypo-Allergic character and good guy)  
Sheen Juarerre Estevez (Comical character and good guy)  
Eustace Strych (Local rich boy, member of League)  
The Junk Man (Stinky alien male, member of League)  
King Goobot (King of Yokians, member of League)  
Baby Eddie (Cousin of Jimmy, member of League)  
Tee (Bandit, member of League, son of Angela)  
Travoltron (Bandit, member of League)  
Zix (Bandit, member of League)  
Grandma Taters (Elder alien female, member of League)  
Professor Calamitous (Elder evil genious, member of League)  
Beautiful Gorgeous (Calamitous's daughter, member of League)  
Queen Moocan (Only mention a few times)  
Angela Irene (Main character that calms Meldar down, mother of Tee and Meldar)  
Gertrude (Seldom character, daughter of Angela Irene)  
Meldar Prime (Villain and brother of Tee, son of Angela Irene)  
Vandanna (Robot companion of Meldar Prime)

What will the next character named be in the second part? Well, you'll have to wait and see.  



	27. Frozen Alive

**Frozen Alive**

The ship made an explosive landing that sent a void of smoke and fog into the windows. The icy trees moved to the wind and some of the animals ran away. A small Xiawer peaked out from its burrow to see the commotion then darted back in. The ships exhaust pipe melted the snow about the mountainous region behind it and when it was cut off, the tips was already freezing up. Slowly the gangplank was lowered. King Goobot, Tee and Zix walked out. Tee and Zix held guns. King Goobot checked the area for another ship and when he noticed nothing was in eyesight, he and the others walked back inside.

"Brrrrrrrr, is it cold." Zix exclaimed.  
"Here, take this." King Goobot said.  
"What about me?" Tee asked.  
"All of the coats are over there." King Goobot stated.

The Junk Man, Professor Calamitous, Travoltron and Tee walked over to the coat rack and each of them took very heavy coats down from the hooks. King Goobot stood at the door and looking outside he silently sent out a prayer to his wife, who he had resently found out she was pregnant with his first child.

"Travoltron, will you stay behind?" King Goobot asked.  
"Sure." Travoltron said.  
"Why's he staying behind?" Professor Calamitous asked.  
"We need a backup in case trouble arouses." King Goobot stated.

Slowly stepped out into the fridged atmospher, the breathes of Zix, Tee and Professor Calamitous could be seen clearly against the white sky. King Goobot was staying behind to give orders to Travoltron and the girls. He was still very steamed about what Angela had done to him. They all were steaming because of what she had said.

"Coming or what?" King Goobot exclaimed.  
"Out in that air?" Angela said. "Think again."  
"Suit yourself." King Goobot sighed. "Whimp."  
"What did you just call me?" Angela exclaimed.  
"Nothing." King Goobot exclaimed.

King Goobot walked out of the ship with frosty breath and shivering shoulders. He felt his crown rattling from atop his head and he felt his teeth clatter against each other. Zix and Tee were way ahead of him and Professor Calamitous was a little to his left. He felt the overbearing repulses of fear sting his heart and he wished he could scream. Before King Goobot went to far, he heart a small shriek from above. He lifted his head up and saw a Flauticus, a predatory bird. Without paying any attention to it he moved onward.

Angela looked out her window and saw the bird. It had the biggest and bluest wings she had ever seen. Its beak was a fiery yellowish red and the talons were huge. She heard it hiss downward and without thinking she started banging her hands against the window pane. The bird swooped in and almost swiped King Goobot's crown from his head. King Goobot quickly moved out of the way and knocked himself into Tee who had his gun raised.

There was a hideous scream and then silence as the bird flew downward unto the ground. It made a huge floppy noise before a small hiss of air wooshed from its lungs. Its last flight was over for good now. Angela felt the anger inside of her grow and she felt the weakness of her soul float out. She had witnessed the killing of a magnificant bird that was only trying to survive.

"What's wrong?" Libby asked.  
"Nothing." Angela sighed.  
"Then, what are you looking at?" Cindy asked.  
"Nothing in particular." Angela reassured herself.

Angela walked over to the table and sat down. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl were playing a card game and Eustace was sleeping. Cindy and Libby had been following her for the past hour. She really wanted it to stop. She wanted to be left alone. That was why she had moved from Earth to Velexia. To get peace, and to strengthen her muscles. She knew in her heart thoough, that something wasn't going right.

Meldar closed the googles with a special film of latex. His scarf was vastly overcoming his face and the only thing that could be seen was the top of his bluish purple hair. Vandanna handed things to him quickly. His cap, a knife and a whistle were all that was left for him to carry. Slowly and carefully she wound the binocular band about his head. Meldar could see her clearly.

"You stay here." Meldar ordered. "I'll be back in a few hours."  
"I'll be waiting with a cup of choco." Vandanna teased.  
"Okay that's enough." Meldar hissed.  
"Come back soon." Vandanna sighed.  
"You tend to yous and I'll tend to mine." Meldar belched.  
"Okay okay sheesh." Vandanna hissed.

Meldar retreated from the ship and quickly floated against the heavy winds of the north. His scarf was dangerously flapping in the wind and his goggles clouded up. He felt the skin on his face tighten until it stretched. Clinching his teeth he pressed onward until he found the exact spot were he could spy on the other ship. So far, it looked like noone had noticed him.

* * *

**Part Three has begun its path. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to wear your coats on Clodion. Don't want to get any colds now do we? The next chapter will be much longer than this.  
**


	28. Cold One

**Thank you BadWolf1 for your review. I will try my best to make this part as great as the second. This chapter will be somewhat longer I hope.

* * *

**

**Cold One**

The breezy outside weather had all but made everyone run back inside. Tee and Zix had frozen fingers and King Goobot has a thick layer of frost on his glass case. Professor Calamitous was walking like a zombie and The Junk Man couldn't talk. All of them were frozen solid and almost all of them had something hot in their minds. Tee and Zix were thinking about Plutonian Choco and The Junk man was thinking about hot mud. King Goobot had hot crustacious on his mind. Professor Calamitous had coffee on his.

"Man is it cold." Zix stammered.  
"Took the words out of my mouth." Professor Calamitous exclaimed.  
"Here, take this." Travoltron staed.

Travoltron tossed each one of them a blanket of wool and he gave each of them a cup of Plutonian choco. Professor Calamitous and King Goobot took one at the messy substance and gagged. The Junk Man took a big gulp and set the cup down. It was now empty. Zix and Tee sipped theirs. Every one of them had their bodies covered in the wooly blankets. Zix and Tee rubbed their shoulders and arms to warm themselves. Soon they were all warm. King Goobot still had a misty look on his glass shell.

"Well well well, the idiots that went outside are back." Libby exclaimed.  
"Have fun?" Cindy said.  
"Did you get cold?" Libby exclaimed.  
"Awe, King Goobot, or should I say King Ice sickle." Cindy yelped.

King Goobot felt the green space of cheek muscles on his face heat up. Tee and Zix blushed. The Junk Man shook his head and Professor Calamitous ignored them. Angela, Eustace, Sheen, Carl, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous and baby Eddie walked up and started giggling. Tee looked at his mother in a furious tone before he slammed his blanket on the floor. Everyone looked at him and he stumped away in a bad mood.

"What's with him?" Libby asked.  
"He hates it when he gets picked on." Zix stated.  
"So please lay off." Travoltron said.  
_"Your not the boss of us!"_ Cindy exclaimed.  
"No, but this is my ship and I demand it." King Goobot stated.  
"Stop it." Angela whispered.  
_"You need to leave off."_ Libby exclaimed.  
"Watch it." King Goobot hissed. "I'm not afraid to whip you."  
"Stop it." Angela raised her tone.  
_"Mind your own business."_ Cindy screamed.  
_"You both are going to hate what'll happen if you..."_ King Goobot started.  
_"STOP IT!"_ Angela screamed.

Everyone looked at Angela in mock silence. Her face was red and she had her hands in fists. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were bloodshot. Libby backed up a few steps and allowed Angela a few minutes to calm down. Cindy was extremely quiet. Zix, Travoltron, King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, The Junk Man, Grandma Taters, Eustace, baby Eddie, Beautiful Gorgeous, Sheen, Jimmy and Carl looked at Angela in mock astonishement. Noone said anything for a very long time.

"Everyone to their places." King Goobot hissed. "You come with me."  
"Bring it on." Angela hissed back.

Travoltron, Zix and the rest moved to the ship controls and Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, Eustace and Jimmy took seats. Angela followed King Goobot into another room. There was alot of screaming before they came back. Angela was a mess. Her hair stood up and her eyes were fiery. She had her hands in fists. King Goobot was in no better condition. Tee had returned with a few more blankets. His eyes were very bloodshot.

"We are leaving." Angela stated.  
"Don't touch a thing." King Goobot hissed.  
"What's going on?" Libby asked.  
"We will remain here." King Goobot stated.  
"And females come with me." Angela said.  
"What about baby Eddie and me?" Eustace asked.  
"And me, Jimmy and Carl." Sheen asked.  
"You'll come too." Angela said.  
"Have a good time up in warm space wimps." King Goobot mocked.

Libby and Cindy gave a hideous look at King Goobot and stood up. They walked over and hid themselves behind Angela. Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Sheen, baby Eddie and Grandma Taters did the same. Beautiful Gorgeous simply stood to Angela's left. They all stood there ground. King Goobot shrugged his shoulders, he had had enough fighting for one day. He was getting sick of this stubborn woman that he and the others had recruited to help them fight Meldar. He now wished he hadn't of done so.

"How are we going to get up there?" Libby asked.  
"I did a few repairs on a ship of mine." Angela said. "Boclar and Nancella are waiting for us."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot all about them." Jimmy exclaimed.  
"They have been following us using a spare ship of mine." Angela explained.  
"Cool." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Say goodbye to your friends." Angela mocked. "Because we won't be seeing them for a while."  
"Bye loosers." Cindy laughed.  
"See you later alligator." Libby added.  
"Bye sweetie." Angela said.

Angela and the rest started walking down a long spiraling hallway. The walls were bare except for a few pictures of Yolkians. There was a horrible breeze coming from right in front of them and they stopped. Soon Angela told them to get behind her. It was a good choice to, because Meldar floated in with a long barreled gun aimed right towards them. Angela hissed and there was a flashing red light as a red shield flew over them. Soon they were gone and Meldar was left gauking at the empty space they had been at before.

"Angela, what's going on?" Boclar exclaimed.  
"Set a course for Mexla." Angela ordered.  
"Already set." Nancella said.  
"What about the others?" Libby shrieked.  
"Meldar will be following us." Angela stated.  
"How do you know?" Cindy asked.  
"Because I'm his mother." Angela said.

Angela was almost correct. Meldar; who had zapped himself out of the ship and back to his own, was already taking off his frosty scarf and goggles. His finger tips were frozen solid and both of his eyes were bloodshot. He was shivering badly. Vandanna quickly handed him a steaming cup of Mublian choco. Meldar looked up and whistled past his cracked and frozen lips.

"Set a course for Mexla." Meldar ordered.  
"What for?" Vandanna asked.  
_"Don't ask question just do it."_ Meldar screamed.  
"Okay okay, why are you so testy?" Vandanna squealed.  
"My mother is heading that way is why." Meldar sighed.  
"Oh, that's why." Vandanna said.

* * *

**What will happen to Angela, Eustace, Sheen, Carl, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous and baby Eddie? Will they have an encounter with Meldar and Vandanna? And will King Goobot come to the rescue? The next few chapters will tell you what'll happen next. Part Three has started on a good limb.**


	29. The Let Down

**The Let Down**

Angela looked at the vastly space out stars with watery eyes. He careful fingers were tucked into a tissue paper that was extremely wet. She had been crying for almost eight hours and there was only one reason for her to be doing so. She missed her son and wanted him in her arms.She wanted to hold him in her arms as he was sleeping, eating and crying. She wanted him and Meldar in her arms were they were meant to stay.

"I hope Angela's okay." Libby whispered.  
"She's fine." Jimmy stated.  
"I think she's going through another mother-son episodes." Cindy said.  
"I'm fine." Angela sniffled.  
"Told ya." Jimmy mocked.

Angela pushed herself away from the window and collecting herself, she walked over to a control panel. Taking hold of one of the sticks that directed the ship, she drove it into another planet. This planet had a florescient red glow around it and it had five moons. Jimmy, Libby, Carl, Cindy, Sheen, Eustace and baby Eddie took seats at the long shiny table and strapped themselves in. Beautiful Gorgeous and Grandma Taters helped Angela with the controls. Boclar and Nancella controled the handiwork and the weaponry. All of them had a sinister look on their faces.

"Heading into atmospher." Angela announced. "Hold on."  
"Sheen, I want to tell you something." Libby said.  
"What's that Funky Bab?" Sheen asked.  
"I love you." Libby exclaimed.  
"I...huh." Sheen exclaimed.  
"Jimmy, I..I also want to tell you something." Cindy said.  
"What's that?" Jimmy asked.  
"I love you." Cindy said. "I've loved you for a very long time."  
"Oh Cindy." Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Kiss me you nerd." Libby squealed.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Cindy repeated.

Angela looked back and smiled. Jimmy and Sheen were both acting as if something wrong was going on. Jimmy was shying away from Cindy and Libby was being held back from kissing Sheen. Carl, Eustace and baby Eddie were looking away with horrible sick looks on their faces. Turning back to the screen Angela slowly manuvered the ship until the wheels hit the dirt.

Once they were on the planets surface, Angela allowed for the gangplank to be lowered. Jimmy and Sheen were the first ones out followed by baby Eddie and Eustace. Libby and Cindy followed quickly and Carl walked slowly out. Beautiful Gorgeous and Grandma Taters slowly peaked out and Nancella, Boclar and Angela walked out without hesitation.

"Welcome to Mexla." Angela said.  
"It's beautiful." Libby exclaimed.  
"Look at the flowers." Cindy shouted.  
"Look at the oceans." Jimmy stated.

The oceans were crystal blue and you could see the fish swiming inside it. The trees were huge and had vast flowers and fruit growing on them. The flowers grew in many bunches and were wildly spaced. There were many white, fluffy clouds about and the sun was shining brightly. There were many animals that looked similar to antelope, frolicking in the meadows. Squirrel type animals climbed the trees and there were small homes about. A huge mansion to the left was the only huge house around. It looked like a paradies come true.

"We need to find Maciolo." Angela said.  
"Who?" Cindy asked.  
"The ruler of this planet." Angela said.  
"Oh, he live in there?" Libby asked  
"Yep." Angela said.  
"What kind of creatures are those?" Jimmy asked.  
"Webians." Angela said. "The biggest antelope on the planet."  
"And the squirrels?" Carl asked.  
"Climbonians." Angela said.

Angela moved away from the ship and walked into the peaceful landscape of green grasses, flowers and animals. Webians and Climbonians scurried to get out of the way as she and the rest walked on. The looming grey walls on the mansion were coming closer. Before long they saw a huge wooden board that covered the door. A sentry was posted up at the tower.

"Stop, expose yourself." He belched.  
"Angela Irene and friends." Angela shouted up.  
"Hold on." He belched.

Angela looked to the left and the right. She had every sense intact and they were going haywire right now as everyone was crowding towards her. Baby Eddie and Eustace were holding onto her legs. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl were hugging her left side. Cindy and Libby were hugging her right side and Beautiful Gorgeous was behind her. Grandma Taters, Nancella and Boclar were there too. Before long the wooden door was lowered. The guard stood there.

The guard was a huge beast with horns, fangs and claws. His skin was brownish black and he had tiny yellow eyes shaped in a slitted pattern into his head. Angela walked over and handed him a shiny gem. He looked at it and them nodded. Afterwards he beckoned for them to follow him. Angela followed him inside the mansion. The rest followed doggedly.

The walls were a rich gold and the ceiling was a high one. There were five sets of stairs that were colored in many shades of gold, silver and white. The floor was a checkered blue pattern with purple, pink and red mixed in. Pictures of all kinds were hanging from the walls. A huge picture of a king with a huge golden, blue and red crown on his head was at the end of the hall.

"Your leadership." The guard saluted.  
"Stand up." Maciolo said. "What is you want?"  
"You have visitors." The guard said.  
"Is that so." Maciolo exclaimed. "Send them forward."

Angela walked towards the big throne that held the fiesty and powerful king. Maciolo was a blue coloring with red and yellow crests at the top of his eyes and his fingernails were yellow. His purple eyes were slightly brighter and bigger than the guards. He wore a purple cloak and his shoes matched it. His crown was gold with semi precious stones encarved into it. A large red ruby was on his thumb.

"Your honor." Angela saluted.  
"Angela, come forward my friend." Maciolo exclaimed. "How have you been?"  
"We need to know if a creature that floats came through here." Angela said.  
"Describe him please." Maciolo said.  
"Purplish blue hair, blue eyes, floats on a metal suit that is yellow." Angela said.  
"He looks somewhat like us." Nancella said.  
"Sorry, we have not had anyone like that come by." Maciolo said.  
"Might we stay for awhile?" Angela asked.  
"All of you?" Maciolo asked.  
"Yes sir." Angela said.  
"We'll have to give you huge room." Maciolo said.  
"That'll be fine." Angela said.  
"Good, Balib." Maciolo shouted.  
"Yes you honor." Balib said.  
"Take them to the hugest room in mansion." Maciolo exclaimed.  
"Right away." Balib said.

Balib directed Angela and her friends towards a rear stairway and led them up. In the mean time, Meldar and Vandanna entered the atmospher. The ship almost landed beside Angela's. Before long, Meldar was floating out of the ships entrance. His eyes filling with hate and defiance. Vandanna rolled out and handing Meldar a tool, she watched as Meldar messed with the wires on the ships main engines. Before long, he was finished. Vandanna and he then left with victory in their squinting eyes. Both had the need to do evil on their minds. Slowly they stopped the ship and allowed it to orbit the planet.

* * *

**What will happen to Angela and her friends? Will Meldar attack them in this unbelievable paradice and will King Goobot come back in to protect Angela? Find out next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**


	30. Fast Call

**Fast Call**

Angela looked outside at the vastly sloping mountainous landscape. The sun was setting and it looked lovely. The grass catching the last rays and the rivers and lakes lapping the sides. The animals frolicked like foals and the birds flew to and fro. There was but one cloud in the sky, and that was the cloud of night. Libby and Cindy looked up from their double bunks and smiled. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl had to actually sleep with Eustace on the lower bunk. Angela was going to sleep on the couch with Nancella and Boclar. Grandma Taters and Beautiful Gorgeous slept in separate beds. Baby Eddie slept in Grandma Taters' arms.

"It's so pretty." Libby squealed.  
"It is isn't it." Cindy sighed.  
"Feel like your flying?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah, and eating a cupcake." Libby stated.  
"Feels like I have wings." Cindy sighed.  
"Feels like heaven." Jimmy commented.  
"Like a dream come true." Sheen added.  
"Like I'm floating over the ocean." Eustace stated.  
"I'm going to sleep." Carl said.  
"Goodnight." Jimmy said. "Pleasant dreams."

Carl slumped over to the side of his bunk and within a minute, a snore was heard. Angela heard it and smiled. Slowly walking over to the boy, she placed a wool blanket over him. He didn't even move or flinch a muscle. He was just sound asleep. It was then that they heard that red siren again. Angela had previously implanted a device that would go off if someone was trying to break into the ship. She had been acting weird ever since they had landed there on that little mountain peak.

_"What is going on?"_ Libby screamed.  
"Someone is tampering with my ship." Angela hissed.  
"Who?" Cindy asked.  
_"Meldar!"_ Angela screamed.

Angela didn't wait a second for the alarm to go off. She poofed away in a feiry of rage. Nancella and Boclar were at first going to follow her, but they decided against it. Cindy and Jimmy really wanted to help, but they had a very distinct feeling that something was deathly wrong. Or else Angela wouldn't had just poofed away like that. And to boot, three guards planted themselves infront of their door saying that Angela had sent them to protect them.

Angela in the meantime had poofed away into the hull of the ship. Sure enough, the engines had been tampered with and the footage that was flashing showed Meldar and Vandanna clearly. Angela threw a scream out that shook the ship and the dirt underneath of it. Something moved inside of it and made a sound. Angela walked forward, and without thinking, she opened the stall that held her magnificiant white stalliion named Phantom.

Phantom squealed at her touch and almost broke loose from her hold. She slightly planted her feet apart and with a tiny tap on his nose, she brought him back under control. The stallion squealed again and plunged outward at her. She barely missed a hoof that was playfully being aimed at her legs. Slapping him on the neck, she led him out into the crisp sunsetting air.

"Look!" Libby shouted.  
"What is it?" Cindy asked.  
"Look at what is happening." Libby said.

Cindy looked outside and her eyes went wide. The ship was being dragged towards them by twenty of Maciolo's guards and leading it was Angela. But alongside Angela was a pure white horse that was way over her height. His black hooves and eyes gleamed and shined. His mane was combed back and his tail was swooshing back and forth. Angela had her hand lightly about the muzzle. She had a carrot in her hand in which it was missing a second later. Libby looked at Cindy and before she knew it, they were racing down the stairs.

Jimmy looked at Sheen and Eustace and did the same. Beautiful Gorgeous, Grandma Taters and baby Eddie followed sleepily. Down the stairs and past the kings thrown they went. Maciolo was quiet, then he followed quickly. His mind was calm and his hands were firm. Libby was the first to reach Angela. Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, Beautiful Gorgeous, baby Eddie, Grandma Taters and Eustace following with hurried steps. Phantom looked up at the rushing crowd and screamed. Maciolo slowly circled the stallion. His inquisite eyes surveying the lines and muscles on him.

"Phantom, the sire of Chestnut and Hidalgo, the grandsire of Panic." Libby exclaimed.  
"He's also the sire of Eclipse." Cindy said.  
"And he's the grandsire of Sugar, Dusty, Appaloosa Princess, Grey Ghost and Blitz." Carl said.  
"And the grandsire of Tragic and Tragedy." Jimmy said.  
"So many good things about this horse isn't it?" Eustace asked.  
"He's the leading sire of horses." Cindy said.

Angela led Phantom away from the crowds that were rising quickly. She walked the stallion to a pen and with a light slap on his rump, he went flying into it. His hooves digging and his mane flashing in the wind. Angela hung herself on the fence railing and watched as his play turned into a gallop and then a full out run. Maciolo walked over and planted himself right beside her.

"What is it you think they were talking about?" Libby asked.  
"Something important." Jimmy stated.  
"It sure was." Eustace stated. "You saw the way they tossed their arms about."  
"Angela was upset." Carl murmured.  
"I wonder what is on her mind?" Jimmy said.

Angela walked into the vast orange colored dining room and planted herself into the chair that was at the end. Beautiful Gorgeous, Grandma Taters and baby Eddie followed suit. As did the king. Waiters walked in and placed dish after dish after dish down on the table before they took the tops off of them. Potatoes, tomatoes and pumpkin pie stung their nostrils along with cucumbers, cran berry sauce and pizza. Before two hours was up, the table was a mess.

"So, what were you and King Maciolo talking about?" Jimmy asked.  
"Nothing in particular." Maciolo exclaimed.  
"Just something about Meldar." Angela said.  
"What about him?" Cindy asked.  
"He was spotted a few minutes ago." Angela sighed. "In the stables."  
"In the stables?" Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Why there?" Libby asked.  
"I'm about to find that out." Angela said.  
"How?" Eustace asked.  
"Oh I set a little trap for Meldar." Angela said. "A good one."  
"A bear trap!" Sheen exclaimed.  
"Good heavens no." Angela stated. "A net."  
"How'd that trap him?" Jimmy asked.  
"It'll distract him from my horse." Angela said.  
"How will you know he's been trapped?" Baby Eddie asked.  
"An alarm will go off." Angela said.  
_"Oh no, not another."_ Eustace shrieked.  
"I'm afraid so." Angela said.  
"Will I ever get to sleep?" Eustace exclaimed.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Angela finally catch Meldar and will Eustace ever get to sleep? Will Meldar get away and where will King Goobot come back into the story? Check out the next chapter. Badwolf1 and Acosta, thank you for your reviews.**


	31. The Catch

**The Catch**

The wind blew in everything that night, the half moon was half covered by icky gray clouds and a small clash of thunder was heard. Phantom screamed out his melodious pitch into the night. His hooves pounding against the stall walls and the magnificiant white head arching way over the stall door was enough to make anyone proud. A scent from the bushes had attracted his attention from the needed sleep of the night.

Meldar quickly and quietly moved his slim exterior out of the lights that were being shown all over the place. Vandanna followed slowly behind him. Both of them held brown bags and a medical kit. What they were about to do was going to be tricky and dangerous. Meldar quickly slid the hatch from the stable door and sliding inside he asked for the bags. Vandanna handed him hers, slowly and carefully she climbed in herself.

Phantom slammed his black tipped hoof into the stall door and it almost gave way. Meldar and Vandanna kept to one side as they slithered and slunk towards his stall. Under their feet was a carefully placed net that Angela had rigged up herself. A few feet closer and Meldar would be caught. Phantom screamed again and thrashed his head outwards into the stable hallway. Meldar rushed at the opportunity and grabbed Phantom's halter. Phantom reared back and drew Meldar into the trap.

A snap was all that was heard. Meldar thrashing and punching his way inside of the netted bag and Phantom kicking the walls. Phantom, curled his lips and in a fell swoop, he hit Meldar on his face with his left forelimb. Meldar sent a scream out and Vandanna rushed towards him.

_"Go to the ship."_ Meldar screamed.  
"But.." Vandanna exclaimed.  
"Just go, I'll be fine." Meldar exclaimed.  
"I'll set you free." Vandanna said.  
"I'll see you then." Meldar hissed.  
"I'll make sure that I'll make you proud." Vandanna stated.  
"Go, go before it is to late." Meldar hissed.

The mansion was a far cry from what it was before. The king was running up the stairs in his robe and Libby, Cindy, Sheen and Jimmy ran down the stairs half dressed. Guards rushed in and out of rooms and Maciolo's wife ran into the kitchen. A shot was heard and then nothing. Nothing but silence drifted into the mansion. Then a small audible scream was heard. It got louder and louder until it sounded like it was inside of the house. Jimmy jumped down the remaining steps and looking down at the scene that was unfolding in front of him, he gasped.

Meldar was slammed onto the floor with a scream. His head was bleeding badly on one side and his eyes were terribly bloodshot. Maciolo was walking towards the fighting Meldar with a chain and when Meldar saw that, he went crazy. He punched, thrashed and bit his way up until he was almost free. But Maciolo controled him by giving him a stiff upper cut to the head. Meldar was slammed onto the floor, unconcious and bleeding.

"Gimmee room." Angela shouted.  
"Move, back up." Maciolo ordered.  
"Give him some air." Libby screamed.  
"What are you doing?" Jimmy yelled.  
"Helping Angela." Libby said.  
"No, your helping Meldar." Jimmy shouted.  
"Like I care." Libby shrieked.

Meldar moaned from the floor and when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a chain on his hands. Hate and panic swelled up into his body and he started screaming again. Before long Angela walked into the room and placing her hands gently on his head, she soothed him by singing a song. Meldar didn't enjoy it much, he jumped up and slamming his fists onto the wire mesh, he tried to get out. Angela shook her head and made a clucking noise in her throat.

"Now you calm down." Angela said.  
_"Let me outta here right now!"_ Meldar screamed.  
"Absolutely not." Angela said.  
"You will, or will I have to make you myself." Meldar hissed.  
"Try it." Angela mocked.

Meldar backed up a few paces and stretching out his arms, he let out a scream. His bright blue generators were missing. They were their when he had last used them and he knew they had been there when he had entered the stable. Hearing a chuckle, he turned around and saw that Angela was holding his crystal blue generators in her palms.

"Give those back." Meldar pleaded.  
"Nope, I made them, I take them." Angela stated.  
_"Those are mine!"_ Meldar screamed. _"I order you to give them to me."  
_"Don't do that now." Angela said.  
"I'll do whatever I want." Meldar hissed.  
"As level headed as always eh." Angela said.  
"What are you talking about?" Meldar hissed.  
"Don't you remember me?" Angela asked.  
"Should I?" Meldar hissed.  
"Never mind." Angela sighed. "Talk to you later, Meldie."  
_"Meldie?"_ Meldar thought.

Angela walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. It was true, Meldar had forgotten after all that she was his mother. Maciolo had warned her so many months ago that this would happen. But she had been stubborn. She had said that he would always remember. Taking longer strides Angela finally reached the room that Maciolo had given her. The bed looked so comfortable, just like the one she and Meldar had slept in together when he was a little baby. Without knowing it, she flopped herself onto it and started crying her eyes out.

Maciolo had nothing in the side of children, but he knew that she wasn't feeling well due to what her son had just said. Taking the problem into his own hands, he walked into the room that held Meldar. Meldar was slumped in the corner, his head lowered onto his suit chest and his hands laying to his sides. Maciolo made a sound in his throat and Meldar woke up with a hiss.

"I may know much about children." He said. "But I know that you are a horrible son."  
"Shut up." Meldar belched.  
"I also know that you hurt your mother badly." Maciolo said. "Very badly."  
"Like I care." Meldar said.  
"You should." Maciolo stated. "You are her first son."  
_"Will you stop saying that."_ Meldar shrieked.  
"No, you'll listen." Maciolo said.  
_"You listen, I do not know her, you or anyone here."_ Meldar screamed.  
"You know everyone." Maciolo said. "It's just your heart that doesn't want to listen."  
"Your so stupid." Meldar hissed. "My mother died when I was a young child."  
"Yes, and so did your father." Maciolo said.  
"How'd you know that?" Meldar asked.  
"Your father and mother were killed by Vumson's." Maciolo stated. "Then you were born."  
"No." Meldar hissed.  
"Angela then took you in." Maciolo continued.  
"No." Meldar said.  
"She raised you until you were five." Maciolo exclaimed.  
_"No!"_ Meldar shrieked.  
"It's true, and you know it." Maciolo stated.

Maciolo left the beaten Meldar in the pen all by himself afterwards with a smile on his face. He had succeeded in setting Meldar straight. He had made Meldar remember what had really happened in his life. And he had forced it out by talking straight and manly to him. He had done it in favor of his friend. And yet, he felt, his job was only half done. Leading the way of the stairs he heard but one defined scream from the room that told him that the job had gotten through indeed.

* * *

**This, I believe was the hardest chapter. I hope you guys like it.**


	32. Tell Me

**Tell Me**

Angela found herself the next day pundering over what her son had said. The horrible, rotten things and the way he had looked at her had given her the reason to fear him. The way he had fought her before had been knocked cleanly from her mind. The way he use to love being held and cuddled and fed while in her arms was there, but the once baby that loved her was no longer there. Meldar had completely forgotten about her. He had forgotten her, his brother and he had probably forgotten the good times. He was just a wreck and a villain with a blank mind.

"Angela?" Libby said. "Are you okay?"  
"Is Meldar awake?" Angela asked.  
"The last time I checked, he was still sleeping." Libby said.  
"He's awake now." Cindy said.  
"How do you know?" Libby asked.  
"Just walked past his room, heard him yell." Cindy stated.  
"Tell Maciolo I won't be coming to breakfast." Angela said.  
"Will do." Libby said.  
"Right cheif." Cindy saluted.

Cindy and Libby ran out of the room just in time to hear a horrified scream. It was Meldar, who had been awakened by a maid that was bringing him his food. Quickly, and swiftly they moved out of the way and allowed the room to be occupied by Angela who was running full blast down the stairs. She yelled as soon as she got into that room of Meldar's.

"Allow me." Angela said.  
"Yes, I'll leave mother to tend to son." The maid said.  
_"Why you double crossed broad of a..."_ Meldar exclaimed.  
"I hear another word from you, you'll be whipped." Angela said.  
"Oh I'm scared." Meldar hissed.  
"Please leave us." Angela pleaded.  
"Yes maam." The Maid said.

The maid left the room and Angela closed the door. The room was painted in palm and banana trees. The green ceiling and walls made it all seem like home. Meldar was sitting in a pen that was topped with a fence that had been tied and screwed onto it. He had a mean look on his face and it looked like he was not happy. Asparagus, Papas, tomatoes and cucumbers were loaded onto the platter in front of him and there was a glass of milk to go along with it.

"Eat." Angela said.  
"Make me." Meldar hissed.  
"Here we go again." Angela thought.  
"I'd much rather starve." Meldar hissed.  
"Would you rather have that or this?" Angela said.

Angela held up a kiwi fruit and Meldar's eyes watered. Kiwi's were his favorite food, they had been for a long time. It took a while for Meldar to decide what to eat but finally he stretched his hand out towards his mother and the fruit. Angela walked towards him with it. Meldar swiftly withdrew his hand and Angela stopped. Stooping down, she pushed the fruit towards the pen and Meldar scooped it up. Within a few seconds, it was gone.

"I know you love Papas." Angela said. "I already knew you loved Kiwi though."  
"Gimmee more." Meldar belched.  
"I want you to eat that." Angela said.  
"That mess?" Meldar hissed.  
"Yes," Angela said.  
"For a kiwi fruit." Meldar said.  
"Interesting." Angela mocked.

Meldar licked his lips at the thought and swiftly dug into his platter. The buttered bread, papas, tomatoes and cucumbers were all eaten within fifteen minutes. The milk had been drunk within twenty and the aparagus, which he never liked, was left alone. Angela smiled and walking to her son, she placed a few more kiwi fruits at his finger tips. He dug in quickly and within another five minutes, they were gone and he was asking for more.

"No more." Angela said. "Let your stomach settle."  
"But mommy!" Meldar sighed.  
"What did you just call me?" Angela exclaimed.  
"Mommy?" Meldar chuckled.

Angela fell to her knees and Meldar placed his arms about her neck. He and she hugged and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Angela felt the hot tears roll down her cheek, so did Meldar. Before he knew it, the lid of the pen was being lifted and he was in his mothers arms. Angela cuddled him and slowly sang him to sleep. Libby and Cindy had watched the entire thing and were about to gag, but they remembered the time Angela and Meldar had spent away form each other.

"Don't let go." Meldar pleaded.  
"Never again." Angela said.  
"I am so sorry." Meldar sighed.  
"Shush, your here and your safe." Angela said.  
"I love you." Meldar said.  
"I love you too baby." Angela said.

Libby and Cindy ran away just in time to avoid Angela walking into them. Meldar was draped like a cloak over her sholders and he had a horrified look on his face. It was a look they both knew. Meldar remembered yes, but he meant to harm Angela still. Meldar wanted Angela out of the way. And it would take not only a few seconds. Swiftly and without stopping, they retrieved Maciolo and explained the situation.

"Meldar wants to harm her." Libby said.  
"We saw the look in his eyes." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Both of his eyes were bloodshot, and bright." Libby shouted.  
"I'll send a guard to watch over them." Maciolo said.  
"What about the others?" Libby asked.  
"King Goobot and the others have been contacted, they're coming." Maciolo said.  
"Is Tee coming too?" Cindy asked.  
"I think so." Maciolo said.  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Cindy said.  
"As do I." Maciolo said.  
"Please help us prove Meldar's wickedness." Libby begged.  
"Balib will watch them." Maciolo said. "And Balob, his brother."  
"Thanks for understanding us." Cindy said.  
"Not a problem gals." Maciolo said.  
"We are off to pick flowers." Cindy said. "Can we do that?"  
"By all means, do as you please." Maciolo said.

Cindy and Libby left the kings thrown with a final word of caution. Maciolo then called in Balib and Balob. They rushed in quickly and before they knew it, they were assigned the hardest task of their young lives. The watching of a son that would possibly harm his mother at all costs.

Libby and Cindy followed the yellow bricks until they reached the four paneled hallways of flowers. Reds, blues, yellows and pinks fluttered and flew in the breeze, and a purple rose rose above them all. Libby rushed forward and started picking the pink flowers. Cindy walked and started picking an odd assortment of them. They were having a good time when a harsh hand came down upon them.

Cindy heard a scream coming from Libby and ran to it. Carrying a stick in hand, she came up upon not a beast, or insect. But Vandanna herself. Vandanna held Libby in a burlap bag and she was already reaching out for Cindy. Cindy used her Kung Fu moves and dodged her by only a foot. Then, running she heard the heated laugh of Vandanna at her heels.

_"Tell Angela that if she wants her friend, release Meldar."_ Vandanna screamed.

* * *

**What will happen to Cindy and Libby? Will Cindy get to Angela in time and will Libby be okay? Will King Goobot get there as quickly as he is said to be going and will Meldar really harm his mother? Find out next chapter.**


	33. Call In Coming

**Call In Coming**

Angela looked at her sons crystal blue eyes for a very long time. They looked clear, to clear. As if they were consealing something. His left hand was balling up and before she knew it, it flew up into her face. Angela swiftly caught it and twisting it behind her sons back, she held him tightly. Meldar screamed and screamed until finally he was quieted by a gag. Angela had anticipated this, and this was why she had been carrying her horse whip with her. Meldar sent a rough scream out and it shook Angela off of him.

"Thought you'd outsmart me eh." Meldar hissed.  
"Actaully, I was thinking about outmaning you." Angela hissed back.  
"Enough, you will not be seeing another sun rise." Meldar hissed.  
"Try your best Meldar." Angela hissed.

Meldar floated to about the direction of the door, he was not impending to physically harm her. He was thinking about mentally harming her. As quick as a flash, Meldar grabbed the whip from Angela's hands and with a fell swoop, he sent it repeatily onto Angela's head. Time after time after time he did it until there was a thick puddle of blood on the floor. There was noise outside the door now, grabbing his generators, which were in Angela's pocket, he poofed off into the meadows.

"Angela?" Cindy sighed.  
"Angel, are you in there?" King Goobot asked.  
"Please answer us." Cindy said. "Libby has been kidnapped."

When Cindy heard no answering reply, she kicked in the door and with a bloodcurling scream, she collapsed onto the floor. Angela was laying on the tiled floor covered in blood, and her breath was slow. King Goobot, Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous and Grandma Taters slowly carried Angela out and up the stairs. Her limp and lifeless body hanging dangerously from the arms of her friends. Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Eustace, baby Eddie, Tee, Zix, Travoltron and The Junk Man followed mourningfully.

Libby screamed from inside the bag and Vandanna slammed her body against a tree. The shock sent goosebumps and broken bones shattered in her arms. Libby felt the horror of having to go through something so sinister and vicious, she felt like crying. It was then that she heard the -ahem- of a fully grownup man. Sending out a scream, she felt her body falling to the ground. The voice was Meldar's. Horror going through her mind told her that Angela was in terrible danger.

"I'll make you pay Meldar." Libby screamed.  
"Shut up." Meldar hissed.  
"She's a little brat." Vandanna said. "What'll we do with her?"  
"We'll take her and keep her hostage." Meldar said.  
"Of course." Vandanna said.  
"Your not nervous are you?" Meldar said.  
"Of course not." Vandanna exclaimed.  
"Good, because we've done this over a hundred times." Meldar said.  
"Over a hundred times!" Libby screamed.  
"I said shut up." Meldar shouted.

Libby pushed up with her hands and tried to straighten up. She wanted to get away quickly. The smell of the robot beside her was horrible in her nostrils and the hissing was bad enough. But the shut ups and the kicking was far worser than anything else. Libby, for the first time in her life, began screaming and crying at the same time.

"What about your mother?" Vandanna asked.  
"Taken caren of." Meldar said.  
"What'd you do?" Vandanna asked.  
"Slammed her a few times with a whip." Meldar explained.

Libby fell quiet and listened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Angela had been hurt by her first son. She had been beaten and harmed by her own flesh and blood. She had been physically and mentally harmed in a way that she might not be racing again. Libby felt a tear fall down her cheeks and her heart raced. She wanted to destroy Meldar once and for all.

"What'll we do with her?" Vandanna asked.  
"We'll keep her as hostage." Meldar said.  
"And the others?" Vandanna asked.  
"I'll deal with them later on today." Meldar said.

Angela moaned from her bed. The pain worstening and hurting all the more as she slowly shook herself awake from that dismall sleep that she had been frightened off. The first thing that came to mind was her son Meldar. He had hit her twenty times with her very own whip and then he had left her. It made her feel all the worse for knowing she had brought this on herself.

"She's awake." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Angela said.  
"Angel, I need to tell you something." Cindy said.  
"What's that?" Angela asked.  
"Libby, Libby..." Cindy couldn't get it out.  
"Your son has kidnapped Libby." King Goobot said.  
_"What?"_ Angela exclaimed.  
"He took her from the flower patches." Cindy said.  
"I know my son." Angela said. "He'd never do that."  
_"He did it and you know it."_ Jimmy said.  
"Jimmy shush." Cindy shushed.  
_"Don't you shush me."_ Jimmy exclaimed. _"Meldar did this, and she knows it."_  
"Jimmy." King Goobot sighed.  
_"Angela knew it would happen, yet she didn't stop it."_ Jimmy continued.  
"Jimmy." Grandma Taters said.  
_"And she doesn't want to admit to it."_ Jimmy stated.  
"Jimmy." Eustace belched.  
_"Angela is the worst parent this part of the universe."_ Jimmy said.  
_"Jimmy!"_ Tee screamed.

Angela was sitting up with rosie cheeks and fisted hands. Her temper was sparking all over her face. Her eyes were a brighter green than ever before and her chest was heaving in and out. Angela looked like she was about to kill somebody. She had her feet planted heavily onto the floor, the scar she had gotten from racing when she was twenty could be seen clearly. The lightning-like scar was going way up to the kneecap.

"Give me my generators." Angela hissed.  
"Angela." Grandma Taters sighed.  
"I'm not letting a child of mine to do things like he has done to me." Angela hissed.  
"Angel." King Goobot said.  
"I said _give me my generators_." Angela yelled.

King Goobot sighed and walked over to a beautifully diamonded and rubied chest. What was inside was very special and valuable to all of them. It was the red generators that Angela had saved them many a time with. These were her very first generators. The generators that she had made twenty one years ago. Slowly reaching his hands into the chest, he took out the ruby red crystals that were shining tightly with a small diamond inside of them. The power in these two babies were unknown and unspeakable. They were secret tools of a mother that loved her children.

"Take care." King Goobot said.  
"Thanks." Angela said.  
"I think you owe her something." Cindy said.  
"Sorry jeez." Jimmy said.  
"I'll be back with Libby in a few hours." Angela said.

Without another word spoken, the rom was filled in red light. The light made everyone close their eyes it was so bright. Before they knew it, Angela was gone and there was no trace of Boclar. Nancella was a nervous wreck and so was King Goobot, Beautiful Gorgeous and Grandma Taters who had grown considerably close to her.

* * *

**What will happen to Angela? Will she rescue Libby and will Meldar get his ultimate revenge? I hope you like the chapters of Part Three. Because I'm not really enjoying them. They sound a bit corny to me. But I guess it is just me.**


	34. Blurb

**Blurb**

Moving herself slowly and carefully from the wall Angela felt the hot breath of sadness overwhelm her. The hot and stuffy air was enought o make her sniffle and the foggy floors made her eyes water. Holding her nose with one hand and with her other guiding the wall in which she was traveling by, she stepped by and past a round tube like machine that looked like the heater. The steam and fumes that were coming out of it made the water coming from her eyes come out faster and faster. Her heart felt like a weight in her chest and she felt that she was barely moving.

"Angela is coming?" Vandanna asked. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." Meldar said. "She always comes."

Angela's heart filled with anger and frustration. Her son was smart, almost to smart. Although she didn't know this Vandanna person, she had a feeling she was also smart. Slowly reaching above her head, she pulled herself into the air vent. Climbing and squirming her way into it she followed the waves and turns it took until she hit the place she wanted to go to.

Libby was chained up llike a dog with shangles and handcuffs. Her face was battered and bruised and one of her arms was in a sling. A puddle of blood layed at her side and Angela saw a few tears fall into it. Libby's hair fell into many arrangements and angles that her face was consumed. Angela now felt the pity hit her stomach like a brick.

"Psst." Angela said.  
"Huh?" Libby whispered.  
"Libby, up here." Angela whispered.  
"Angel! Hi." Libby exclaimed.  
"I'm coming down." Angela said.  
"Please be careful." Libby said.

Slowly pulling a small knife out of her pocket, Angela pushed the vent door out. It landed in a metallic clang onto the floor and Angela dropped down unto it. Libby stood up shakily and walking over to Angela, she moaned all the way. Angela stooped down and looked at the wounds on her body. A broken arm and nose with bruises all over the place was all she could see. Scooping Libby up Angela slammed the cell door open and ran out.

Before they had gone far, the doors of the cell room fell down and a red light went off. They both heard a hideous laugh and then they heard a hissing behind them. Angela squiunted her eyes and slowly turning about, she shifted Libby to her back. Libby hid her face in Angela coat back and awaited the fight to come.

"Well, Well Well." Meldar said. "If it isn't my mother."  
"And my son." Angela said.  
"I thought we would meet again." Meldar hissed.  
"We meet to soon." Angela stated.  
"Ah women, the lower of us men." Meldar laughed.  
"You have it all wrong." Angela said.  
"Oh have I." Meldar hissed.  
"Yes, we women are far better than man." Angela said.  
"Does that include fighting?" Meldar hissed.  
"Considering the way things go." Angela said.  
"Well, lets check that theory out." Meldar laughed.

Meldar shot a blue sphere out and Angela caught it within a few seconds. Flinging it over her shoulder, she sent a red sphere back. The red sphere caught Meldar and he was squashed onto the floor. Angela sent another red sphere and he moved out of the way just in time. Meldar then sent a blue lightning bolt at her. Angela bypassed the bolt and sent a red bolt at him instead. The bolt almsot caught him, but he moved out of the way.

_"Libby run!"_ Angela screamed.

Libby jumped from Angela's back and ran a few steps before turning about. Angela was now in a red sphere that was racing towards Meldar who had placed himself into a blue sphere. They through themselves at eachother for hours before they both fell onto the floor exhausted. Meldar's blue sphere was the first to fall. The Angela allowed hers to go. Slowly walking towards her fallen, battered and bruised son she laughed.

"You lost this battle." Angela stated.  
"This is only the begining." Meldar hissed.  
_"Achieves aniecs bides."_ Angela said.

Meldar hissed up at Angela and with a bound he floated away. Vandanna was nowhere in sight. The door was blasted away and before Libby knew it, she was being scooped up into Angela's arms. Out the door and into the fresh air they went with the sweet smelling scent of victory pungent in the air. The ship behind them hovered and then flew away. Angela looked back once and utter only one word which Libby hadn't no intention of saying herself.

"We'll rest here." Angela said.  
"Are you sure Meldar won't find us here?" Libby asked.  
"He is long gone." Angela said.  
"Angel." Libby said.  
"Yes dear." Angela replied.  
"I think your son has a real problem with his mental condition." Libby said.  
"Yeah, I saw that too." Angela said.  
"Why?" Libby asked.  
"Why what?" Angela asked.  
"Why do you love him so much?" Libby asked.  
"He's more than just a son to me." Angela said.  
"What do you mean?" Libby asked.  
"He's jealous because I won't be his girlfriend." Angela said.

Libby was silently put to sleep a few minutes later. Angela had given her a medicine to dull the pain and to make her sleep as she fixed her arm. It was almost five in the morning when she woke up. The first thing she noticed was that Angela was sleeping beside her and that a cool breeze was swiflty brewing about them. Libby quickly shook Angela awake.

"What?" Angela asked.  
"Look." Libby said.  
"What?" Angela asked again.  
"My arm." Libby exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I fixed it." Angela said.  
"But, but it is not broken." Libby stammered.  
"Many things can be done with these babies." Angela said.  
"I wish it could control Meldar." Libby said.  
"They can." Angela said after a moments pause.  
"Huh?" Libby replied.  
"They can control him in his sleep." Angela said.  
"But, how, whhy haven't..." Libby started.  
"It's called, waiting for the right chance." Angela said.  
"Oh, when are we going back?" Libby asked.  
"Right now." Angela said.

Angela stood up and hitting her hands together both she and Libby disappeared. The red sphere reappeared and then it disappeared. The trees moved slowly to and fro in the wake of the upcoming ship with the hideous dent in the side. A fuselage line was dripping and there was a small crack in the windshield. Before landing, Meldar appeared and floating away he gave a signal to Vandanna. Vandanna nodded and quickly consumed the ship in a cover up shield. Meldar floated away towards Maciolo's mansion. He had alot of fear, hate and defiance in his eyes. Both of his hands were in fists and he had his jaw set. He had the wealthy looks of a man in a dangerous situation.

* * *

**What will Meldar do? And will Angela confess her secret to the others? Will King Goobot and the rest stay together now? And most importantly, will Meldar break through his mental insaneness?Wait until the next chapter.**


	35. Oh No!

**Oh No!**

Libby felt like being hammered when she stepped into the vastly crowded mansion owned by Maciolo. Everyone was jumping up and down for joy in seeing her safe. But she also saw a little spark of fire in Angela's eyes. Everyone was so excited to have her back that they had forgotten all about Angela. Even Nancella and Boclar even ignored her.

"Were you hurt?" Cindy asked.  
"No, well my arm was broken." Libby said.  
"I can't believe Angela went and saved you." Jimmy said.  
"Yeah she's such a scrouge." Sheen said.  
"She is not." Libby defended.  
"Yes she is." Jimmy said.  
"Angela just doesn't care about anyone but herself." Sheen said.  
"She doesn't care about noone." Jimmy said. "Even Tee and Meldar."  
"That is not true." Tee said.  
"I still stand tight on my theory of her not being a good mother." Jimmy said.  
"Jimmy, you are stupid." Libby said.  
"No, Angela is." Jimmy said.  
"She has done alot for us." Libby said. "And only me and Tee see it."  
"She is the best mom in the world." Tee said.  
"I for one think you both have had your heads scrambled." Jimmy said.

Angela peaked her head out from behind a corner and frowned. She wasn't a scrouge and she was not a bad mother. She took care of her children and she enjoyed life. It might seem like she was a scrouge because she hadn't spent alot of time with her kind. Twenty years on Velexia had made her forget about all about earth. She hadn't raced in a good five years and that had given her that understood attitude that made her unbearable.

"Looks as if we have someone spying on us." Sheen said.  
"Angela, it's not what it..." Libby exclaimed.  
"I see what is going on." Angela said.  
"Angela, we are so sorry." Cindy said.  
"No, I am." Angela sighed.  
"For what?" Jimmy asked.  
"For not telling you guys that my attitude hasn't been like this always." Angela said.  
"It hasn't?" Jimmy asked.  
"I stopped racing five years ago." Angela said.  
"We know that." Sheen said.  
"But you don't know about this." Angela said.

Angela pulled her left pant leg up and allowed the scar that was being hidden shown. Jimmy, Cindy and Sheen gasped. Libby, Carl and Eustace gaped at the scar and everyone else had their jaws dropped. The scar was in a perfect lightning like fashion. And it was on the heel of her leg. Angela pulled her pant leg up more and another scar was seen. This one was on the calf and it was a perfect half circle. The pinkish, red glow around it made it look almost new. Pulling up her pant leg a pit more, Angela allowed her kneecap to be seen. Another scar, very large and in the shape of a triangle, was very clearly seen.

"When I was twenty." Angela said. "I had a racing accident."  
"Satan and the San Antonio Handicap." Libby said.  
"Yes, I have gone through over fifty surgeries." Angela said.  
"And you haven't been able to race." Jimmy said.  
"Because of the scars." Sheen said.  
"No, because of my leg." Angela corrected.

Meldar looked into the window and with a sheepish grin on his face, he wrote down a small note into a notepad. His sinister eyes getting bluer and glassier than ever. His mind was quickly shifting phrase after phrase of his plot. Angela was going to be wiped out of the picture for good. He had it all down. That leg was her ticket and his to be great. She was the only one that could stop him. And she was the only one to attract so much of his attention.

"What'll happen with Meldar?" Libby asked.  
"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.  
"I'll fight him of course." Angela said.  
"You might have to fight him now." Sheen said.  
"Why?" Cindy asked.  
"Because he is looking right at us." Sheen said.

Everyone looked at the left side window. Meldar, his face pushed up alongside the window pane. Angela gave out a hideous scream. Meldar shouted himself and fell from the pane. Angela disappeared only to reappear infron of Jimmy. There was a blue light and before they all kne it, Meldar shrieking, threw himself at his mother. Angela screaming, punched him left and right. Before they all knew it, Meldar slapped Angela alongside her leg. Angela sent a hideous scream and with a bounty jump, sent Meldar reeling to the other side of the room.

"Angel, here." Jimmy shouted.

Jimmy tossed Angela her red generators and she caught them. Placing them on just in time she just barely missed a blue sphere directed right at her. Sending another sphere, she caught Meldar inside. Before they all knew it, the sphere exploded. Red gunk splattered the walls and made everyone fall every which way.

"Where, where am I?" Sheen asked.  
"That's a good question." Jimmy said.  
"I think we are in trouble." Cindy said.  
"Who else is in here?" Jimmy asked.  
"I'm here." Libby said.  
"So am I." Eustace said.  
"Anyone else?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yeah, me fool." Tee said.  
"Were are we?" Cindy asked.  
"You are in the cell hold in Meldar's ship." Angela said.  
"Angela, but..." Libby stammered.  
"That explosion made us all vulnerable." Angela said.  
"So we are hostages?" Cindy asked.  
_"Yes you are."_ Meldar hissed.  
_"Meldar!"_ Cindy exclaimed.  
"Welcome to your home for a long time." Meldar hissed. "So get use to it."

Angela picked herself up and slamming her fists on her hips she blockaded the rest of them. Meldar hissed and a blue sphere formed itself around Angela. Before tehy all knew it, Angela was gone. Meldar sent a volley of insults and laughs out and then left. Vandanna quickly came into the cell hold afterwards and gave them a small ration of food.

"Where'd you take Angela?" Cindy asked.  
"She is with Meldar." Vandanna said.  
_"Don't you hurt her."_ Libby exclaimed.  
"Oh, she'll be treated well." Vandanna said. "And she'll have a nice bed to sleep in."

Vandanna left laughing and Libbyy felt the air stiffen with hate. She could just see what Angela was going through. Her son was trying his very best to not only get something he didn't deserve, but he was also trying to mate with his own mother. Libby couldn't hold it in anymore, she started screaming, crying and banging the walls. She just couldn't stand the thought of Angela being forced into something that she didn't want to do. They had to do some and that something had to be done quickly.

* * *

**What will happen to Angela and will Libby get the rest of them to work together to save her? Next chapter coming up soon. Acosta and Badwolf, thank you for your reviews.**


	36. Scary Trip

**Scary Trip**

Angela quickly pushed her body up to the wall and with a hideous scream, she sent a volley of red at Meldar. Meldar dodged it and swooped into the spotlight. Sweepingly he swiped her generators from her wrists. Laughingly he tossed them behind his shoulders. Angela was wearing a very short shirt and a very tight skirt. The shirt showed her belly button and the skirt allowed for her legs to be exposed to the open air. Meldar's eyes shined brightly as he moved himself back and forth towards her.

"I said no." Angela said.  
"And I say yes." Meldar hissed.  
"You'll pay dearly for this." Angela hissed.  
"Actually, we both will benefit form it." Meldar said.  
"I thought I raised you to be a good boy." Angela whispered.  
"You did." Meldar said.

Libby swiftly tossed her hair back and with a wild wail, she threw herself at the bars of the cell. Her body felt like a dozen needles had pinned themselves into her body. Jimmy watched her actions with keen interest. He also wanted to help her, but without a gadget he invented, there was no luck. Cindy and Sheen both had wrenched their arms out of their shoulders and Carl had collapsed onto the floor. Eustace was trying his best to keep his cool. Tee had dented in the cell bars and was trying to dent it even more. There was alot of screaming, crying and banging from the cell.

"We have to get Angela away from Meldar." Libby shrieked.  
"But how?" Jimmy asked. "This cell is total child proof."  
"Not exactly child proof." Sheen said.  
"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

Jimmy turned his body and saw that Sheen was out of the cell. Dropping his jaw and making gurgling noise from his throat he fell to his knees. Libby quickly went to Sheen and whispering a few things in his ear, she gave him a kiss. Sheen left and came back a few seconds later wiith the keys. The cell was opened and they all ran out. Sheen and Cindy both wooped for joy. Jimmy and Eustace decided to go look for Vandanna. Carl and Tee would check about their whereabouts and Libby, Cindy and Sheen would go find Angela.

"Where would Meldar take Angela?" Libby asked himself.  
_"The cockpit."_ Sheen exclaimed.  
_"No, the Hull."_ Libby exclaimed.

Libby ran to the other side of the ship, and slowly dragged Sheen behind her. The quicker they ran, the quicker they would help Angela. They heard the screaming and the yelling coming from the hull of the ship and they both had a very bad feeling of who the screaming was coming from. They black cloud of fear dropped over them both.

Tee and Carl slowly walked over to the ships control panel and before they knew it, a red alarm was going off. Tee pressed a button and it went off. A new screen came up and alot of pictures were shown. Tee pressed another button and the screen flashed. A red dot was seen and Tee made a small noise in his throat.

"We are near the planet Daxiel." Tee said.  
"Daxiel?" Carl asked.  
"A very hot and stuffy planet." Tee said.  
"But I get sunburned easily." Cral whined.  
"Hope you brought alot of sun lotion kid." Tee said. "Because you'll need it."  
"We going towards the planet?" Carl asked.  
"Yep." Tee said.

Jimmy and Eustace walked carefully past the vast boxes that held alot of rocks that came from many planets in the solar systems. They both had been following Vandanna for hours and hours now. The robotic beauty had been walking to and fro to many boxes. She had been taking out alot of stuff from the boxes. Blankets, lanterns and tents she took out. She even took out a leash and a collar. Whatever those were to be used for, they had a feeling of doom for Angela.

"What is it Angela is going through." Eustace said.  
"Whatever it is, has to be bad." Jimmy whispered.

Libby looked into a keyhole and gasped. There was Angela. She was being squashed under a blanket and she had a collar over her neck. She also had a leash that was tied onto a bed post. Meldar was positioned almost over her, his head only two inches from her lips and his hands halfway to her chest.

"We have to open this door." Libby exclaimed.  
"But how?" Sheen said.

Libby thought for a minute and then with a nod of her head, she kicked the door in. Meldar and Angela both scream. Meldar fell to the floor with a bang. Angela jumped from the bed and with a quick run, she escaped Meldar's grasp. Libby, Cindy and Sheen followed as quickly as they could. Turning a corner they fell into Vandanna. Screaming they ran in the opposite direction. Jimmy and Eustace followed them quickly. Running past the room Meldar had been in before they all never noticed that he was missing. Past the control room they picked up Tee and Carl. All of them ran as quickly as they could into the gang plank and jumpig, they escaped the ship.

_"Catch my mother."_ Meldar shrieked.

Angela, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby and Eustace weren't floating out to space long. King Goobot was very careful with manuvering the ship so that he could catch Angela, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby and Eustace in the force rays. Angela was the first to land on the ships floor. Sheen, Libby and Cindy followed with Eustace, Carl, and Jimmy following behind them.

"Were to?" King Goobot asked.  
"Planet Daxiel." Angela shouted.  
"But that planet is hot." Carl exclaimed.  
"It's safe too." Angela said.  
"What do you mean?" Cindy asked.  
"That suit I made has a flaw in it." Angela said. "The cooler doesn't work well."  
"What?" Libby asked.  
"It was a flaw that I fixed years ago." Angela said. "I just forgot about Meldar's."  
"This weakness will work to our advantage." Tee said.  
"Yes, and mainly it'll get me a chance to contact a few friends." Angela said.  
"What kind of friends? Libby asked.  
"Friends that will help us to the next planet." Angela said.  
"You mean, we'll be going to another planet." Libby said.  
"Yes, Planet Andornie." Angela said.

Tee looked at Angela strangely and without knowing it, he started to laugh. Everyone looked at him until they heard another laugh. This one was coming from Travoltron. Before long, The Junk Man and Grandma Taters joined in. Angela felt her cheeks redden, the planet was a beautiful one. Almost all of it was water. About ninety percent was water with only one spit of land.

"That planet has to be the worst planet to land on." The Junk Man said.  
"Why?" Angela asked. "Because it's made of water?"  
"No, because it is farther than you think." Travoltron said.  
"It's twelve thousand, nine hundred and twenty light years away." Angela said.  
"Yeah, and through the homes of many other fine planets that steal ships." Grandma Taters said.  
"I'm sure that is not true." Angela said.  
"Mom, Travoltron had his bike stolen once there." Tee said.  
"Okay, we'll go to Blaxia." Angela said. "Is that better?"  
"Yes very." Travoltron laughed.

* * *

**Will Meldar find them and what will Angela decide to do? Will she decide to go to Andornie or Planet Blaxia? And will that flaw be the key to defeating Meldar? Next chapter up soon I hope. Merry christmas!**


	37. The Chase Begins

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm running on steam here. Not to mention that I have just gotten out of a massive writers block (that's why this chapter was late in getting up). I hope the next chapter will be better. Please let me know if you liked, loved, or hated this chapter okay.

* * *

**

The Chase Begins

Meldar looked at the vastly outspaced stars and with a deep moan from deep inside his chest, he heaved a rock the size of a small Florgus ball at a case of instruments. Vandanna was shocked, for Meldar had been acting in this fashion for the last few hours. She had noticed a slight reddening of his crests and she noticed that his voice was getting alot deeper and rougher. She didn't know why, but she had a new feelling of fear that was rising in her chest.

Meldar turned his back towards her and for the first time in Vandanna's life, she saw that Meldar was sweating. He looked nervous and he looked angry at the same time. Before Vandanna knew what was happening, she walked over and slightly gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Meldar glared at her and then pushing her from his way he floated to the far outpost of the cockpit. Vandanna couldn't understand what was going on.

"Meldar, what's wrong?" Vandanna asked.  
"Nothing, mind your own business." Meldar hissed.  
"For real, tell me." Vandanna insisted.  
_"Get lost."_ Meldar yelled.  
"Meldar, I'm not gong to stop until I get the truth." Vandanna insisted.  
"_Fine_, it's breeding time for us Velexians." Meldar said.  
"That's it?" Vandanna said.  
"Yep." Meldar said.

Angela made her usual rounds that day without trouble, but she had that feeling that something really bad was about to happen. Her heart had been beating very fast and she was shaking alot. Her attitude wasn't the best either. King Goobot and Grandma Taters noticed the signs and made sure that she wasn't to be bothered any that morning. Cindy and Libby saw it too, they made sure to stay out of her way. Jimmy was another case. He wanted to speak to her. He wanted to discuss something important with her. Something that would make her hit the roof.

"I hope Angela's okay." Libby said.  
"Me too." Cindy agreed.  
"She'll be fine." Grandma Taters stated.  
"Are you sure?" Libby asked.  
"Yes, she's just a little anxious is all." Grandma Taters said.  
"You know, your not so bad." Libby said.  
"Why thank you, your not so bad either." Grandma Taters said.

King Goobot listened from up on his perch in front of the controls that he was using to guide the ship in its direction of the planet that they were heading towards. He was also anxious, but for a different reason. His wife, Queen Moocan, was pregnant with his first child. She was in her second term. He really wanted to be there for the birth, but he had a feeling he wasn't.

"Hey up there." Libby yelled.  
"What?" King Goobot yelled back.  
"How much farther?" Libby asked.  
"Thirty miles." King Goobot said.  
"An hour to be exact." Grandma Taters added.  
"Feels longer." Cindy said.  
"I feel so excited." Libby exclaimed.  
"Relax, this planet isn't much of a sight anyways." Grandma Taters stated.  
"The planets name is what again?" Cindy asked.  
"Planet Andornie I think it is." Grandma Taters said.  
"But, I thought..." Cindy started.  
"Yeah, well Angela talked us into it." King Goobot said.

Sheen watched as Jimmy paced about in a semicircle fashion. Jimmy was almost always the calm and cool type, but he was nervous and fidgety right now. It made him want to cry. Carl was asleep on his bed, snoring away in his dream world. Eustace was messing around with some type of pole that he was fashioning into a spear.

"Jimmy, why don't you take a nap?" Sheen asked.  
"Because I don't want to." Jimmy said.  
"You look tired." Eustace said. "You should take a nap."  
"I'll rest when I get a chance to speak to Angela." Jimmy stated.

Angela walked into Jimmy, Sheen, Eustace and Carl's room with a slight pause at the doorway. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had her hands in fists. She didn't look happy. Jimmy moved out of her way just in time to avoid being stepped on. She walked over to the bed that Carl was sleeping on and sat down on it.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Angela asked.  
"About the planet we are going to." Jimmy said. "Who are you going to contact?"  
"A friend that you have already seen." Angela said.  
"And that is..." Jimmy said.  
"Gertrude." Angela said.  
"She's just a girl." Jimmy exclaimed.  
"And your just a boy." Angela countered.  
"What has she to do with this trouble that you have us..." Jimmy was interrupted.  
"I had nothing to do with this problem." Angela shouted.  
"Sure you didn't." Jimmy said.  
"Why do you always have to do this to me?" Angela asked.  
"Why did you have to raise Meldar?" Jimmy asked.  
"That falls under the catagory of none-of-your-business." Angela stated.

Cindy and Libby were walking past the bathroom when they heard the screams that was coming from the boy's room. As quuick as they could, they rushed towards it. What they saw was horrifying. Angela had Jimmy in a headlock on the bed. Jimmy was screaming his head off and Sheen had his mouth clamped on Angela's wrist. Cindy and Libby didn't waste any time. They ran over and separated Angela from Jimmy. Jimmy fell to the floor and within a few seconds he was cuddled up in a small ball at the foot of the bed. King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, baby Eddie and The Junk Man rushed in to help.

_"Angela, stop."_ King Goobot yelled.  
"Why are you doing this?" Grandma Taters asked.  
"Jimmy wasn't doing a thing to you." Sheen exclaimed.  
"She just went hostile." Carl exclaimed.  
"I guess we haven't a choice." The Junk Man said.  
"To the cells with you." King Goobot sighed.

Angela was led to the cells with her hands held behind her back. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. Her world was falling and her concious was failing her. Meldar had somehow won the power of controling her inner thoughts. And she couldn't tell anyone because he had control of her mind. Without knowing it, she started to ang her head up against the bars of her cell. The Junk Man had a really bad feeling of what was happening to her, but he just couldn't fingure it out. Suddenly, he had a notion to go towards the hull. And there, he found the mechanism that he had feared he would find.

The device was round in appearance and red in color. It was almost to tiny to notice, but the color was the give away. Quickly, The Junk Man removed the object and shutting it off he heard a scream from inside the cell room. He now knew that this object was the culprit. Quickly he ran to the cell that held Angela.

"Look at this guys." The Junk Man said.  
"Its a consigator." King Goobot hissed.  
"A what?" Cindy asked.  
"A consigator is a device that makes you go crazy." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"Then, that's why Angela..." Jimmy started.  
"Yes," The Junk Man sighed.  
"We are so sorry Angela." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"No, I am." Angela said.  
"Why?" Jimmy asked.

Vandanna watched as the red light on the consol turned to green. The trick hadn't worked the way they had expected it to. Meldar was furious, and he was even more determined to eliminate his mother. He wanted her out of the picture. For good. Vandanna knew what was coming, so she moved the controls into the orbiting planet and began following the smaller grayer ship. Meldar rubbed his hands in a greiving and dangerous way. Soon they started to laugh the hideous laugh that they had been holding for such an ocation.


	38. The Chase

**The Chase**

Angela watched as the meteors and multiples of space rock pased from the left and right as King Goobot slowly drove the ship into the orbit of the planet that was looming in front of them. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl had their seatbelts on, Libby and Cindy had retreated totheir room, as did the others. Noone wanted to see the planet from which they were heading towards. The planet was one of exquisite beauty. The vast blue with the small green spot in the middle made it look like a duplicate of Jupitar.

"Why are we going to that planet?" Jimmy asked.  
"It's safe." Angela said.  
"How can that be?" Sheen asked.  
"There is another flaw that I forgot to tell you guys about." Angela said.  
"And that is..." Jimmy countered.  
"The suit has a heating and water resistance flaw in it." Angela said.  
"That means..."Carl asked.  
"The suit cannot dry itself without shutting itself down." Angela said.  
"That can be an advantage to us then." Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Exactly." Angela said.  
"That's why we are heading towards the planet?" Sheen asked.  
"Well yes." Angela said.

King Goobot watched the screen for a minute before he switched it back to the control panel. Angela was a smart cookie, but she was also a scientific genius with a mind of her own. A smile crossed his face for only a second before it vanished. A huge meteor was heading towards them. And they hadn't the time to dodge it. Quickly King Goobot turned on the alarm and everyone braced for an impact.

Angela pushed her way to the weapons control and within a few minutes she blasted the rock in two pieces. The ship flew past them without damage. King Goobot switched the alarm off and flew into the atmospher of the planet Andornie. Zix, Tee and Travoltron followed to their right. The Junk Man, Grandma Taters, Professor Calamitous, baby Eddie, Beautiful Gorgeous and Eustace followed to their left.

_"Unidentified craft, indentify yourself."_ A harsh voice ordered.  
"King Goobot of Yokians." King Goobot stated.  
"Angela Irene." Angela added.  
"Land slowly." The voice said. "Welcome Angela."

King Goobot shifted his controls to the middle of the small spit of land. A small red light guided him to the spot from which a dozen creatures were standing. Angela smiled with ease. Jimmy, Sheen and Carl unbuckled their seatbelts and jumped from their seats. They were eager to see the planet. Angela stopped them from running out of the lowering gangplank. Cindy, Libby and King Goobot joined them.

"First of all, you must never speak of Meldar here." Angela said.  
"Why?" Libby asked.  
"Meldar has bad influences here." Angela replied.  
"The show." Jimmy said.  
"Right, only the king knows." Angela said.  
"So, what would happen if we did speak of him?" Libby asked.  
"A good stoning." Angela said.

Libby looked at Angela with a shocked expression on her face. The others did the same. Angela had never been that sincere and serious about something about her son before. She had always given them the best of doubt, but now she was warning them to not speak a word of it. Before long Angela was leading them into the massive structure of the capital. The white building was three stories high and with huge hedges in front of it. Five guards were stationed before the entrance, they allowed them in without trouble.

Angela led the group into the building. Libby noted the gold railings of the stairs, statues and window panes. The light blue walls made her shield her eyes. In the center of the building was a throne, and sitting on it was a giant. His yellow eyes and massive arms made her skin stretch. He looked fearsome.

"King Amielosun, it is great to see you." Angela said.  
"Angela, how has it been?" King Amielosun asked.  
"Nothing short of a few months of rest can't fix." Angela replied.  
"Oh, how was the races last month?" King Amielosun asked.  
"Fine, just fine." Angela sighed.  
"Now, what has it to you to be here?" King Amielosun asked.  
"My son." Angela whispered.

King Amielosun stood up and signaled for the doors to be closed tightly. Libby and Cindy felt the fear creep into their hearts. Almost immediantly Angela stepped back and allowed for the king to fall down the steps. His true stature stood tall, almost seven feet tall, and his movements were slow, but pure poetry. He walked over to a desk and sat down at it. Angela followed.

"What about your son?" King Amielosun asked.  
"He has been causing troubles all through the solar systems sire." Angela explained.  
"I see, and you know the penalty..." King Amielosun started.  
"Yes, I know what the criminal will get." Angela sighed.  
"There's fresh supplies on the northern side, take what you need and go." King Amielosun said.

Angela looked behind her then leaning in closely to the king's ear, she whispered something into his ear. He nodded his head in understandment. Afterwards he led her into a room. King Goobot waited anxiously, as did the others for her to return. After a while, she didn't come back. Tee became increasingly alarmed and had to be held back from entering the room.

"I must get back." Angela said.  
"What is this about your son?" King Amielosun asked.  
"He has been destroying planets left and right." Angela said.  
"Prove it." King Amielosun ordered.

Anegela pulled a map out of all the planets in the solar systems. Twelve of the planets either had a huge _X_ on them, or they had the words _"destroyed"_ on top of them. Angela pointed out the planets of Gorlock, Needlehead, Brainle and Hexlac, all of which had huge _X's _in them. King Amielosun looked at them and shook his head. Angela then pointed out the planets that he had a somewhat alliance in. Once he saw the _X's_ on them he became hostile.

"Send out a notice to the alliance planets." King Amielosun ordered.  
"Will do sire." Guard Weloi said.  
"If this is true, you will have full order of the weapons." King Amielosun said.  
"Thank you sire." Angela said.

Meldar watched as the screen went from green to blue. A smile crossed his lips and a small sinister laugh lasped from his lips. An ally of one of the planets he had destroyed was sending a message out. Surely this was the work of his mother. Vandanna sent out a whistle and then pressed a button. She sterred the ship into the incomming message and went in the direction of the signal from the planet.

"The signal was intercepted sire." Guard Weloi said.  
"Then the truth was right." King Amielosun sighed. "You will have permission to use weaponry here."  
"Thank you sire." Angela said.  
"No problem." King Amielosun said.

Tee was almost near enough to rip his own arms from their sockets when Angela and King Amielosun returned. Both Zix and Travoltron were almost near exhaustion and when Angela turned towards them, they allowed Tee to go. Angela walked over to Tee and rubbed his head. King Amielosun watched from his throne. A guard walked over and led them out of the capital.

"So, where are we going now?" Libby asked.  
"Zekoic housing." The guard said.  
"A very pretty house." Angela commented.  
"The weapons you requested are being sent there." The guard said.  
"Thank you so much." Angela said.  
"What should we do next?" King Goobot asked.  
"Yeah what next?" Jimmy and Sheen said together.  
"We wait." Angela said.  
"Waiting will get us nothing but trouble." Jimmy stated.  
"It's all we can do for now." Angela said.

* * *

**The next chapter will be alot better than this. I promise, the secret is revealed in this chapter and the turning point is coming swiftly. Almost too swiftly. I promised you guys a sequel, well I believe a few sequels are in line. I just have this feeling that this will have more than one or two sequels.**


	39. Dominion

**Dominion**

Meldar watched as the shattered remains of the once Planet Gorlock fluttered about. His face stretched into a thickened scowl, then into a senile and dangerous grin. Before he knew it, he was laughing evilly. Vandanna soon joined him, the laughter rising and falling between them. Soon the whole ship was full with their insistant, joyous, hideous laughter of doom.

"That's enough." Meldar ordered.  
"What next?" Vandanna asked.  
"Start the bombings." Meldar ordered.  
"While we're still out of the atmospher?" Vandanna exclaimed.  
"Yes, it's like a parade." Meldar insisted.  
"Before the fireworks, we must parade." Meldar smiled.

Angela watched as the darkening sky made the stars evolve into small dots on the horizon. Her undying dream of watching the stars show up on the lightening universe had finally come true. Her heart filled with glee at the gleaming little dots. The bright yellow one in the center, the gleaming white star to the side and the bright red one on the west.

"Angel, what's that?" Libby asked.  
"Huh?" Angela asked.  
"That." Libby pointed.

Libby pointed to the bright red star that seemed to be getting bigger and brighter every second.Angela's brow furrowed as she watched it for a few minutes. Sure enough, that was no star. That was something else. Angela looked down the the ground and saw that there was alot of running going on. Before Angela had a chance to think, she heard an explosion. It was what she had feared.

King Amielosun watched as his people fled to the barges that were quickly disembarking with frightened civilians. Angela ran into his chambers and with a highpitched yodel she sent a volley of gun shots out into the sky. The King was encircled by guards and he was sent to the westward wing of his mansion. Angela made the others do the same. Soon she was all alone, to face her son.

"Okay Meldar, come and get me." Angela said.

Meldar watched as the sonic bombs, blasters, Sestrai and Xenzion's landed with acute perfection. He could just barely see the damage due to all the smoke and dust that was flying about. A sinister smile formed and he readied himself for the fight to come. Before long he felt the bulk of the ships hull land at the landing field. He could taste victory on his lips. Vandanna crossed over and openly hugged him. He didn't mind, because he knew that this was his greatest challenge. The challenge of defeating his mother once and for all.

"Vandanna, stay here." Meldar ordered.  
"I will." Vandanna said.  
"This is my situation, I must handle it." Meldar said. "Alone."  
"I understand." Vandanna sighed.  
"You'd better." Meldar hissed. "Because I don't want to repeat myself."

Meldar took one last look at the ship and Vandanna before he left. He could feel the anger boil up inside of his chest. His anger turned into rage and his rage made his eyes glassy and red rimmed. He felt his hands become fists, he felt his muscles tighten, he felt his senses keying into the mission ahead.

Angela watched as the ship landed in the airfield. Her heart filling with sorrow and hatred at the same time. She felt her generators hot glassy emeralds against her skin heaten more. Her senses keyed into what her own kin was about to do to her. She felt the hot tears of anger and love flow down her cheeks. Before long she saw a blue florescent light eluminated the room. Angela readied herself for the blast to come.

Meldar's blue eyes shined brilliantly and his evil laugh made the room shiver. His generators were the brightest they had ever been, yet they were still not that powerful. Before Angela knew it, a blue sphere was thrown at her. She dodged it and allowed for another and another of the spheres to be thrown at her. Before long her strategy was finally found. She was to exhaust Meldar beyond his normal exhaustion rate. She would wait until her chance at making a final thrust at defeating him.

Three more spheres were thrown at her before a dozen purple tiny sonics were tossed at her. She dodged these perfectly, but the next sonics were a complete surprise to her. A green sphere was thrown at her and she was knocked flat onto her back. Before she could get back up again she found herself engulfed by Meldar's weight. He had thrown himself unto her, and now he was punching, biting and kicking at her with alot of rage.

"We need to help Angela." Libby said.  
"But how?" Jimmy asked.  
"A net?" Sheen suggested.  
"That's it!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Sheen you know you can be a genus when you want to?"  
"I know." Sheen whispered.  
"What are we doing here then," Cindy exclaimed. "Lets go save her."  
"Yeah lets go save Angela." Libby added.  
"You gonna help?" Jimmy asked.  
"We all will." King Goobot stated.  
"Sure, Angela's been an asset to us all." Zix said.  
"I'll be willing to offer my expertise." King Amielosun said.  
"No, that's okay." Libby said. "You stay here, where its safe."  
"You sure?" King Amielosun asked.  
"Yes, Angela would want it that way." Libby sighed.

With the flick of his mighty wrist, Tee thrashed open the door and ran into the room with the nets, guns and ammunition. He, Zix and Travoltron fixed themselves up with a netting gun each, Libby, Jimmy, Cindy, Carl and Sheen positioned themselves to be ready for a hurdling mass of rage that would be coming at them soon. Eustace, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Grandma Taters, The Junk Man and King Goobot stood off to the side, a gun held to their waist.

Angela was really tired, her muscles throbbed and her body weakening with every punch, bite, kick and sphere thrown at her. Meldar was stronger than she had anticipated. His mind was a wreck, his body hard and his spirit unbroken. Angela did her best to toss him a few weak spheres but they had no effect. Meldar returned them to her with a laugh. Before long she was on the floor, in a puddle of blood and saliva. Meldar floated above her, his smile menacing and threatening.

"You senile wench," Meldar hissed. "You thought you could beat me!"  
"No, I thought I was going to weaken you first." Angela stressed.  
"You old maggot, you've lost more than your spirit, but your courage and heart." Meldar mocked.  
"I've lost alot of things you'll never now." Angela hissed.  
"Oh let me guess the one thing you forgot." Meldar hissed.  
"I never..." Angela coughed.  
"But you did." Meldar hissed. "You forgot me when you got Tee."  
"I would never forget about my first." Angela stated.  
_"You stupid jelly bag of a human."_ Meldar screamed. _"You allowed me to leave."  
_"I allowed for you to make your own choice." Angela stammered.  
"And guess what, that choice led me to this." Meldar menaced.  
"I thought I was raising a good guy." Angela whispered.  
"Well, if you wouldn't of abandoned me..." Meldar started. "But that will soon be over."  
"You do over with me, you will live with it for the rest of your life." Angela coughed.  
_"At least I have a life."_ Meldar screamed.  
"At least you had a mother." Angela said.  
"You are an ungrateful, unloving, uncaring mother." Meldar hissed.  
"I was a caring mother." Angela said. "The rage has removed your true feelings."  
"Your last words are to be what..." Meldar hissed.  
"I love you." Angela whispered.

Meldar raised his hands and in them was the biggest, bluist, brightist sphere that Angela had ever seen. She felt the fear rise up inside of her, she felt it take over, she felt it control the motion of her hands. Meldar was shocked then by a hard punch that sent to sphere in the direction of his chest. Before everyone knew it, a huge explosion hissed upwards. Meldar lain to the floor, his suit open, his face bleeding and his body aching. Angela stood above him, her body dripping with fresh blood. Meldar made one last movement before he went limp. Angela bent down and felt his pulse, he was still alive.

Before Angela knew it, she felt the webbed netting drop down unto her. She wanted to scream, but her body was exhausted enough. All she managed to get out was a short yelp and moan that shook her body. She fell unto the floor, beside her son. Libby ran over and pulling the net away from Angela she saw a thick puddle of oozing blood lapse from a huge hole in Angela's head. Meldar moaned, but he was already encased in a cage, with his generators removed and the lights dimming. Now began the process of rebuilding a family and a city that was in the stronghold of a king that had both ruthless and revengeful tendacy in his veins.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter as well as the ones that follow. This chapter will be the turning point, the point of which the ending will swiftly prevail. I promise you guys that the sequel will start off with a kick off start that spells doom and destruction.  
**


	40. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

Vandanna slowly paced the floor of the ship, her golden hair and silver lips shining brightly. She was very much alarmed about the disappearance of Meldar. His signal had all but disappeared and she didn't know what to do next. Meldar had given her an order: to stay on the ship until he returned. Continuously pacing about and chewing her lower fingernail, Vandanna felt the anxiety over run her emotions.

_"But what if you don't return?"_ Vandanna thought.

Vandanna made up her mind right then and there, no matter what Meldar said to her, she'd save him. Rolling into the cargo hold she took out a few matches, a lantern and a first aid kit. Her instincts were really shifting her thoughts and emotions. She was to save her boss, because she had nothing else to do besides that. Slowly rolling from the hull, she went outside and quickly went towards the capital, were all the blackening smoke still rose into the air.

Libby watched as the medical team hustled over Angela's lifeless body, her eyes filling with tears and frustration overwelming her. Meldar had been moved downstairs, were he was already awake, and angry. The walls echoed with his insistant screams of _Let me out of here!_ Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Carl had left with Tee, Zix and Travoltron to go see about a secret herb that would help Angela get better. Libby stirred silently when she heard a slight moan come from Angela.

"Will she be okay?" Libby asked.  
"She'll be a little dazed." King Amielosun said.  
"The guys are ready for there trip." King Goobot said.  
"Where are you going?" Libby asked.  
"We're going to see if we can find his ship." King Goobot said.  
"Be careful." Libby cautioned.  
"We know, Vandanna is pretty strong." Grandma Taters sighed.  
"We'll figure her out quickly." Eustace stated.  
"Meldar's reign has ended." Libby sighed.  
"Finally." King Goobot said.

Angela moaned from the couch, her shoulder, leg and back muscles ached from her lifting her body up. King Goobot, King Amielsun, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous and Libby went to her. King Ameilosun slowly and gently pushed her down, Angela's eyes were clear and her body was calm and cold to the touch. Just then Meldar sent his hideous scream into the wind. Angela shot straight up and did her best to go to him, but she was held back from doing so.

Jimmy watched as the distant stars flew past the ship, his mind filling with wonders of what would really happen now that they had Meldar in their hands. His reign and his rage was over, now began the trial of deciding what would happen next. Would they send Meldar to exile? Or would they allow Angela to take him home? Jimmy had a very bad feeling of the outcome.

"That herb has to be here somewhere." Zix muttered.  
"What is this herb?" Sheen asked.  
"It heals the wounds and strengthens the heart." Tee whispered.  
"What's so special about it?" Carl asked.  
"It works fast, and holds special powers." Travoltron stated.  
"Not to mention it's a good remedy for the sick." Zix added.  
"Can it cure asthma?" Carl asked.  
"Asthma? I'm not sure." Zix poundered.  
"So how is this herb to help Angela?" Jimmy asked.  
"I'll not repeat myself kid." Zix exclaimed.  
"Hey, I'm just curious." Jimmy yelled.  
"And I thought you were a genius." Travoltron muttered.  
"I am." Jimmy countered.  
"Prove it then." Travoltron challenged.  
"Not now." Zix stated.

A red planet zoomed up in front of them, Zix pushed a button and a small arm was extended. Slowly and carefully he manuevered it until her had gotten a clump of the red goo from the planets side. Then pressing another button the arms were brought back in and a red light flashed. Slowly pulling the ship from the planet, Zix drove it towards the planet Andornie. Tee watched from his seat as they flew past many other planets. His eyes forcasting the obvious, the betrail of his brother had made him question his love for him.

Travoltron slowly stretched his arms above his head and moaned. It was a pain to be acting so nice, especially to someone who was your enemy. He didn't know how Tee or Zix could stand seeing their enemy walk past them, without fear or common sense. He felt that Jimmy needed to be punished. He needed to be taught a life lesson. Zix felt the same way, he felt that Jimmy and his friends needed to be given a wake up call. All other humans would have run, but they didn't. They were too adventurous and they were too knuckleheaded. They needed discipline and they needed in now. Tee, on the other hand, felt that Jimmy was the only one to get a trial. He felt that Jimmy had been too nosy and and too anxious to get rid of them. He had a feeling that the friendship, although rocky at some points, would break away quickly.

Angela watched as King Amielosun busied himself with the rebuilding of his capital. All the damage that had been created was all on Meldar's head, and he was in no physical mood or health to go through a trial. Not to mention that he hadn't done anything but yell and scream. Angela felt very sad, but mad, for him. Before long King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous and Eustace came back. The ship had been found, and Vandanna was nowhere to be found. Angela now feared the obvious, Vandanna was trying to save Meldar by setting him free.

King Amielosun was furious because he now had a problem. Meldar had to be taken from the dungeon and brought into the throne room. Angela was also uncomfortable, but not for herself. She felt that she and the others were being watched. Quickly moving her shoulder she saw a small flash of silver. Vandanna was watching them, she was waiting for them to bring Meldar out.

"King Amielosun." Angela said.  
"Yes." King Amielosun replied.  
"Order your men to take Meldar back to the dungeon." Angela said.  
"Why?" King Amielosun asked.  
"Vandanna is watching us." Angela said.  
"Oh, guards return the prisoner." King Amielosun ordered.

Vandanna watched as Angela moved to the bench. Her eyes squinting to get a better look at this woman, she saw a deep scar on the left leg that was an obvious pain in the neck. Vandanna felt her brian working, working a way to get Meldar out and back to the ship. She heard Meldar's scream and then she saw his floating figure rush out towards her. His blue eyes glazed and his hands in fists.

_"Let me go!"_ Meldar screamed.  
"Careful, careful." Angela exclaimed.  
_"Let me go you prick!"_ Meldar screamed.  
_"What are you doing!"_ King Amielosun exclaimed.  
"Take it easy Meldar." Angela whispered.  
"You witch, you sorry mother of a bitch." Meldar hissed.  
"Whatch your mouth." Angela hissed back.  
"No, I'm an adult, I can say whatever I want." Meldar insisted.  
_"You are my prisoner, you obey."_ King Amielosun yelled.  
"Mind your own business prick." Meldar hissed.  
"Calm yourself." Angela said again.  
_"Make me!"_ Meldar screamed.  
"Guards, bring the whip." King Amielosun threatened.  
"The whip?" Meldar exclaimed.  
"King Amielosun, please allow me to control..." Angela started.  
_"You had your chance."_ King Amielosun screamed.  
_"He is my son."_ Angela screamed back.  
_"And he is my prisoner."_ King Amielsun yelled.

Tee, Zix and Travoltron, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen and Carl walked intot he room and what they saw astonished them. Meldar being held with his hands behind his back, King Amielosun with a long bull whip, Angela crying on the floor, King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junk Man, baby Eddie, Professor Calamitous and Eustace shouting at the king. Libby was holding unto Angela's ankles, despretely trying to hold her back. Tee ran quickly to King Amielosun, ripped the whip from his hands and was almost overpowered by one of the guards.

_"Angel! Control your children!"_ King Amielsun screamed.  
"Leave them be, it's me you want." Angela insisted.  
"Let him go." Tee hissed.  
_"Shut up."_ Guard Wesloio hissed.  
_"It's me you want, me me me me me."_ Angela screamed.  
_"Take them all to the dungeon."_ King Amielosun bellowed.  
"With pleasure." Guard Wesloio hissed. "Same cell?"  
_"Yes, the worser the better."_ King Ameilosun roared.

Wesloio did as King Amielosun instructed him to do. He led all of them to the dungeon, were the deep smell of amonia, rats, sickness and death was thick. Angela and Libby almost gagged on the smell, Carl hurled and the rest held their noses. What came next was a deep surprise to them all. Wesloio pushed Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junk Man, baby Eddie, Professor Calamitous, Zix, Travoltron and Eustace into a cell that had only one bunk and a dirty looking toilet. Angela, Tee and Meldar were placed in the ajusting cell, a devilish smile crossing his complexes.

"Get use to it, you'll be here for a long time." Guard Wesloio hissed.  
"Just watch prick, we'll get out." Meldar hissed back.  
"Maybe we should eliminate you right now." Guard Wesloio threatened.  
_"Eliminate?"_ Angela exclaimed.  
"Yes," Guard Wesloio hissed. "You and both of your sons are to be terminated."  
"I'll get you for this." Angela hissed. "Nobody threatens my children."  
"You obviously haven't any care for yourself." Guard Wesloio mocked.  
"I care more for my children than for myself if that is what you meant." Angela replied.  
"Whatever." Wesloio muttered.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It is the lime light of this part. The next chapter will probably be the last, then we are off to the races, we are off to part four is what I mean. If you don't understand this chapter, your welcome to pop in an email to me in requesting what it was about. **


	41. Time To Roll

**Time To Roll**

The insistant racket from the dungeon made King Amielosun cringe with guilt. Worse yet he felt foolish and vulnerable. He had sent his ally to prison, along with her sons and friends. He had a feeling that something wasn't right, that someone was watching him with a vengeful mind. Before long this fear turned to agression and he ordered a few guards to retrieve the culprit of the noise from the dungeon.

"Guard Recoltoc," King Amielosun said.  
"Yes sire." Guard Recoltroc said.  
"Go quiet those kids." King Amielosun ordered.  
"Will do sire." Recoltroc saluted.  
_"And make it snappy."_ King Amielsun snapped.

Cindy, Libby, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and Eustace rattled the cell bars, their muscles straining with every ounce placed into the stress of trying to get out. King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junk Man, baby Eddie, Professor Calamitous, Zix and Travoltron were all sitting on the floor, watching the children in their attempts to get free. All of them had had experiences in cells and prisons before.

Meldar and Tee, on the other hand, were very tensed with anxiety. They had never been in a cell, much less a dungeon. They kept pacing back and forth along the cell bars, trying to find a weak spot in them. Tee had thrown himself at the bars numberous times before giving up. Meldar had tried his best to bend them to no avail. Angela was in the back, stretched all out on the bench. She had obviously been in a jail cell before. Everyone jusdt wanted to get out of the cell.

"Can somebody explain what just happened?" Libby asked.  
"I can tell you what happened." Jimmy said. "Angela messed up."  
_"Don't say that!"_ Cindy exclaimed. "She doesn't mess up."  
_"Then why did she have that accident on the track a few years ago?"_ Jimmy shouted.  
"She was young stupid." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, young and stupid." Jimmy stated.  
"She had no reason to go into racing." Eustace stammered  
"Yes she did." Libby started. "It was a hobby."  
"Yeah, and it placed her in a great deal of pain and loss." Eustace stated.  
"That might be so, but she recovered..." Libby said.  
"And she hasn't changed." Jimmy said. "She'll never ever change."  
"She has changed..." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Angela is a redhead," Jimmy exclaimed. "Redheads never change."  
"What are you talking about?" Cindy exclaimed.  
"It's a gene," Jimmy explained. "Redheads are typically more agressive."  
"Okay I agree with that." Eustace said.

Angela listened to the conversation with her ear litteraly glued to the wall. Meldar and Tee had even stopped their search for the weakest spot in the cell bars and joined her. They had heard part of the conversation about something to do with redheads, and the first thing that had popped into their minds was that thier mother was a redhead. Meldar slowly pushed himself onto Angela's lap, and Angela circled her arms around his waist. He didn't fight her, because he felt that he missed this part. The holding and cuddling his mother had done to reassure him in his time of need.

"Okay, so Angela is a redhead with a temper." Libby said. "So what."  
"Her temper will be her downfall one day." Eustace said.  
_"Why are you two ganging up on her!"_ Cindy screamed.  
"We aren't, we're just pointing out the obvious." Jimmy said.  
"Haven't you ever heard about the recessive gene?" Eustace asked.  
"Yeah why?" Cindy asked.  
"Well, from what I learned a few months ago, Angela is the last of her kind." Eustace said.  
_"What!"_ Cindy, Libby and King Goobot exclaimed.

Angela yanked her head away from the wall and with a quick jump, she soon stood up on the bench. She knew that wasn't true, she knew that she wasn't the last living red haired human in the universe. She had just seen a redhead, maybe it was just her, but she began to really question the purpose of her loyalty to these snotty children. She wanted to yank a hole in their seats so quickly that they wouldn't sit down for a week.

"Now wait a minute here..." King Goobot started.  
"Angela isn't the only one left." Libby said.  
"There are many left." Cindy said.  
"I didn't say redheads are extinct," Eustace said.  
"Redheads with green eyes are though." Jimmy said.  
"That's so stupid." Libby said.  
"I've seen plenty of redheads out there." Carl said. "I'm a redhead."  
"You've got orange hair Carl." Jimmy said.  
"It's still red." Cindy exclaimed.  
"I thought you were a genius." Cindy said.  
"I am a genius." Jimmy said.  
"Then you should now about the genes that come with a redhead." Cindy said.  
"Redheads are special." Libby said.  
"Oh really," Eustace said. "Name a few."  
"Lola Lohan, William Crisis, Bruce Fitzgerald, Jenifer Monifers, and Halle Jones." Libby replied.  
"Okay, but do they have green eyes?" Jimmy asked.  
"No," Cindy said. "But why..."  
"See, everyone you've seen has either had brown or blue eyes with red hair." Jimmy said.  
"Not with green eyes." Eustace said.

Angela had had about enough. With a quick punch, she tossed a big chunk out of the cell wall. Libby, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, King Goobot and Zix barely had enough time to miss a serious injury. Angela, along with Meldar and Tee, ran in with a furious tone in her voice. Baby Eddie hid himself under the bench, Professor Calamitous did the same. Everyone else just stood there gaping at the hole there in the wall.

_"Now you listen here."_ Angela bellowed. _"Just because I have red hair doesn't make me any different than you. My red hair gives me my strength, my youth and it gives me something to hold onto. I have lived for thirty long years with this red hair, and it has yet to disappoint me. So you'd best shut your mouth and nothing else'll be said. I fell off of my horse that one day ten years ago due to faulty listening and selfishness. I made myself what I am, and now it's your turn."_

Meldar watched as his mother yanked and twisted her body from the left to the right with such ease. It looked as if she hadn't aged a bit. She was as agile and athletic as ever. Why it had taken him so long to understand this he didn't know, but he knew right now that they all needed to depend on each other to get out of here. Tee also felt the same way, as did King Goobot, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous, baby Eddie, Professor Calamitous, Zix and Travoltron.

"We need to work quickly to get out of this situation I placed us in." Angela said.  
"And how are we to do that?" Jimmy asked.  
"With these." Angela stated.

Angela pulled out her pair of red cufflinks, the red crystals and the opal inside shined brilliantly. She also took out a pair of blue generators. These she gave to Meldar. Once Meldar and she had placed their generators on, they dirrected everyone to shield their faces. Within a few seconds, the cells back wall was in shambles. Vandanna stood outside, waiting. Angela and the others ran out and followed her. Tee stopped in mid flight and ran back. Picking up baby Eddie, he rushed back to join the others. Over the hills, mountains and lakes they went, until they came up to the ships that Vandanna had pulled from the hanger. Angela, Cindy, Libby, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and Eustace ran into King Goobot's ship and strapped in. Tee, Zix and Travoltron ran into theirs and without even closing the door, they took off. Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous, baby Eddie and Professor Calamitous ran into The Junk Man's ship. They were off within a few seconds. Meldar and Vandanna were already gone.

"That was smooth." Libby said.  
"Yeah, and scary." Carl stammered.  
"It was a lot of fun." Cindy said.  
"Angel." Jimmy said.  
"Yes Jimmy." Angela said.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry." Jimmy said.  
"So am I." Eustace exclaimed.  
"No problem, no hard feelings." Angela said.  
"What next?" Libby asked.  
"We'll follow Meldar." Angela said.  
"Are you sure we can trust him?" Cindy asked.  
"Well, not sure to be exact." Angela said.

* * *

**I made sure to place a small tidbit of information, real hardcore information, about redheads in this chapter. It is true that redheads are extremely tempermental and they are usually blue eyed. This is the last chapter of Part Three. Epilogue #4 will come up soon.**


	42. Epilogue 3

**Epilogue 3**

We have reached what has become the last part of a four part story. We've gone through the rage, love, emotions and duties of all of the members of the league, along with the feelings that went towards Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby and Carl. With this last part we will see a dramatic downfall of the evil antics of Meldar and we will see what the ending will bring. This part will have many more chapters than that of the other parts, as it is mainly drawn towards Angela, Tee, Meldar and Jimmy.

In this part we will be visitng the planets in the milky way, yes that includes Jupitar, Saturn, Pluto and Venus. There will be alot of dialogue between Meldar, Vandanna and Tee in this part. There'll even be a few chapters in this part that Meldar finally overthrows his wild and unstable side and returns to being the good guy. It's been a while since I wrote the last four or five chapters, and I am very astonished with myself as I have never done such a thing as this before.

I am so very happy with this story, not because I've expressed myself, but because I've finally made my favorite character come into the lime light. I am extremely thankful to you guys for reading my stories, especially the stories that have Angela Irene in them. I've been printing out all of the chapters and binding them together, so far I have over twenty sheets of paper with material. The other members of the league, Grandma Taters, The Junk Man, Zix, Travoltron, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, King Goobot, baby Eddie and Eustace will fall into a silent period, because Meldar needs to be watched closely.

I hope you guys enjoy reading the rest of the story, I know I will. Until now, all of my stories have been frowned upon. You guys have allowed me to express my feelings and my talent in such a way that I have never done before. I hope the sequel will fall into the same catagory. Oh, I've decided to make two sequels, possibly four if you like the sequel that comes up. I wish you all lock in reading the last of this story. Now tears please, remember there is a sequel coming up.

**Characters**

These are the characters so far..

Jimmy Neutron (Genious character and good guy)  
Cindy Vortex (Jimmy-hater(She likes Neutron)character and good girl)  
Libby Folfax (Music loving character and good girl)  
Carl Wheezer (Hypo-Allergic character and good guy)  
Sheen Juarerre Estevez (Comical character and good guy)  
Eustace Strych (Local rich boy, member of League)  
The Junk Man (Stinky alien male, member of League)  
King Goobot (King of Yokians, member of League)  
Baby Eddie (Cousin of Jimmy, member of League)  
Tee (Bandit, member of League, son of Angela)  
Travoltron (Bandit, member of League)  
Zix (Bandit, member of League)  
Grandma Taters (Elder alien female, member of League)  
Professor Calamitous (Elder evil genious, member of League)  
Beautiful Gorgeous (Calamitous's daughter, member of League)  
Queen Moocan (Only mention a few times)  
Angela Irene (Main character that calms Meldar down, mother of Tee and Meldar)  
Gertrude (Seldom character, daughter of Angela Irene)  
Meldar Prime (Villain and brother of Tee, son of Angela Irene)  
Vandanna (Robot companion of Meldar Prime)  
Boclar (Friend of Angela's, Nancella's mate)  
Nancella (Friend of Angela's, Boclar's mate)  
Maciolo (Ruler of Mexla)  
Balib (A guard of the Mexla's rulers mansion)  
Phantom (Angela's horse)  
Balob (Balib's brother, another guard of the mansion)  
King Amielosun (The king of planet Andornie, he's very war-like)  
Guard Wesloio (The war-like guard of Andornie)

What will the next character named be in the forth part? Well, you'll have to wait and see.


	43. Big Splash

**Big Splash**

"So, where are we going?" Libby asked.  
"I think we are heading towards Jupitar." Angela replied.  
"Jupitar!" Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Jupitar hs no air." Cindy exclaimed.  
"Actually, it does." King Goobot said.  
"It does?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes, but its very dense." Eustace said.  
"Then, lets go somewhere else." Libby suggested.  
"How about Uranus?" Cindy asked.  
"Or Neptune." Carl said.  
"Why those planets?" Sheen asked.  
"Because they are full of water." Cindy said.  
"And a very cold nature." Angela said.  
"Then lets go to Mars." Jimmy asked.  
"How about Triton?" Boclar asked.  
"What?" Cindy asked.  
"The moon Triton." Nancella said.  
"A fine planet with a nice temperature." Angela added.  
"Nereid is also a nice moon." Nancella said.

Nancella looked from the faces of the children to the adults. All of them were obviously very stressed out. They had a very good reason to be too. Meldar was leading them towards the planet Jupitar. None of them wanted to go there for one reason. That planet had a storm that was atleast 340 years old. The planet also had no water or inhabitants. The planet was also widely known for its planets. The moons of Europa and Lo were were the biggest. Ganymede and Callisto were both gas moons with dust storms all over the surface. Themisto and Carpo were very much distant and coldly moons.

"Anyone there?" Meldar asked.  
"I thought he was long gone." Libby exclaimed.  
"Yes, I am." King Goobot said.  
"Where's my mother?" Meldar asked.  
"Right here." Angela said.  
"We've changed course, heading towards Uranus." Meldar reported.  
"Roger, over and out." Angela said.  
"Are you sure we can trust him?" Libby asked.  
"Well, right now he owes us a favor." Angela said.  
"A favor?" Jimmy asked.  
"For saving his butt." Cindy said.

Vandanna watched as the stars moved from left to right. Meldar had decided to retire for the night, possibly because of the mental stress of having to lead his mother to a planet. She didn't like Angela at all, the way she walked and spoke was the way a woman expressed her independence. Meldar had always spoken against women rights, maybe that was why he had never had a girlfriend.

"Vandanna." Meldar said.  
"I thought you were going to retire." Vandanna replied.  
"I am, just wanted to tell you something." Meldar said.  
"What's that?" Vandanna asked.  
"You by any chance see two velexians?" Meldar asked.  
"No, should I of?" Vandanna asked.  
"Not sure, I have a feeling though." Meldar hissed.  
"Go get some sleep." Vandanna said.  
"See you in a few hours." Meldar said.  
"Sleep tight." Vandanna replied.

Vandanna had a really bad feeling of what Meldar was talking about. She remembered him telling her that he had had some bad connections with these two velexians. She remembered him telling her that they were friends of his mothers, and that they were responsible for his outlook on his own species. The reason she had not told him that she had indeed seen two velexians was becasue she had seen the exhausted expression on his face.

"Angela." Libby said. "Why is Meldar mad at you?"  
"He's not mad at me." Angela said.  
"Yes he is." Jimmy said.  
"He's not only mad at her," Boclar said.  
"He's furious at us too." Nancella finished.  
"Why?" Cindy asked.  
"Because we made her give Meldar up." Boclar said.  
"We felt that she was in alot of trouble." Nancella said.  
"Meldar's incredibly unstable." Angela muttered.  
"Why do you say that?" Eustace asked.  
"Because she raised him for three years." Nancella said.  
"She set him free?" Cindy asked.  
"Yes, I felt he was being held back." Angela said.  
"From what?" Cindy asked.  
"From his wild side." Angela said.  
"Wild side?" Jimmy asked.  
"He was born free, he deserved to live free." Angela replied.  
"It's a mothers instinct dear." Nancella said.  
"I was too young..." Angela muttered.

King Goobot watched as the ships in front of him moved away from his. The asteriod belt was looming up ahead, and they would need space to get through it. Angela moved to her station, and looking up at King Goobot she flashed him both a smile and her thumb. He nodded his head in understandment. Libby, Sheen, Jimmy, Carl, Nancella, Boclar, Cindy and Eustace buckled themselves up. All of them had frightening looks on their faces.

The first mass of rock hit them on their starboard side. The second slammed into their hull. A red light flashed and Angela pulled up the controls. Away went the shells of the bullets that shot through the masses of rocks, the shards and remains splashing about them in such ecstacy. They were almost through when they felt the hull being ripped open. A huge asteroid had foretold them the evidence of a very hard trip.

"Mayday, ship damaged." Angea said.  
"Mom, where are you?" Tee exclaimed.  
"We are almost out of the asteroid belt." King Goobot said.  
"We'll be there." Travoltron said.  
_"No, wait!"_ Angela screamed.

It was too late, an asteriod slammed into their ship and they felt the aftermath. The power went out, the controls faded and the ship stopped. Left and right it was plummeted by rocks. Tee, Travoltron, Zix and Meldar were too late. Angela, King Goobot, Libby, Sheen, Jimmy, Carl, Nancella, Boclar, Cindy and Eustace were long gone. Tee felt a tear falling from his eyes, everyone did. A once powerful and loving human was gone. And the father of a would be child was missing.

"Head towards Neptune." Tee said.  
"Right away." Travoltron replied.  
"Tee, you okay?" Zix asked.  
"Yes, fine." Tee said.  
"They'll be okay." Zix stated.  
"I hope so." Tee sighed.  
"What in the world just happened?" Meldar rasped.  
"We've lost Angela." Travoltron replied.  
"What?" Meldar exclaimed.  
"Angela, King Goobot, Libby, Sheen, Jimmy, Carl, Nancella, Boclar, Cindy and Eustace were hit by asteriod." Zix replied.  
"Head towards Neptune." Meldar ordered.  
"Will do." Travoltron said.  
"Over and out." Meldar said.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I need to go blow my nose. Please read and review this and the rest of my stories, that includes this story right here of course. **


	44. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

"I can't believe Angela's gone." Grandma Taters sighed.  
"Hey guys, we can't be sure she and the others are gone for good." The Junk Man said.  
"No, but we can't be sure she isn't either." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"It's probably a glitch or something." Professor Calamitous said.  
"One thing is certain, if she is playing a prank it must be a good one." Baby Eddie said.  
"It's not a prank." Grandma Taters said.  
_"Meldar!"_ Beautiful Gorgeous hissed.  
"I'm not sure Meldar is responsible." Professor Calamitous said.  
"How can we be sure he's not?" The Junk Man asked.  
"Good question." Grandma Taters said.

The planet of Neptune loomed up in the distance, and Meldar was heading towards it.Everyone could tell that his ship was even damaged. There were five dent marks on the side of it along with a scratch on the underside of the hull. The engines seemed to be humming alot and there was alot of smoke coming from the exhaust pipes.

"Meldar here." Meldar said.  
"What is it you want?" The Junk Man hissed.  
"Heading towards Neptune." Meldar replied.  
"We'll follow you, but you had better not try anything foolish." The Junk Man threatened.

Meldar slammed his fists against the consol, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Now everyone was blaming him for his mothers disappearance. Couldn't they see that even he was depressed with what had happened? A tear fell past his cheek and he roughly brushed it away. Vandanna had even grown a somewhat alliance to his mother, and she was depressed at what happened.

"Vandanna, do me a favor and send out a signal." Meldar said.  
"What type of signal?" Vandanna asked.  
"A signal to find my mother." Meldar said.  
"Right away." Vandanna said.

A hidous racket of whistles, horns, and bangs rang through the systems, spaceships of all kinds turned towards it, but found that the signal wasn't for them. But way over on the left side of the solar system, on Planet Smedion, the signal hit a radar that sent back a reprimand. Ten forms were lain on the ground, all with pained looks on their faces. None of them moved and none of them gave a signal of life.

Angela was the first to open her eyes, both of her legs ached with such terror that she felt like screaming. Slowly and carefully she pushed herself up, clinching her teeth and making up her hands into tight fists she saw that everyone was strewn out around her. King Goobot was on his side, a crack was on his shell. Libby had a cut along her temple with a few scratches on her arms and legs. Her clothes were badly ripped. Sheen, Jimmy and Carl had multiple scratches and cuts on their faces, arms and legs. The worst being on their legs. Nancella and Boclar had cuts on their faces and a huge puddle of blood surounded their heads. Cindy and Eustace had the worst injuries. Both of their legs, and their arms were cut open, their faces had alot of sratches on them. Their lips were curling with chapping.

Angela slowly walked over to her friends and sprinkling water over their mouths, they slowly sat up. King Goobot felt like a dozen spikes were being driven into his soft exterior. Libby, Sheen and Jimmy sent out moans of pain before they finally collapsed with exhaustion. Nancella and Boclar groaned as they pulled thier aching bodies up. Cindy, Carl and Eustace screamed bloody murder as their injured muscles pushed them up. They felt their wounds open more with every push.

"Calm yourself, take it easy." Angela said.  
"What happened?" King Goobot asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure myself." Angela said.  
"All I remember was us being hit by an asteriod." Eustace said.  
"I seen to remember that too." Libby said.  
"You guys talk, I'll get a fire started." Angela said.  
"Were's the ship?" King Goobot asked.  
"Not right now." Angela said.  
"Well, I'm going to find out." King Goobot said.  
"You do that." Angela said.

Meldar watched as the radar flashed from green to red. He had found his mother, she was on the worst planet in the solar system. Planet Smedion was a desert based planet with no life. The planet was almost twenty thousand miles away from them, and it looked like they were in enough trouble as it was. Vandanna slowly pushed up a dial and they saw a small dot shine on the western form of the system.

"Junk Man." Meldar said.  
"Yes, what is it?" The Junk Man replied.  
"You go on ahead to Neptune, I'll meet you there." Meldar said.  
"Where are you going?" The Junk Man asked.  
"To find my mother." Meldar said.  
"Good luck." The Junk Man said.  
"Want any help?" Tee asked.  
"No Tee, this is something I need to do myself." Meldar replied.  
"If you need any help, just call." Tee said.  
"Will do." Meldar replied.

Meldar pressed a button and the autopilot directed them towards the outermost planet. His expression darkened a little and he made his hands ball up. Vandanna had retreated to the cargo hold to retreive a few first aid kits. She had a feeling that what they were going to find on that planet wasn't going to look pretty. Meldar made a mental note to check every single space of land on that planet.

"Vandanna." Meldar said.  
"Yes Meldar." Vandanna replied.  
"Get a few cots won't you." Meldar ordered.  
"Already out and ready." Vandanna said.  
"Good, I have a feeling we'll be needing them." Meldar said.

Angela watched as the sky darkened to a distant span of purples, blues and reds. She could hardly see two inches in front of her, and that few inches was hardly enough for them to see if they were to be rescued or not. King Goobot had salvaged all that he could from his ship, but that had been dwindled. His ship was a total mess. The wings, hull, engines, and cockpit were all missing. All that he had found was a few boxes of supplies which hadn't floated out to deep space. Angela's generators were the only thing that she had been able to salvage from the ship, but they were very much in despret repair. Libby, Sheen, Jimmy, Carl, Nancella, Boclar, Cindy and Eustace had nothing but the clothes on thier backs to live with now, all of their stuff was missing. Even so, Boclar was missing a generator.

"What'll we do now?" Libby asked.  
"What can we do?" Jimmy replied.  
"That's a good question." Sheen said.  
"We'll have to wait." Angela said.  
"Wait with what?" King Goobot said.  
"Yeah, all we have is enough rations to last five days." Eustace said.  
"I've been through much harder hardships than this dear." Angela said.  
"Like what?" Libby asked.  
"Like living on Velexia for a month without water for a week." Angela replied.  
"She had just moved onto Velexia at the time." Nancella explained.  
"Oh, are we going to be fine?" Libby asked.  
"Yes." Angela said.  
"I mean, are we going to die." Libby repeated.  
"Absolutely not, I'll stop eating before that happens." Angela exclaimed.  
"For real?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yes." Angela replied.  
"Guys." Carl wheezed.  
"What's up Carl?" Jimmy asked.  
"I...cannot...breathe." Carl stammered.

Carl had lost his inhaler and suntan lotion on the way down to this planet, he had a rip in his back pocket from which his inhaler had been. He was having a really bad problem breathing, gasping every second on the second. Angela ran over to him, regardless her screaming leg, and slowly sat down beside him. She picked him up tenderly and sat him down between her legs, what came next surprised everyone.

"Don't be afraid, Carl. We'll slow this down together. Feel my chest. Feel it moving in and out. Breathe like me. Breathe like me. Come on. Stay with me. I know it hurts. Be strong baby. It'll pass. It'll pass. Don't be afraid of what's happening. Believe it's going to pass. Believe it. Just wait. Don't be afraid. The air is coming. Believe. We don't have to be afraid. It's about to pass. Here it comes. Don't be afraid. Here comes the air. Don't be afraid, Carl. Feel my chest. Breathe with me. Together. The air is going in our lungs. Together. We're the same. We're the same." Angela soothing said.

Jimmy watched as Carls breathing slowed down and became regular. He was really scared for his friend, but what he had just seen was incredible. Angela had saved his friends life by telling him that she was there and that she wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. A tear flowed past Jimmy's cheek and he didn't brush it away. Everyone was crying, and they were all frightened. Cindy walked over to Angela and sat down beside her. King Goobot, Libby, Boclar, Nancella, Sheen, King Goobot and Eustace did the same. Jimmy walked over a few minutes later and before long they were huddled together.

"Meldar I see them." Vandanna said.  
"So do I." Meldar said.  
"What now?" Vandanna asked.  
"We set her down and go help them." Meldar said.

Angela felt her heart lift, her son was here. Jimmy, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Eustace, Boclar, Nancella and King Goobot jumped up for joy. Carl started to cry, he was so happy. Angela picked him up and regardly her leg, she carried him to the ship. The plank was lowered and she entered. Setting Carl down, she returned and picked up Sheen and Eustace. She came back three more times to get Jimmy, Cindy and Libby. Then she went back for the supplies. King Goobot, Nancella and Boclar tried their best to help her but she insisted that they go rest up. Soon she was back on the ship, exhausted and hurting.

"Everyone here?" Meldar asked.  
"Yeah, we're all here." Angela gasped.  
"You okay?" Libby asked.  
"Yeah, just going through alot of pain." Angela admitted.  
"Sit back and relax, we're going to Neptune." Meldar said.  
"I'll help you guys." Vandanna said.  
"Thank you." Libby and the other whispered.

* * *

**This has got to be the most saddening chapter I've written so far. I placed in alot of detail of this planet and yes, I did use some of the quotes from that movie Signs. I don't own that part. I just figured that would make it more dramatized. I was clearly surprised with my character helping Carl, I had my eyes closed the entire time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	45. Feelings Revealed

**Feelings Revealed**

"Where are they?" Grandma Taters asked.  
"If they aren't here within five minutes I'm walking." The Junk Man exclaimed.  
"I agree with you." Professor Calamitous said.  
"We can't just give up, what if Meldar found her." Beautiful Gorgeous suggested.  
"Wake up, he used that as an excuse to escape." The Junk Man exclaimed.  
"I'm beginning to find out how unrealiable he is." Travoltron said.  
"Where's Tee?" Zix asked.  
"Somewhere on the ship," Grandma Taters said. "Watching the radar."

Tee watched and listened to what his buddies were saying. He knew this was hopeless, but he also knew that his brother even though he hated or disgraced his mother, he wouldn't just leave her for dead. Somehow Meldar had a much better personality than that. The radar hadn't shown a single ship that was coming in their direction, much less a rock. And he was beginning to get impatient.

"Tee, give it up." Zix said.  
"Never." Tee rasped.  
"They are not coming." Travoltron said.  
"Says you." Tee replied.  
"Look, if they were coming, you'd know by now." Zix said.  
"If your not going to help then..." Tee started.

For the first time in five hours the radar started to blink. A ship, small in size but close to the planet, was heading towards them. Tee could feel his heart leap up into his throat. Zix, Travoltron, Grandma Taters, The Junk Man, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous and baby Eddie ran outside, where they saw a yellow hull of a ship distend down unto the ground. This was indeed Meldar's, for it was yellow and badly dented.

"We need some help here." Meldar exclaimed.

Grandma Taters ran past everyone as quickly as she could. She knew that Meldar had Angela, Cindy, Sheen, Libby, Carl, Jimmy, Eustace, Boclar, Nanacella and King Goobot on board. Her pulse had sky rocketed to extremes. She and Beautiful Gorgeous were really happy at finding them okay and safe. The Junk Man, Professor Calamitous, Zix and Travoltron ran in afterwards. Baby Eddie and Tee stayed behind, they were almost near tears.

"Oh my god, are they okay?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.  
"A little shakin, but okay." Meldar said.

Meldar led everyone into the hull, where ten cots were lain side by side. Angela's face was ashen white, and her eyes were dull. She was in alot of pain. King Goobot, Libby, Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, Eustace, Nancella and Boclar were already up and walking. Carl and Angela were the only ones on the cots. Carl's face was beat red, and his breathing was very shallow.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.  
"They were like that when we found them." Vandanna said.  
"I'm not sure I can trust you." Grandma Taters rasped.  
"Well, if you want the truth ask them." Meldar exclaimed.  
_"Fine I will!"_ Grandma Taters yelled. "You guys okay?"  
"Yes, we are fine." Libby said.  
"Angela and Carl are the worst off, but they'll be okay." King Goobot said.  
"Just a few more hours of sleep." Jimmy added.  
"Carl and Angela need rest, we all do." Cindy said.  
"Right." Beautiful Gorgeous said.

Grandma Taters and Beautiful Gorgeous slowly and carefully carried Angela and Carl out of the ship. Once on the ground Angela screamed. Her leg was giving her a fit, and the worst part was that her pain medician was missing. Carl started to have bad troubles breathing, but he calmed them quickly. Slowly Grandma Taters and Beautiful Gorgeous carried them into The Junk Man's ship. Surprisingly, Meldar and Vandanna followed. Cindy, Libby, Sheen, King Goobot, Eustace, Jimmy, Boclar and Nancella went into the ship on their own.

"Lets place them over here." Grandma Taters said.  
"Yes, the comfortable the better." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"Anyone got her medician?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.  
"I got a few packs." Tee said.  
"Give them to me please."Grandma Taters said.  
"Sure." Tee replied.

Tee handed Grandma Taters several blue tablets, The Junk Man brought over a glass of water and Beautiful Gorgeous slowly opened Angela's mouth. Slowly and carefully, Grandma Taters fed the tablets into Angela, and The Junk Man slowly poured a small dose of water into her mouth. Angela coughed, but she didn't get sick. Before long, Angela fell into a deep sleep. It was then Carl's turn, from which Professor Calamitous had found a spare inhaler. Carl slowly sucked in the air that came from the inhaler with much difficulty.

"That'll do them for now." Grandma Taters said.  
"I hope Angela's okay." Cindy said.  
"So do I." Zix agreed.  
"Lets make her as comfortable as possible." Grandma Taters said.  
"Yes lets do." Meldar said.  
_"You've done enough,"_ The Junk Man yelled. _"Why don't you get lost?"_  
_"She's my mother, you get lost."_ Meldar exclaimed.  
_"Stop it, Angela's in pain and you to aren't helping it any."_ Beautiful Gorgeous yelled.  
"She's right," Grandma Taters said. "Angela is not getting any help with you two fighting."

Meldar flashed an evil smile at The Junk Man and then slowly, he sat himself down beside Angela. Grandma Taters placed a hand on his shoulder and looking up he saw that she was just ask mad and furious at him as the rest of them. He hanged his head and then he floated up. Before he knew it, Angela's arms went around him and enbraced him in a hug that made his heart break even more.

"I might not of shown my love before, but I will now." Meldar sighed.  
"You loved her once..." Grandma Taters said.  
"And I still do." Meldar replied.  
"But you also fear her." Grandma Taters finished.  
"Right, I fear and love her." Meldar said.  
"Why?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.  
"Because I no longer know her." Meldar sighed.

Meldar slowly floated out of the ship, he could feel his heart breaking. What he had said was entirely true, and it made his heart break. Vandanna could see the hurt on his face, even from ten miles away it was really noticeable. Grandma Taters, The Junk Man and Beautiful Gorgeous slowly walked out of the ship, and walked towards Meldar. Meldar had seated himself on the ground, with his hands over his eyes. His shoulders were moving with the rythm of his sorrow.

Grandma Taters walked over to Meldar and placed her hand on his shoulder. Meldar looked up and without even knowing it, he leaned up against her. Beautiful Gorgeous leaned over and planted a small kiss on his head, The Junk Man rubbed his back, Vandanna herself even came over, and she started to speak lovingly to him.

"Hush yourself." Grandma Taters said.  
"We didn't mean what we said." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"We're just very protective of your mother." The Junk Man said.  
"We've grown attached to her." Grandma Taters added.  
"As have you." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"You rememeber don't you?" Grandma Taters asked.  
"You remember the love she had for you." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"She never stopped speaking about you." Grandma Taters said.  
"Never, and she made us understand." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"We learned to cope with what happened to you." Grandma Taters said.  
"We learned that noone ever loved you as much as she." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"And you know what?" Grandma Taters asked.  
"She still loves you." The Junk Man said.  
"Dearly, with the very heart in her chest." Beautiful Gorgeous said.

King Goobot looked out of the ship and saw Meldar being carried into his ship. He couldn't believe it, Meldar had cracked his shell and had allowed his feelings to flow out. He had made them all understand what and why he had acted so mean and unstable towards his mother. He had shown the the root of his troubles. And the worst thing, they still didn't understand. They didn't understand his true feelings and past. The didn't understand his motives or his understanding of living.

"Is he alright?" King Goobot asked.  
"He'll be fine." Grandma Taters said.  
"You know, he really does love his mother." The Junk Man said.  
"He's remembering that his mother really loved him." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"He remembers what really happened." Nancella said.  
"Yeah, and now we need to crack his shell some more." Boclar said.  
"So he can really remember what his life was." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"He had a really fine life." Nancella added.  
"One that alot of children wished they had of had." Boclar said.  
"He was so lucky." Beautiful Gorgeous said. "To have a mother like her."  
"Even I never had a mother that was as loving as she." Professor Calamitous said.  
"My mother left when I was young, so I know what it feels like." Grandma Taters said.  
"My mother and I were never very close." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"I was born in a tube, so I never had a mother." King Goobot said. "Even I wish I had a mother."  
"We ran away from our families, but we hardly knew our mother." Travoltron said.  
"We all know what it feels like." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"And we look down on it." The Junk Man said.  
"As if it was foreign." Professor Calamitous added.  
"We need to let Meldar know that we care." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"Then lets do this." Nancella said.  
"Yeah, lets show him we really care." Baby Eddie exclaimed.

* * *

**This chapter struck a nerve, I mainly made this chapter in honour of my grandma, who took in my sister and I when we had no where to go. I hope you like this chapter because I spent a hour on this one chapter. God bless and good luck on your stories.**


	46. Los Muertos Kemples

**Los Muertos Kemples**

Angela watched as the clouds subsided and the sun allow its ugly shining face to shine into hers. For three long days she had lain and done nothing, but today she was up and about, ready for action. She was sure that someone was following them, if not for trouble then for help. But in her heart Angela felt something nag at her. She felt she had forgotten something that she would need later on. But she couldn't figure what it was. Tee and Meldar were extremely loyal to her, probably due to her injuries. And surprisingly, Grandma Taters, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junk Man and King Goobot had grown on Meldar. A complete change had errupted itself in his outlook and actions.

"Do you think the villians will be our allies?" Libby asked.  
"At this part I'm not sure." Cindy replied.  
"We've spent alot of time with them." Carl said.  
"Yeah, but we haven't seen any changes." Jimmy replied.  
"Well, Grandma Taters and Beautiful Gorgeous maybe." Sheen said.  
"Their still evil." Jimmy said. "I can see it in their eyes."  
"Once evil, always evil." Cindy said.  
"I agree, we cannot be sure." Libby said.  
"So, are we going to confront them?" Carl asked.  
"No, we'll wait and see." Jimmy stated.

Grandma Taters really wanted to believe that Meldar was abandoning himself for good but she felt that nagging bit of helplessness whenever she looked at his freind vandanna. She just wasn't interacting with the others. All she wanted to do was stay inside Meldar's ship. And whatever she was doing inside it was a great mystery to them all. Meldar though had a clue, every day at noon he'd go into his ship and stay for an hour or two. Then he would return and whenever anyone would ask, he'd ignore it. Angela couldn't get any answers either.

"So, where are we going next?" Beautiful Gorgeous asked.  
"Los Muertos Kemples on the lower end on Velexia." Angela said.  
"Los Muertos Kemples," The Junk Man exclaimed. "Is on the upper end of Velexia."  
"Oh, yeah right." Angela said sheepishly.  
"I wonder if Meldar knows where it is." Professor Calamitous whispered to King Goobot.  
"I heard that." Angela exclaimed.  
"Sorry, we just figured that maybe we could go by Meldar's instructions for a while." King Goobot said.  
"That's no problem, I'm just really anxious to get home." Angela sighed.  
"So are we." Jimmy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, how long have we been gone?" Sheen asked.  
"Well, you guys have been gone for three months." Angela said.  
_"THREE MONTHS!"_ Libby yelled.  
"We must get home now." Cindy exclaimed.  
"That's another reason to get home quickly." Angela said. "The faster the better."  
"Then lets go." Sheen exclaimed. "Before our parents send out a missing persons report."  
"Too late for that." Angela said. "First week you were missing."  
"Hurry lets go." Jimmy yelled.  
"Where's Meldar?" Sheen asked.  
"In his ship." Grabdma Taters said.  
"Again?" Libby exclaimed. "What is he hiding?"  
"I don't think he's hiding anything." Angela said.  
"The why..." Libby started.  
"Guilt honey." Angela said.  
"Guilt," Cindy said. "For what?"  
"For destroying those planets." Beautiful Gorgeous said.

Before dawn the band were on their way to Velexia. Meldar had at first said he wasn't going to go that far. Then when he was told his mother was going he abandoned himself and reluctantly followed. With Angela in her own newly refurnished ship with Boclar and Nancella; the convey traveled a ways before stopping for a rest at the asteroid belt. Then the next morning they followed the belt to the outside rings of Saturn. On the left side was the small orange and blue planet of Velexia, and on the right was its orange, blue and red moon.

"See that right there?" Grandma Taters asked.  
"Yeah, what is it?" Libby asked.  
"Los Muertos Kemples." The Junk Man said.  
"It's, it's so big." Libby complemented.

Los Muertos Kemples was a huge city of lights, buildings and people. Almost every inch off the city had a light or a banner on the outposts. The landing strips were short and narrow, but all four ships landed perfectly. Once on the strips everyone unloaded. Angela wanted to get a few things then leave, but once there noone wanted to leave. The shops dazzeled Libby, Cindy, Beautiful Gorgeous and Grandma Taters, the Velexian suits made Meldar drool, Vandanna even came out and began to look shop, Angela had a harder time then she thought. It was like they all we a child let loose in a candy store.

"Look at that necklace." Libby exclaimed.  
"It is a cool necklace." Cindy said.  
"You guys want it?" Angela sighed.  
_"YES!"_ Libby and Cindy exclaimed.

Angela walked over to the shop vendor and he gave her two of the pure diamond necklaces. Libby at once placed hers on. Cindy asked for a bag. Angela bought two rubies for her generators and then they were off. On the other side of the city Grandma Taters, Sheen, Carl, Jimmy and Beautiful Gorgeous were shopping. Jimmy and Sheen begged for a cape of precious gems, Carl bought a crystal glass ring for his mother and Beautiful Gorgeous bought a black suit speckled with rubies, diamonds, saphires and opals. Grandma Taters bought a new guitar. Tee, Zix, Travoltron, King Goobot, Eustace and The Junk Man stayed on the ships, guarding them.

"You think you got enough?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah, I think so." Libby said.  
"Lets get back on the ship, go home." Angela said.  
"Really?" Libby asked.  
"To my home then I'll take you guys home." Angela said.

Everyone boarded their ships and before they all knew it, they were off the strips and headed south. Cliffs of blue and brown heaved themselves at their underbellies and the weather threatened them. Grandma Taters took her newly bought guitar out and started to play a blues song. Sheen and Libby joined with harmonica's and Cindy sang. Angela had no choice but to shut off her radio. Meldar and Vandanna already had theirs off.

Before the second day of their departure they hit the ground in front of Angela's white house. The white fences and the green grass was as it had been when they had left it last. Boclear, Gertrude, Jertread, Henread and a bunch of other Velexians ran out of the house without closing the door. Angela left her ship quickly and before she knew it, she was engulfed with hugs and kisses. Nancella and Boclar were next. Grandma Taters, The Junk Man, Tee, Travoltron, King Goobot, Beautiful Gorgeous, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Eustace and Libby followed. Then Meldar and Vandanna came out. Everyone was quiet then.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm running on steam. I've been trying to get this chapter up for the last week and a half. Anyways, this chapter will be the next fews building blocks. Please tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Thanks for your reviews and god bless.**


	47. Homecoming

**Homecoming**

Almost immediantly Meldar felt the push for dominance, Jertread and Henread felt that nagging feeling of a challenge. Meldar was in heat, so were they, and this was the breeding season. The season that all male Velexians fought for dominance. Meldar was in alot of trouble because he had been gone for such a long time and had forgotten the rules of the game.

"Whose he?" Jertread asked.  
"I know who he is." Henread said. "The traitor."  
_"Watch it pal."_ Meldar exclaimed.  
"Cut it out." Angela said.  
"If it wasn't for you, she would be better off." Jertread said.  
_"Jertread!"_ Angela exlclaimed.  
_"You stay out of this!"_ Jertread exclaimed.  
"Yeah, this has nothing to do with you." Henread exclaimed.  
_"Cut it out."_ Angela screamed.

Angela stepped inbetween the three Velexians and brought up a protective barrier between herself and Meldar. Meldar screamed and pushed her out of his way. Jertread and Henread flashed a few punches his way but he dodged them and sent his own. Soon they were all in a power match. Boclar took it into his liberty to step in. He separated his sons from Meldar and before he knew it, Meldar swung his mightiest at him.

_"I've had enough."_ Angela exclaimed. _"Inside now!" _

Nancella all but carried her two sons into the house, Boclar had to pull Meldar in. Meldar was strong but he wasn't as strong as he had been before. Angela followed them inside and the others followed suit. Gertrude was astonished with what had happened, she had no idea that that she was tghe cause that Meldar had been fighting for.

"Sit him on the other side of the room." Angela said.  
"Right." Boclar said.  
"Them, over on that side." Angela ordered.  
"Right away." Nancela said.  
"I want you to go into the other room okay." Angela said.  
"Sure mom." Gertrude said.

Gertrude left the room and Meldar calmed down instantly. Jertread and Henread were another story. They were insistant on fighting Meldar. If it wasn't for Boclear and Nancella, they'd of broken loose and went for him. Angela made sure that a stick was on her side. Meldar instantly went hostile towards it and although he didn't know the reason for her to be carrying it, he almost succeeded in slapping her. The Junk Man, King Goobot, Beautiful Gorgeous, Grandma Taters and Professor Calamitous did all they could to help, Libby, Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and Eustace stood in the middle of the room with frightened looks on their faces.

"Calm yourself." Angela said.  
"What's with the stick?" Libby asked.  
"Protection my dear." Boclear said.  
"Protection against hormones." Nancella added.  
"Take a seat." Angela said.

The Junk Man, King Goobot, Professor Calamitous, Libby, Cindy, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Eustace, Beautiful Gorgeous and Grandma Taters seated themselves at the conference table and Angela herself sat herself beside Meldar. Vandanna sat herself besdie Meldar, she kept a hand on his shoulder, Angela made a face at once. King Goobot was very edgy.

"Calm yourselves for a while." Angela said. "Won't be going home yet."  
_"What!"_ Cindy screamed.  
"But we have to." Libby said.  
"I can't leave." Angela said.  
"But, can't one of them take us?" Jimmy asked.  
"We'll be staying for a while." The Junk Man said.  
"But we can't..." Sheen said.  
"Calm yoourself." Angela said. "I've sent a citation to each of your parents." Angela said.  
"Why can't you leave?" Cindy asked.  
"She fears what'll happen in her absence." Grandma Taters said.  
"Yes, this time of year is dangerous enough." Tee said.  
"Especially for her." Travoltron said.  
"It's a nerve ending time." Zix added.  
"I don't understand." Libby said.  
"It's breeding season my dear." Beautiful Gorgeous said.  
"Oh, no wonder then." Jimmy said. "Ew"

Meldar made a face and everyone had to stop talking. Angela followed his glance and noticed that he was looking at Nancella and Gertrude, who was looking at them from the doorway. Vandanna squeezed his shoulder and he gave a yelp of pain. Angela jumped up and before everyone knew it, she was gone. Nancella and Gertrude were also missing. Boclar and Boclear smiled and before everyone knew it, Angela was back.

"What happened to..." Cindy started.  
"I moved them to the other room." Angela said.  
"A very wise move." Boclar complemented.  
"Thanks." Angela said. "Now, back to business."

Angela was very quick in telling everyone her plans. That she wanted to make sure Meldar was to be safe here. Vandanna understood but she also felt a ping of evil erupt in her heart. Angela kept giving her the eye and she didn't like it. King Goobot left a few minutes ago and had just returned. Angela was acting very anxious herself. The Kentucky Derby was less than five weeks away and she had as of yet not chosen a horse to ride.

"So, in four weeks I'll take you home." Angela concluded.  
"It's going to be a long four weeks." Eustace said.  
"Yes, a long and hard four weeks." Cindy said.  
"Wait, what about the Derby?" Libby asked.  
"Let me handle that." Angela said.  
"Who are you going to ride?" Libby asked.  
_"None of your business."_ Angela exclaimed.  
"I won't be able to stay but two weeks." King Goobot said.  
"Excuse me?" Angela said. "I need you here."  
"Yeah well my wife needs me too." King Goobot said.  
"For what?" Angela asked.  
"We're about to have our first child." King Goobot sighed.  
"Oh, well why didn't you say that?" Angela asked.  
"It was suppost to be a secret." King Goobot said.

King Goobot was silent, he wouldn't say anymore. Cindy and Libby knew why, he wanted Angela to be the godmother. But he didn't know how to tell her. His wife, they felt, was almost due. He wanted to be there, and he wanted Angela to be there to. He wanted everything to go right. And he felt that he wasn't going to be a good enough father.

"Okay, whenever you want to leave you can." Angela said.  
"Great thanks." King Goobot said.  
"Your welcome." Angela said.  
"So, what are we to do?" Libby asked.  
"I was thinking about you guys helping me train some of my horses." Angela said.

Libby and Cindy jumped up out of their seats. Angela had said they could help in training a few of her horses. And they were willing to do it. It had been a dream come true. Carl, Sheen and Jimmy though weren't happy. Neither was Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Grandma Taters, Eustace, Tee, Travoltron, Zix or The Junk Man. They all wanted to get home quickly.

"Can't I be a groomer?" Carl asked.  
"Sure, there's some llamas out in the back." Angela said.  
"And me?" Sheen asked.  
"Got some sheep." Angela said. "And some goats out in the back too."

Sheen and Carl smiled, they were happy with their task. Jimmy though wasn't. He didn't want anything to do. He just wanted to go home. He was homesick and worst of all, he was missing his dogs third birthday. Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Grandma Taters, Eustace, Tee, Travoltron, Zix and The Junk Man stood up and walked out of the room. They felt Angela was keeping them for somethig else.

"So it's decided?" Angela said.  
"Yeah I guess." Jimmy sighed.  
"Yes, I'm tired." Libby yawned.  
"No wonder, it's midnight." Angela exclaimed. " Off to bed now."

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I hope you understand what's going on here. Because I am trying my heart out to make this a good last part of the story. Thanks for the reviews and god bless.**


	48. Magic Maniac

**Magic Maniac**

Angela felt her body sizzling from within her rain poncho and yellow boots. Her red hair was matted to one side, with her eyes trained on the horse that was rounding the last corner. Her eyes followed as the horses black hooves pounded the turf, his muzzle feeding the air with saliva and his tail flowing in the wind that was making him go faster and faster. His jockey was clinging to his back, and it looked as if she was screaming. The rain sloshed past her body, and she felt as if screaming out herself. What the clock in her hand told her was that this horse was the one that she was to pick.

_"Libby hold him back."_ Angela screamed.

Libby felt her arms being pulled from their sockets, the very muscles in her arms felt like they had been pulled twice their length. But as she felt the heat of tears flow down her face, she felt the horse underneath of her slow. She was almost ready to fall off of the horse, in a dirty mass of mud. Libby just couldn't understand it, Angela had told her that it was something that she, Libby, would remember for the rest of her life. Yeah, it was something she'd remember for the rest of her life, because it would be the last thing she'd want to remember.

Finally the horse stopped and Libby felt herself falling. She was on the ground before she knew it, and Angela was standing above her with a line for a mouth. She was mad, and Libby felt it was her that she was mad at. She just couldn't figure it out, Angela was just so nice on television. But in real life she was mean.

"You were suppost to slow him up on the fourth furlong." Angela said. She was trying to keep her cool.  
"I know, I couldn't hold him though." Libby sighed. She felt tears fall down her cheeks.  
"Maybe I should have rode him myself then." Angela said meanly.  
"Yeah, maybe so." Libby muttered.  
"Go...into...the house..." Angela stammered. "And clean...up."  
"I will." Libby said. "I mean yes ma'am."

Libby sat up and slowly pushing herself up she walked up the cobbled pathway to the red house. It had been a hard three weeks. Angela had caused Cindy to cry fifteen times for the stupidest of reasons. Sheen and Carl broke their right hand, when they misjudged a female llama and calf. Angela still wasn't done yelling at them. Jimmy and Eustace had been locked in their rooms twice because of Angela. And worse of all, Libby's idol was causing panic within her own heart. Something within Libby's heart told her that Angela was lonely, and that she was normally nice.

"How was your day?" Cindy gasped.  
"Not much better than yesterday." Libby said.  
"Is it me, or is Angela getting meaner every day?" Sheen asked.  
"It does seem that way." Eustace said.  
"Could it be because the Derby is so close?"Jimmy asked.  
"Could be," Carl said. "Doubt it though."  
"We know nothing of Angela." Libby said. "Not even I."

Cindy and Libby knew only a few things about Angela. That she was an orphan, raced horses, and that she lived on a different planet besides Earth. Libby knew that Angela had an enemy named Jessica Kirby. Cindy knew that Angela had made little friends, possibly because of her attitude and hard headiness. But it was that red hair that made her attitude and hard headiness scream out, Cindy wanted to scream out. It wasn't Angela's fault that she was born an orphan with red hair, green eyes and that arrogant strong head of knowledge.

"So, are we going to talk to her?" Cindy asked.  
"It'll be to no use." Libby said.  
"Yeah, to get through her head would be a dream." Jimmy muttered.

Angela listened with a blank fear of anger. She knew that her anger could get ahead of herself sometimes, but she just couldn't help it. Anger and her were related, they were both a thing given to her when she was born. Anger and her were inseparatable. Maybe she and racing were something like a medication. Whenever she ran her horses her anger flew away. It was like a certain power was watching over her. Meldar had some of that power, so did Tee. All of her children had some of that power. It was a power that you were born with, a power that meant life and existance. It was the life-giving force that kept everyone in line.

Meldar floated in at that moment. Tee and he had just played a roudy game of Five Cards Stud, and Tee had won. Playing Monopoly, cards and Yatzee had always been his favorites. Five Cards Stud, Seven Cards Stud and Black Jack were his favorite card games. He wouldn't dare find himself playing Gold Fish or Miss N Match, those where baby games. Chess was another of his favorite games, so was Checkers. Tee and he would have played those, but Tee had to go on a business type deal. Right now he was feeling a sense of loneliness, of pain in his heart. He wanted someone to talk to. And wouldn't you know it, there was Libby and the gang.

"Hey g...guys." Meldar stammered.  
"What do you want?" Jimmy said harshly.  
"I...I just wanted to Ta...lk." Meldar swallowed hard.  
"Yeah, about what?" Libby asked.  
"Well, not really anything in particular." Meldar laughed.  
"Get out of here." Cindy said. "Go find someone who likes you."

Angela couldn't hold it in anymore. Her son had just floated up to Libby, Cindy, Carl, Jimmy, Eustace and Sheen and had started up a conversation. From what she had seen, the conversation had caused a spark of anger in her sons eyes, and that was not what she or Meldar needed at this moment. They needed peace and understanding. Slamming her fists into her hips she thundered up to the children and before she knew it, they were all skulking away from her. Two tears flowed down her face and she collapsed. Her heart just couldn't take this. Carl, Libby, Cindy and Meldar confronted and started to shroud her in hugs. Jimmy, Sheen and Eustace stood by with frowns on their faces. What they had seen was extraordinary. Angela had broken loose of her sub-concious.

"Angel, Angela are you okay?" Libby asked.  
"Mom, mom it's okay." Meldar said.  
"Angela is there anything I could get you?" Cindy asked.  
_"Sadness, sadness is tearing her apart!"_ Carl shrieked.  
"I'm fine, just give me a few minutes." Angela said.

Jimmy walked over to Angela and draped her in his deepest hug. Everyone gasped with glee, Jimmy had abandoned himself too. Eustace walked over and draped a blanket over Angela's shoulders. He too gave her a hug. Sheen ran over and gave her a big bear hug. Before everyone knew it, they were all hugging Angela tightly. Libby, Cindy, Carl and Meldar hugged and kissed her cheek slightly. Angela felt tears flow down her cheeks. She was once again in peace with herself. She had her children back, she had friends, fans and she had broken her anger.

Tee walked in with Zix, Travoltron and baby Eddie then. Seeing Angela on the floor made them all want to cry. Seeing Angela shrouded in hugs made Tee angry. Seeing Libby, Cindy and Carl kiss her cheeks made them all furious. Tee ran over and all but tore Angela away with brute force. Meldar acted swiftly and punched his brother on the arm. The letters in Zix's hands fell and he ran over and separated Tee from the others. Angela moved away and started to explain. Tee was blinded by his fury, deafened by his fury. Angela's explanation never got to him. He was sent away without knowing what had happened.

Meldar floated into the basement. The machines blinding him with wonder. His mother had been busy, busy like a Mos Osk Bee. He knew what was in the other room, but he feared going in it. But his curiousity won over. Slowly sliding the door, he floated in. Baby craddles rocked back and forth, a small light was held above him that was dimmed to almost nothing. In the far off corner of his mind he heard a distant memory. A crying baby, and falling rocks. Snapping out of his memory he heard a real baby cry. The cry was unmistakeable.

Floating over, Meldar looked over the craddles arm. A head of red met his eyes. Nothing but red engulfed the face, the eyes were hardly noticeable. They looked brown, but he couldn't tell. Slowly sliding his arms under the head he picked it up and craddling it in his arms he rocked it. Another memory clicked into place, a memory from when his mother had held him the first time. The first time she had held him was when she had walked into her house with him for the first time. Shaking the memory away he watched as the baby's eyes fluttered open then closed. The baby was sleeping.

Angela walked in at that moment with a bottle. An alarm had gone off from within the house meaning that one of the babies was crying. She had quickly retrieved a bottle of milk and had speed-walked down to the basement. When she had opened the door that led into the nursery she had all but gasped. Meldar was standing right there, above little Daishon's craddle, and Daishon was in his arms. Walking forward Angela noticed that Meldar was rocking the baby and that the baby and Meldar's eyes were both closed. Meldar and the baby had both fallen asleep

* * *

**I'm so sorry this was so long in getting out. I've been going through school troubles. All of my stories were placed on hold for awhile, but I'm back. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to get the next two chapters up tonight. And if I can't, then I'll do it sometime during the week. I am on spring vacation, I have alot of time on my hands now. Yippeeeeeee for Spring Vacation.**


	49. Lifes Little Lessons

**Lifes Little Lessons**

_Dear Angela Irene,_

_How is it going on over there on Velexia? Life is stenuous here on Yokiuous. My wife Moocan is due in three weeks and I would love for you to be there for the birth. Moocan is also hoping for your coming to the birth. I'm thinking about naming the baby Shemilie or maybe Irma, that is if it is a girl. If it is a boy I'll name him Ranji. Aren't those nice names? I can't tell you how happy and nervious I am about being a father. What if I mess up and what if the baby doesn't live? Can I ask you to please come here? I'd be much relieved if you did. I know my wife would too, she's a big fan of yours._

_King Goobot and Queen Moocan_

And that was were Angela and the gang were headed. Midnight Phantom was safely stowed in the cargo hold and so was The Phantom. Libby, Cindy, Carl, Jimmy, Sheen, Eustace, Meldar, Tee, Zix, Travoltron, baby Eddie, The Junk Man, Vandanna and Grandma Taters were sitting in the back of the ship. Meldar and Tee had fallen asleep a few hours into the trip, baby Eddie and Grandma Taters three hours later. Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and Libby had fallen asleep just fifteen minutes ago. Zix and Travoltron had retreated to the way back of the ship, conversating about a trip to the next galaxy. Cindy, The Junk Man and Vandanna were the only ones that were quiet. Vandanna had a frozen hard look on her face that demanded attention from Angela. The Junk Man looked as if he was bored. Cindy was content with looking out the window at the stars.

"Say Vandanna come up here." Angela said.

Vandanna moved effortlessly. Meldar shifted his body and fell back to sleep. He was now using Jimmy and Libby as a pillow. It looked as if the whole seat that Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Eustace, baby Eddie and Grandma Taters were sleeping on was a pillow. Libby was sleeping on Grandma Taters. Eustace was sleeping on Carl. Carl was sleeping on Sheen. Sheen was sleeping on Jimmy. Tee was sleeping on Meldar and Meldar was sleeping on Jimmy. Baby Eddie was sleeping on Grandma Taters's lap. Looking at them made Angela even want to sleep.

"What do you want?" Vandanna rasped.  
"Take the wheel for awhile." Angela said. "My eyes need a break."  
"And since when do your eyes need a break?" Vandanna laughed.  
"Since my butt asked your permission." Angela rasped in a whisper.

Angela watched Vandanna with one eye as the other rested. Her other eye though threatened to shut itself. She was that tired. Within five minutes she was fast asleep, sleeping on Meldar's metallic hip. Meldar snored away, his dreaming mind making his hands and body shiver. Jimmy and the others were also moving, but they moved with quickening strides. It was as if they were dreaming about running away from a terrible monster. Soon even Angela was moving. But she was moving slowly, and her breathing was slower.

Three hours later they all awoke to find the ship stalled. Outside the windows they saw trees, buildings and litle green men floating about. They were on Yokiuous, King Goobot's home world. Vandanna was missing was ht efirst thing that Angela saw. Meldar was half asleep but he also noticed it. He wasn't as frightened by it though. Angela shouldn't have felt so frightened because at that moment Vandanna walked in with a tray. Meldar picked himself up enough to allow Vandanna to walk over and help him up the rest of the way. On the tray was a small cup of coffee, and alongside the coffee cup was a plastic cup with five pills in it. Before Angela could stop him, Meldar swallowed the pills and the coffee in one gulp.

_"Meldar!"_ Angela shreiked.  
"It's his medication." Vandanna explained.  
"It's for my hormones." Meldar laughed.

They all laughed at that one, even Angela herself. King Goobot floated aboard then and when he saw them all laughing he couldn't hold it in. He too started to laugh. They laughed for awhile then it tappered off. Afterwards they all cleaned up and followed King Goobot as he led them into the palace that they had landed infront of.

The palace was of a rich golden color with whitened windows and lighter golden shades. There were flower gardens and fountains around in the yard and to make the scene seem almost magical, a deer statue sat in the middle surrounded by benches and birds. Maids walked about the place, cutting bushes, trees and planting new flowers. One of the maids was putting up a poster announcing the birth of the baby. King Goobot watched silently as the wind caught one of the corners of the poster.

"Your honor, Moocan is in delivery." One of the maids said.  
"Really, oh my god lets go." King Goobot exclaimed.  
"Yes lets do." Angela agreed.

Running up the yellow stairs and past the white-gold hallways they almost collided as they swept into Queen Moocan's chamber. Queen Moocan was, in both Angela's and King Goobot's eyes, the prettiest ever seen. Her pinkish blue skin with purple eyes held love and patience in the world. Her bulging body pulsed with sweat, and she was breathing hard. Angela ran up to Moocan and grasping her hand she started to reassure her that she'd be okay.

"Quiet now, calm yourself." Angela said.  
"Angela Irene?" Queen Moocan asked. "Can I get your autograft later on?"  
"Sure, anything you want." Angela said.  
"Get a doctor in here." King Goobot yelled.  
"Not so loud darling." Queen Moocan said.  
"Shush dear." King Goobot said. "It'll be over soon."

Queen Moocan's voice was rich in honey and it too was full of patience. Just like her eyes, it told a story of love. It made Angela smile, because she knew that this was a motherly person and that the baby that was coming was going to have a family worth smiling for. The doctor walked in at that moment, and it was at that moment that the convulsions and the birth happened. The doctor was not even there when the birth happened, he just stood there, shell shocked. Angela was the one that delivered it, and she did it like a pro.

King Goobot watched as the baby, slimy and blood matted, was born. The skin of the baby was of a tealish color and the eyes were dark purple. And wouldn't you know it, the baby was a girl. He didn't name it then, he wanted Angela to name it. And when she saw the decision on King Goobot's face, she felt her chest erupt. The only name that fit this baby like a diamond was a name that she had been holding to herself for a very long time.

"Irma." Angela whispered.  
"Irma?" King Goobot asked.  
"Irma." Angela said a little louder.  
"Irma's a nice name." Grandma Taters said.  
_"Irma."_ Angela screamed.

King Goobot and Queen Moocan understood the reason for Angela repeating the baby's name three times. It was an old ritual, that if you said the name three times the being that recieved the name would know it forever. King Goobot had learned about it in his freshman year of being a king. Queen Moocan knew it for almost fifty odd years. Meldar, Vandanna, Grandma Taters, The Junk Man, Tee, Travoltron and Zix even knew about it. Cindy, Eustace, Libby, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl and baby Eddie though hadn't ever heard about it. They all almost screamed at Angela, fearing that the baby would start crying.

Angela sat in the dining hall five hours later, her eyes faced with worry and stress. Cindy, Eustace, Libby, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Grandma Taters, The Junk Man, Tee, Zix, Travoltron and baby Eddie sat around her. The maids had all went home, all of them had rejoiced with glee with the birth. King Goobot and Queen Moocan were awaiting the evalutaion of the baby. Meldar and Vandanna were quietly conversating about the birth on the other side of the room.

"I can't believe she did that." Libby said.  
"Yeah, Angela's my hero." Cindy whispered.  
"She's my hero too." Sheen sighed.  
"Angel, are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

Angela was feeling more than okay, she was feeling great. She felt like a million bucks. She felt as if all those years taking care of orphan Velexians had paid off. She had never seen that in the future, after all of her hard work in raising orphans, that she'd bring into this world a baby from a queens womb. And she felt that it wasn't the last time she'd do this either. Seeing the looks on Jimmy's, Libby's, Cindy's, Carl's, Sheen's, Eustace's, and baby Eddie's faces, she now knew what to do next. It was time that they went their separate ways. For a little while anyways.

* * *

**I promised that I'd get up the next chapter and I kept it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Yikes it's been such a long time, I missed all of you guys and I must say that I'll never ever take such a leave like that again. Another promise I hope to keep.**


End file.
